The kisses
by Serotina
Summary: Es fing alles mit einer spaßigen Idee an und bekam die Macht die magische Welt zu verzaubern
1. Chapter 1

Ich saß gestern auf einer Bank im Park, wo eine Idee sich von hinten an mich ranschlich und mich einfach überrollte. Ich konnte wirklich nichts dagegen tun, ehrlich und das Ergebnis seht ihr nun hier.

Disclaimer: alles gehört J.K.Rowling. Außer die Idee, die kommt von der Parkbank. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

The Kisses

1 Kapitel : Es wird dunkel

Es war ein ganz normaler Freitagabend als einer Gruppe von Griffindorschülern eine zündende Idee kam.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville saßen auf den gemütlichen Sesseln rund um den Kamin verteilt und die Mädchen Ginny, Hermine, Lavender, Luna und Parvati hatten sich auf das kleine Sofa gequetscht.

Alle waren irgendwie von der Liebe enttäuscht.

Lavender hatte vor 5 Minuten einen riesigen Streit mit ihrem langjährigen Freund aus Hufflepuff angezettelt.

Parvati stürzte sich schon seit Wochen in jede Leckerei, die auch nur ansatzweise Schokolade enthielt, sie streitet aber immer noch ab, dass sie ein Problem hätte.

Ron hatte mal wieder einen Korb bekommen.

Harry bekam Cho Chang einfach nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf.

Hermine war frustriert, weil sie sich für keinen Jungen entscheiden konnte. Tja wer die Wahl hat, hat die Qual.

Ginny war sauer auf jede männliche Person in ganz Hogwarts. Die sind doch alle gleich.

Seamus hat mit seiner neuen Flamme Schluss gemacht oder besser gesagt sie mit ihm. Doch dieses kleine Detail behielt er lieber für sich.

Dean wollte mal ne Pause von diesem ganzen Stress.

Luna war enttäuscht von der Liebe, weil ihre Freunde es waren und sie machte einfach mal mit.

Neville war frustriert, da er noch nie eine hatte mit der er sich streiten oder Schluss machen konnte.

Kurz um, alle saßen schweigend nebeneinander im eigenen Selbstmitleid vertieft und stierten in die rot glühenden Flammen des Kaminfeuers.

Der erste, der das Schweigen brach war Ron.

„ Warum können wir nicht mal auf alle Oberflächlichkeiten pfeifen?"

Ein zustimmendes Gemurmel zog sich durch die Reihen.

Harry ließ sich noch tiefer in den Sessel sinken und dachte wieder an Cho, er brauchte schleunigst ne Ablenkung. So vor sich hin grübelnd kam ihm eine Idee.

„ Leute, ich habs!"

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, das förmlich nach Spaß schrie, fuhr er fort.

„ Lassen wir doch wirklich die Oberflächlichkeiten weg. Wir müssen uns nur so begegnen, dass keiner den anderen sieht oder hört." Man darf den anderen nur küssen."

Bei diesen Worten nahmen Harrys Augen einen besonderen Schimmer an, denn er dachte gerade an den schönsten bevorstehenden Abend seines Lebens.

Den anderen erging es nicht anders.

„ Wenn einem derjenige gefällt, nimmt er ihn mit nach draußen und sieht wer es ist."

Seamus sprang sofort auf und schrie seine Zustimmung durch den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum.

„ Das machen wir!"

Alle anderen stimmten jubelnd mit ein.

Schnell wurde die Nachricht, dass alle die die Schnauze voll von der Liebe, dem normalen Verabredungen und den unausweichlichen Körben hatten sich vor dem Raum der Wünsche einfinden sollten, im Schloss verbreitet.

Es wunderte keinen, dass fast ganz Hogwarts auftauchte.

Schnell wurden alle in den Raum der Wünsche geführt, denn keiner war wirklich scharf darauf von einem Lehrer erwischt zu werden.

Im Raum erklärte Harry noch einmal seine Idee und laute Jubelrufe klangen von den Wänden wieder. Anscheinend war jeder sehr angetan von der Idee.

Aber mal ehrlich, wer wäre es nicht.

Danach belegte er den Raum noch mit einem Dunkel, Schweige und Identifikationszauber. Sodass nur Mädchen und Jungs sich nähern konnten.

Harry war nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee in einer Geschichte von Hogwarts erwähnt zu werden. Nur weil er Verantwortlich für den größten Schwulen und Lesben Skandal in der Geschichte sein würde und weil er nicht Draco Malfoy küssen wollte.

Schnell hob er die Arme und bat um Ruhe um die letzten Worte an diesem Abend zu sagen.

„ Möge der Spaß beginnen und die Liebe sich finden." Aus versehen wurde somit ein vierter zauber über den Raum gelegt und alles wurde duster.

Als es dunkel war, fragte sich Hermine auf was sie sich da schon wieder eingelassen hatte. Doch als die ersten Lippen auf ihren Mund trafen, warf sie alle Bedenken über Bord und genoss es einfach nur.

Ein bisschen Spaß schadet keinem, musste sie sich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen eingestehen. Als sie gerade dabei war ihren nächsten leidenschaftlichen Küsser zu suchen.

Hier ihre große Liebe zu finden, war für Hermine nur ausgemachter Blödsinn, trotzdem gefiel es ihr immer besser und besser.

Nach ihrem so vage geschätzt 30 Kuss blieb sie erstmal stehen und überlegte in welche Richtung sie gehen sollte.

Links, rechts oder geradeaus? Sie merkte schnell, dass sie wieder bei ihrem alten Problem angekommen war. Doch diesmal wurde ihr diese Entscheidung abgenommen.

Denn zwei starke Hände packten sie an den Oberarmen und zogen sie nach vorne, bis sie fast den Oberkörper des jeweilig anderen berührten.

Ein angenehmer Duft wirbelte um ihre Nase und vernebelte ihre Gedanken.

Auf einmal war Hermine alles klar, sie wollte nur noch ihn.

Langsam stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und suchte zielsicher seinen Mund.

Ganz sanft berührte sie seine Lippen und liebkoste sie vorsichtig. Im ersten Moment spürte sie Verwunderung bei ihrem gegenüber, doch als ihr Kuss zärtlich erwidert wurde, lenkten sie die tanzenden Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch von diesem Gedanken ab.

Langsam fuhr sie mit ihrer Zungenspitze über die noch geschlossenen Lippen und bat um Einlass.

Dieser wurde ihr nach kurzer Zeit gewährt und als sich ihre Zungen trafen, war es um sie beide geschehen.

Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Hermine vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar und auch er ließ endlich von ihren Armen ab. Eine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Rücken um sie noch näher an sich heranzupressen. Die andere Hand verschwand in einem Meer von Haselnussbraunen Locken und verfing sich in den endlosen langen Strähnen.

Hermine vergaß alles um sich herum, sie wollte nur noch den Moment genießen und nie wieder aufhören ihn zu küssen.

Plötzlich verstärkte sich der Druck auf ihrem Rücken und sie merkte, wie er sie wahrscheinlich zur Tür zog.

Irgendwie bedauerte sie, dass der magische Moment dann vorbei sei. Doch auf der anderen Seite wollte sie unbedingt wissen, wer er ist.

Oo0oo0oo0o00o00ooo0

Eine halbe Stunde zuvor ….

O0o0o0ooo0ooo0oo0o0o

Ein mies gelaunter Zaubertrankprofessor schritt durch die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts.

Eigentlich hatte Severus Snape nichts gegen nächtliche Kontrollen, doch heute war Minerva dran durch die Gänge zu streifen und er würde unten in seinen Kerkern sitzen, ein gutes Buch lesend mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand.

Doch wenn Voldemort nicht an der Reihe war seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen, dann war es anscheinend Minerva mit ihrer schottischen Gesangsgruppe.

Einer von den beiden war der Nagel zu seinem Sarg, da war er sich sicher. Obwohl ein paar Schüler in dieser Beziehung bestimmt auch in Frage kamen.

Schon allein, wenn er an den siebten Jahrgang mit Harry Potter und Konsorten dachte, fielen ihm auf Anhieb ein paar dutzend Namen ein.

Unbemerkt näherte sich Snape dem Raum der Wünsche. Tief in seinen Gedanken, überlegte er wie schön es doch wäre, wenn ihm eine große Menge von Schülern zum Punkte abziehen einfach auf einem Silbertablett serviert werden würde.

Plötzlich erschien eine Tür neben ihm und er blieb abrupt stehen. Ohne zu zögern griff er nach der Klinge und stolperte in einen stockfinstren Raum.

Er versuchte schnell einen Zauber zu sprechen, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm seinen Dienst.

Langsam umhertastend ging er durch den Raum, fest entschlossen den Übeltäter von der Schule zu werfen. Eigenhändig.

Doch anscheinend war hier eine ganze Scharr von irgendwas.

In einem Moment erhaschte er einen Arm und seine Hände umschlossen sofort zwei Oberarme. Er zog diese samt Körper zu sich heran.

Doch nichts und niemand konnte er erkennen, es war stockfinster. Nur ein Hauch von frischen Wildblumen drang in seine Nase.

Er merkte noch, wie sich diese Person leicht streckte, doch dann war es auch schon zu spät.

Sanft verschlossen weiche Lippen seinen Mund. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl machte sich unangenehm in seiner Magengegend breit und er konnte nicht anders als den Kuss zu erwidern.

Er wusste, dass er dabei war, den dümmsten Fehler seines Lebens zu begehen. Okay zweit dümmsten Fehler.

Doch das war ihm egal, in diesem Moment war ihm alles scheiß egal.

Er wollte nur noch sie und als ihre Zunge um Einlass bat, erfüllte er nur zu gern ihre Bitte.

Als der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde, den beiden regelrecht die Luft zum atmen nahm, musste er es wissen.

Er musste wissen, wer sie ist.

Mit der Hoffnung, dass sie sich in Rauch auflöst sobald sie den Raum verließ und er hier nicht eine seiner Schülerinnen küsst, zog er sie zur Tür.

Mit geschlossenen Augen machte er die Tür auf und die beiden traten eng umschlugen in den Flur, noch immer nicht voneinander lassend.

Die Tür krachte mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss und verschwand. Dadurch öffneten beide gleichzeitig die Augen.

Goldbraun versank in Schwarz und umgekehrt.

Mit einem Satz sprangen sie auseinander.

Snape wurde immer blasser, da seine Hoffnung sich in Schall und Rauch aufgelöst hatte, sie aber leider noch immer vor ihm stand.

Wie erstarrt fixierte Hermine einen Fleck auf dem Fußboden, sie merkte wie ihr Gesicht immer heißer und heißer wurde.

Schnell drehten sich beide um und verschwanden in gegensätzliche Richtungen. Denn beiden waren einfach nur ein klein bisschen überfordert.

Als beide jeweils in ihren Gemächern angekommen waren, gab es für sie nur noch einen Gedanken.

„ Scheiße!"

So das war also das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen…..


	2. Der Morgen danach

Hallo, hier ist schon der zweite Teil mit einer kleinen Plan Änderung. Harry kam nicht an einem Freitagabend auf seine geniale Idee sondern an einem Sonntag. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass es spaßiger ist Hermine und Severus gleich mit ihren Taten zu konfrontieren und sie ein wenig leiden zu lassen. Ohne das sie zwei Tage verschnauf pause hätten.

Ich weiß ich bin gemein :)

Vielen lieben Dank an swing, Finalspirit07, noirdragon13, lulu, eli, silbergold, sepsis, jonito und la dame. Ich habe mich wahnsinnig über die lieben reviews gefreut.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

2 Kapitel : Der Morgen danach

Sanft strich seine starke Hand an ihrer entblößten Seite hinab. Ihre Haut war so zart, dass er sein ganzes Leben damit verbringen wollte sie zu berühren.

Seine andere Hand spielte mit ihren langen Locken und seine Augen versanken in das strahlende Goldbraun ihrer Augen. Beide lagen sie nackt und eng umschlungen in seinem Bett. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unkontrolliert durch seine sanften Streicheleinheiten und seine heißen Küsse.

Wie in Zeitlupe näherten sich ihre Gesichter und fanden sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder.

Ihre Kleidung lag schon seit 5 Minuten verstreut in seinen Gemächern, nun trennte sie kein Zentimeter Stoff mehr voneinander.

Langsam strich seine Hand zu ihrer linken Brust und liebkoste sie zärtlich. Er hörte wie sie scharf die Luft einzog und schloss daraus, dass es ihr sehr gefiel.

Ihre Hände konnten sich nicht entscheiden, welches Körperteil sie zuerst erkunden sollte.

Schnell fasste sie den Entschluss, endlich mal entscheidungsfreudiger zu werden.

So kam es auch, dass eine Hand gleich in Richtung seiner harten Erektion wanderte und sie leicht zu streicheln begann. Ihre andere Hand durchzog sein schwarzes, seidiges Haar.

Das tiefe stöhnen was aus seiner Kehle drang, fachte ihre Lust nur noch mehr an.

Sie war bereit ihn hier und jetzt zu nehmen und er schien genau das gleiche zu denken, denn mitten in einem innigen Kuss drang er tief in sie ein.

„ AHHH!" war das einzige was Hermine und Severus hervorbrachten, als sie kerzengerade in ihrem Bett aufschreckten.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen und einem Schock der sich gewaschen hatte, ließ sich Hermine zurück in ihre Kissen sinken. Mit einer Hand berührte sie ihre Lippen als sie an den Traum dachte und vor allem an den Kuss von gestern Nacht.

Obwohl Kuss war nicht ganz treffend, es war mehr eine Kussorgie.

In ihre Gedanken versunken, die sich nun vollends mit ihrem Traum beschäftigten, ahnte sie nicht, dass sie nicht der einzige Mensch in Hogwarts war der zwei Stunden früher als sonst wach im Bett saß.

Mit einem lauten Seufzer stieg Severus Snape aus dem Bett und ging geradewegs in seine Dusche. Nach kurzen zögern, drehte er die Wärmeregelung bis zum Anschlag in die Richtung des blauen Pfeils.

Er musste sich selbst berichtigen, die letzte Nacht war nicht sein zweit dümmster Fehler gewesen, sondern sein dümmster.

Jetzt hatte er schon solche Träume von einer seiner Schülerin und das Schuljahr hatte gerade erst angefangen.

Das hieß, dass er in der nächsten Zeit ziemlich oft kalt duschen müsste und er hasste kaltes Wasser.

Den Kopf gegen die kalten Fliesen gelehnt, überlegte er verzweifelt wie er ihr ein Jahr aus dem Weg gehen könnte.

Das wäre wahrscheinlich schwerer als Voldemort endlich zur Strecke zu bringen.

Sie war seine Schülerin, er hatte sie im Unterricht. Sie wohnten im gleichen gottverdammten Schloss. Nahmen ihre Mahlzeiten im gleichen Raum ein ( okay Halle ). Dumbledore würde ihn lieber dort festbinden, als zu gestatten das er woanders isst und verhungern war ihm zu schmerzhaft.

Sie war Mitglied im Phönixorden. Sie war überall.

Resignierend verabschiedete er sich von seinem neuen besten Freund, die kalte Dusche und wappnete sich fürs Frühstück.

Hermine war in der Zwischenzeit schon in der großen Halle angekommen und war Zeuge eines merkwürdigen Schauspiels. 500 Leute wichen 500 Blicken aus und es schien zu funktionieren.

Hermine hatte sich gleich gedacht, dass eine Idee von Harry Potter nichts gutes heißen konnte.

Ihr hatte der Abend zwar sehr gefallen, dass konnte sie nur wahrlich nicht leugnen, doch auf ihr neues sagen wir mal kleines Problemchen könnte sie gut verzichten.

Es ist eine Sache erotische Träume von Männern zu haben, eine andere aber, wenn diese in echt so verdammt gut küssen konnten und zufällig das Amt des überlaunigen Zaubertrankprofessors bekleiden.

Ihr Plan war simpel, abwarten und Tee trinken.

Letzteres tat sie dann sogleich, während sie zwischen ihren zwei besten gerade ziemlich angepissten Freunden saß.

Für Harry und Ron war der Abend keineswegs so gelaufen, wie sie es sich erhofft hatten.

Durch einen unglücklichen Umstand, knutschte Harry die halbe Nacht mit Cho und dadurch war sie so präsent in seinen Gedanken wie Geld in einer Bank.

Mit dem Wunsch seinen Kopf immer wieder auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen, schaute er das harte Holz vor ihm Sehnsüchtig an.

Ron stierte die ganze Zeit auf seinen leeren Teller und aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete er das Objekt seiner Begierde. Hermine Jane Granger. Ihm war es anscheinend gestern nicht vergönnt gewesen sie haltlos zu erobern und deswegen verfluchte er die verdammte Welt und denjenigen der Hermine abgeschleppt hatte.

Denn sie wirkte wesentlich glücklicher als noch am morgen davor und auch ein noch nie gesehener Ausdruck hatte sich in ihren Blick geschlichen.

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er meinen es wäre Lust, Begierde oder so was in der Art. Aber das war Hermine, sie würde nicht so gucken.

Beide waren mal wieder viel zu viel mit sich selbst beschäftigt und so beschloss Hermine sich in der Halle umzusehen. Wie von selbst blieb ihr Blick an einem ganz bestimmten leeren Sitzplatz kleben.

Schnell wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Teetasse zu.

Das Frühstück verlief weites gehend ruhig, bis auf das Geräusch das kam, wenn Kopf auf Tisch trifft, dass manchmal zu hören war.

Auf einmal ging die Tür der großen Halle auf und Hermine musste noch nicht einmal hingucken um zu wissen, wer gerade die Halle betrat.

Sämtliche Nackenhaare stellten sich bei ihr auf und sie sog die Luft anders als sonst scharf ein. Verzweifelt fragte sie sich, wie sie das Schuljahr überstehen sollte ohne….

Schnell und stolz, also wie immer schritt Severus durch die Reihen, geradewegs zum Lehrertisch am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Seine schmutzigen Gedanken hinter einer alltäglichen Maske der Gleichgültigkeit versteckt.

_Sie_ war schon den ganzen Morgen über in seinen Gedanken und jetzt auch noch in Natura. Das war alles ein bisschen zu viel für ihn, er fühlte sich irgendwie angeschlagen.

Wie als würde er eine lebensbedrohliche Krankheit ausbrüten, die er lieber Voldemort oder Dumbledore an den Hals wünschte.

Als er an ihr vorbei ging verfing sich sein Blick gleich in ihren weichen Locken und er wäre beinahe über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert. Da der linke Fuß zur ihr wollte und der rechte nur soweit weg wie möglich.

Zum Glück hatte niemand sein straucheln bemerkt, da alle nur darauf bedacht waren wegzugucken. Manche hatten sogar ihre Augen geschlossen.

Anscheinend war er nicht der einzige, der gestern seinen Spaß hatte.

Ohne weitere Peinlichkeiten schaffte es Severus Snape zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich neben Dumbledore.

Der wegen seinem hohen Zuckergehalt im Blut so high war, dass die merkwürdige Stimmung im Schloss gänzlich an ihm vorbei lief.

Freudig zwinkerte er der Personifizierung der schlechten Laune zu.

„ morgen Severus, möchtest du einen Zitronendrops?"

Diese Frage wurde von Snape nur mit einem Schnauben und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittiert, bevor er sich seinem Kaffee zuwandte.

Wenn der wüsste, was ich gestern mit eine seiner Schülerin angestellt habe, würde er mir bestimmt keine Süßigkeiten mehr anbieten.

Wie jeden morgen ließ er seinen bösen Blick durch die Halle schweifen, doch im gleichen Moment bereute er es sogar überhaupt aufgestanden zu sein.

Denn sein Blick blieb an einer einzigen Person hängen, die seine volle Aufmerksamkeit erregte und sie erregte leider nicht nur seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Schnell guckte er wieder zu seiner Kaffeetasse.

Er überlegte gerade ob es blöd aussehen würde, wenn er jetzt immer seine Mahlzeiten mit dem Rücken zur großen Halle gewandt einnahm. Sehr wahrscheinlich.

Also fasste er den Entschluss einfach nicht mehr den Kopf zu heben beim essen, was war schon ein Jahr.

Mit einem zug stürzte er seinen ziemlich heißen Kaffee runter und verließ die Halle durch einen Hinterausgang.

Er zweifelte daran, genügend Mann zu sein um die Vordertür zu benutzen. Standhaftigkeit war eine Gabe die ihm gestern abhanden gekommen war.

Schnell lief er in seine Gemächer und ging unter die Dusche, schließlich hatte er jetzt eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke vor sich. Mit dem siebten Jahrgang.

Anscheinend musste er jetzt für all seine schlimmen Taten im Leben büßen.

In der großen Halle nippte Hermine immer noch unschlüssig an ihrem Tee. Sie hatte das straucheln von ihrem Professor wohl bemerkt und fragte sich gerade wie viele Schulregeln sie in diesem Jahr wohl brechen würde und das ohne Harrys oder Rons zutun.

Um sich abzulenken scheuchte sie Ron und Harry auf, sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall zu spät kommen und extra Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken.

Auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern heilte sie rasch Harrys Platzwunde und ehe sie sich versah stand sie auch schon im Klassenraum.

Ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus und wieder einmal fragte sie sich wie sie das verdammte Schuljahr überstehen sollte.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wisst ihr eigentlich was Reviews für einen Motivationsschub bei mir auslösen. Anscheinend einen großen, da ich heute gleich den zweiten teil geschrieben, abgetippt und hochgeladen habe.

Mal sehen wann das dritte Kapitel kommt.


	3. Chapter 3

Hier bin ich wieder, eigentlich wollte ich schon viel früher updaten, doch ich habe mein Studium unterschätzt. Ich habe mir doch tatsächlich eingebildet, dass man als Studierender Freizeit hätte. Nichts da. Doch trotzdem habe ich es irgendwie geschafft. Diese Tatsache kann ich aber nur den vielen lieben Reviews verdanken. Vielen, vielen Dank. Ich habe mich riesig gefreut!!!!!!!!

Sepsis: Ich bin auch deiner Meinung, dass Ron und Hermine zusammen einfach nur :( …

Mir wird schon schlecht wenn ich daran denke. Ich finde fast jeder passt zu Hermine, bloß nicht Ron. Also keine Angst, Ron wird sie nie kriegen, jedenfalls nicht in meinen Geschichten!!!

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen ….

3 Kapitel : Die Kunst oder nicht Kunst des aus dem Weg gehens

Hastig setzten sie sich auf die letzten freien Plätze im Raum. Zu ihrem Übel waren nur noch die Plätze in der ersten Reihe frei.

Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie hatte Severus … Stopp! Snape heute noch nicht einmal angesehen und jetzt hatte sie ihn 90 Minuten quasi im Vollbild.

Wie im Kino, nur mit Echtheitszertifikat.

Schon allein seine Anwesenheit beim Frühstück war ausreichend, um sie vergessen zu lassen wie man Nahrung aufnimmt.

Zu Merlin bettend, hoffte sie, dass das gleiche nicht auch auf Zaubertränke zutraf.

Ron unterbrach ihr innerliches Kniee rutschen vor Merlin, mit einer für ihn so typischen Frage.

„ Hast du irgendwo mein Kräutermesser gesehen?" Als sie nach längeren Warten immer noch nicht reagierte, griff er unsanft nach ihrem Unterarm.

Leicht irritiert schaute sie nach rechts und begegnete einem skeptisch blickenden Ron. Genau in dem Moment ging die Kerkertür krachend auf und ein Snape der aussah, als wäre er heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, ( also eigentlich so wie immer ) brüllte durchs Klassenzimmer.

„ Weasley, nehmen sie ihre dreckigen Finger von Miss Granger." Für ihn war sofort klar, dass ein ganz bestimmter jemand am ende des Jahres durch seine Prüfung fallen würde.

Im nächsten Moment biss er sich beinahe auf die Zunge. Er hätte lieber mit dem Kopf gegen die Tafel rennen sollen, als diesen einen Satz zu sagen.

Anscheinend hatte er immer noch nicht gelernt, wann der Zeitpunkt kam um seine verdammte Klappe zu halten.

Für die anderen war es nicht weiter von Bedeutung, dessen war er sich sicher. Denn alle wussten, dass er von wilden Zauberstabgefuchtel genauso wenig hielt wie von jeglichen körperlichen Kontakten während seines Unterrichts.

Doch für Hermine musste es sehr eindeutig geklungen haben.

Das merkte er spätestens daran, dass sie überrascht ihren Kopf in seine Richtung bewegte.

Stumm und mit einem wissenden Blick fixierte sie ihn. In diesem Moment wusste er nicht, dass ihr förmlich die Spucke wegblieb nach seinem Satz.

Beide dachten genau dasselbe: wie soll man(n) sich da noch auf Zaubertränke konzentrieren.

Langsam und mit bedacht, er hatte heute genug von Peinlichen Auftritten, ging Snape zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs erschien das Rezept auf der Tafel und er bellte nur noch: „anfangen!"

Stühle scharrten auf den Steinboden und Schüler versuchten sich so schnell wie möglich in den Vorratsraum zu quetschen.

Nach 10 Minuten saß jeder wieder auf seinen Platz und fing an die Ingwerwurzeln zu würfeln.

Was bei manchen eher in Streifen endete.

Snape übte sich derweil in missbilligende Blicke durch den Raum werfen, bis er zur ersten Reihe kam.

_Oh scheiße _, erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wer da direkt vor seiner Nase arbeitete und das noch nicht einmal 3 Meter von ihm entfernt.

Noch bevor er sich dazu entschließen konnte wegzugucken, betrachtete er jeden Zentimeter von ihr.

Innerlich schalte er sich einen Narren, es war nur ein Kuss. Aber ein Kuss der es schaffte gänzlich von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen. Er musste zugeben, dass sie ihn in ihren Bann gezogen hatte. Wenn auch unabsichtlich.

Er wollte sie. Er wollte wieder diese sanften Lippen auf seinen spüren und ihren Körper unter seinen Händen fühlen.

Doch wenn er vorhatte, nicht die ganze Stunde im sitzen zu verbringen, sollte er lieber aufhören an so was zu denken. Schnellstens.

Langsam lösten sich seine Augen von ihr und er stand auf. Um sich abzulenken braute er den gleichen Trank wie seine ach so geliebten und unfehlbaren Schüler.

Nur das er seinen mehr erhitzte, da wenigstens die Dämpfe dazu in der Lage waren, seine Sicht nach vorne erheblich zu beschränken. So entging ihm zwar die Unterrichtsstunde, doch er befand, dass es schlimmeres gab.

Als er auch mit der Ablenkungsmethode am Ende war, ging er durch die Gänge und kritisierte, machte nieder und faltete Leute wie Briefpapier zusammen. Kurz um, er tat das was er besonders gut konnte. Abgesehen vom Zaubertränke brauen, dass war seine zweite Spezialität.

Jetzt fühlte er sich wieder sicherer, er wusste was er tat, es war kein Neuland.

Aber alles was mit Hermine zutun hatte, verwirrte ihn auf eine Art und Weise die er nicht kannte und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst wahr, auch nie kennen lernen wollte.

Als es niemanden mehr gab zum niedermachen begab er sich schweren Herzens wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und blickte direkt in zwei Goldbraune Augen.

Hermine war schon fertig mit ihrem Trank gewesen, als Neville mal wieder in der Luft zerrissen wurde. So starrte sie schon seit 5 geschlagenen Minuten auf den leeren Platz vor ihr. Auch als Snape sich wieder setzte, senkte sie ihren Blick nicht.

Das schwarz zog sie an, wie die Motten das Licht und ihr wurde klar, dass auch sie sich an ihm verbrennen könnte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und blieben ineinander verhackt. Sie blickten sich einfach nur an.

Snape war der erste der seine motorischen Fähigkeiten wiedererlangte und den Kopf senkte. Mit einem langen Räuspern stand er auf, Blick nach unten und langsam einen Schritt vor dem nächsten setzen. Seit dem morgen hegte er ein gewissen misstrauen, gegenüber einigen seiner Körperteile.

So schritt er nun zu ihrem Kessel und beäugte ihn. Wäre er nicht voll auf die Funktion / stehen bleiben/ eingestellt gewesen, hätte ihm das was er sah aus den Socken gehauen.

Ihr Trank war fehlerhaft.

Mit einem mürrischen: „Folgen sie mir!" ging er zum Vorratsraum.

Leicht nervös und in voller Panik folgte sie ihm und betrat als erstes den Raum.

Severus zog schnell die Tür hinter sich zum, griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und schob sie ans nächste Regal.

Böse Augen funkelten ihr entgegen, das Verlangen was dahinter lag konnte sie nicht erkennen, dafür war er ein viel zu guter Spion. Im Gegensatz dazu, bemerkte er ihr Verlangen das sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelte sofort.

Gleich darauf fragte er sich, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte, es war schließlich seine Idee gewesen, sie in diesen Raum zu schleppen und sein Plan war eigentlich sie fertig zu machen und die gewisse Distanz zu wahren. Doch wie es nun mal so ist, ist auch noch jeder so gute Plan zum scheitern verurteilt.

Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihr immer weiter.

„ Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein so unkonzentriert in meinem Unterricht zu sein, streben sie es an ein zweiter Longbottom Verschnitt zu werden?" Wütende Augen blitzten ihr entgegen als er innerlich weiter sprach.

/ Und dann auch noch früher fertig werden und durch die Gegend starren und sich so anzuziehen…./ Er hatte noch viele Argumente doch er blieb stumm.

Hermine starrte ihm mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, die körperliche nähe war etwas zuviel für sie und die ganze Zeit seinen unwiderstehlichen Geruch zu inhalieren half da auch nicht mehr.

Zudem beugte sich sein Kopf immer weiter zu ihr. Sie konnte nur noch auf seine Lippen starren und war zu keinem vernünftigen Gedanken mehr in der Lage.

Noch nicht einmal normale Sätze konnte sie formulieren, so stammelte sie von sich hin.

„ Tut … mi… r le…"

Auch in Severus Kopf waren alle Lichter verloschen, nur noch eine laute Stimme schrie: „ Viel zu nah, bewahre Distanz, tue endlich was!!!"

Und genau das tat er dann auch, obwohl seine Stimme etwas ganz anderes meinte.

Ihm war aber alles egal.

Schnell verstummte Hermines Gestammel, weil zwei Lippen ihren Mund verschlossen und ihre Zunge gerade wichtigeres zutun hatte, als Wörter zu formulieren.

Endlich hatte sie auch wieder ihre Hände frei und diese schlangen sich auch sogleich um seinen Nacken.

Seine Arme umfassten ihren Obenkörper und pressten ihn näher an sich ran. Keiner der beiden überlegte was sie gerade taten, jeder genoss das unbeschreibliche Gefühl den anderen zu spüren.

Als sie beide wieder Sauerstoff benötigten, war ihr Gehirn wieder einsatzfähig und Severus stolperte nach hinten. Mit einem mal fiel ihm auf, wie klein und eng dieser Raum wirklich war.

Er wollte nur noch raus, okay er wollte eigentlich was ganz anderes. Aber er bemerkte eine wachsende Erregung in seiner Körpermitte und beschloss, dem ganzen erstmal zu entfliehen.

Sie war und ist immerhin noch seine Schülerin und in seinem Stundenplan stand nichts von. Um 9 Uhr die Klassenbeste im Vorratsschrank flachlegen.

Eigentlich war es wirklich schade, dass so was darin nicht vermerkt war.

Schnell drehte er sich um und verließ die Kammer, die Bezeichnung Raum war zu übertrieben dafür.

Hastig setzte er sich wieder hin und beschloss den Rest des Unterrichts auszusitzen.

Langsam und mit einem etwas komischen Funkeln in den Augen, kehrte auch Hermine wieder zu ihren Platz zurück.

In der Vorratskammer musste sie erstmal ordentlich Luft schnappen und nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall ihre Gedanken ordnen.

Abwarten und Tee trinken, stellte sich als ein grandioser Plan heraus, doch damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Mit diesem zweiten Kuss wurde ihr eins klar, naja noch klarer als heute morgen. Sie wollte ihn mit allem drum und dran. Mit allen Extras, Macken und Fehlern. Das gesamte Paket.

Doch sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie es bekommen sollte.

Als der Unterricht endlich zu Ende war, war Severus mehr als erleichtert. Die Schüler stürmten aus dem Klassenzimmer auf den Flur und er hatte bis zum Abendessen seine Ruhe.

Als das goldene Trio sich auf den Weg machten, zog Harry Hermine gleich in eine Nische und Ron folgte ihnen.

„ Was wollte Snape denn von dir?" und zwei große fragende Augen guckten sie an.

„ Nichts wichtiges, hat mir nur ein paar Zutaten gezeigt."

_Und dann ist er über mich hergefallen und ich fands klasse!!!_

Das konnte sie unmöglich Harry und Ron auf die Nase binden. Obwohl Harry nicht ganz unschuldig an dem ganzen war.

Mit diesen Worten, war das Thema für sie erledigt und alle gingen zu Verwandlung.

Es war wirklich ein komischer Tag, auch für die Maßstäbe in der Zaubererwelt.

Auf den Fluren gab es heilloses durcheinander, weil jeder immer noch jedem aus dem Weg ging. Madam Pomfrey musste wahrscheinlich noch nie so viele Prellungen auf einmal heilen.

Denn es wurde immer abrupt die Richtung gewechselt, wenn jemand bestimmtes im Flur auftauchte. Da war es egal, dass die meisten dadurch Bekanntschaft mit den harten Steinwänden von Hogwarts hatten.

Es gab nur zwei Menschen im Schloss, die im Unterbewusstsein nichts lieber täten als sich über den Weg zu laufen. Doch sich selber belogen und eine andere Richtung einschlugen.

Auch in der Zaubererwelt wählte man meistens den leichteren Weg. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass man sich mit Voldemort rumschlagen musste und ihn nicht einfach ignorieren konnte, da musste man es nicht extra auf ein kompliziertes Leher-Schüler Verhältnis anlegen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen………..

Ich werde versuchen, jetzt immer am Wochenende ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, vielleicht auch mal zwei. Kommt ganz darauf an. Ein paar Reviews würden da bestimmt helfen :)

Ich freu mich über alles, Kritik , Ideen, Vorschläge, Wünsche, Meinung, Fragen. Egal was.

Nochmal vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews der ersten beiden Kapitel!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, tut mir echt leid, dass ich heute erst ein neues Kapitel bringe, mein Internet hat den Geist aufgegeben.

Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews!!!!!!!! Ich freue mich jedes Mal wahnsinnig, wenn ich ein neues lese. Die Dinger sind besser als ein Pott Kaffee um auf trab zu kommen und sich hintern Laptop zu klemmen und ordentlich in die Tasten zu hauen und da ich keinen Kaffee trinke, für mich lebensnotwendig :)

eli: Ich werde versuchen mein bestes zu geben und die beiden richtig schön leiden lassen:)

silbergold: Die anderen kommen natürlich auch noch vor, schließlich ist Hermine ja nicht die einzige, die jemanden abgeschleppt hat...

lulu: wen würde es nicht freuen :)

Viel Spaß beim lesen…..

4 Kapitel: Ablenkung findet man nur selten, meistens wird man eher daran erinnert.

Nachdem der Montag von den meisten Schlossbewohnern ohne lebensgefährliche Verletzungen überstanden war, kamen die meisten überein, sich in den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen niederzulassen und einfach sitzen zu bleiben.

Egal was passiert.

Selbst wenn der dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts flaniert wäre, es hätte sich keiner bewegt. Denn alles wäre sicherer, als kopflose Panik und eine weitere Serie der Selbstverstümmelung mit Hilfe der harten Steinwände.

Denn egal, wie peinlich der letzte Abend auch war, Voldemort stand immer noch auf Platz eins der Hitliste, welchem Wesen man nie und nimmer über den Weg laufen will.

Selbst Harry Potter verschwendete keinen einzigen Gedanken an Voldemort, denn Cho hatte die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gedankenwelt in Beschlag genommen. Da passte ein wiederlicher Stinkstiefel, der die Welt erobern will nun wirklich nicht mehr rein.

Erschöpft ließ sich dann auch Hermine neben Luna auf das gemütliche Sofa plumpsen. Überglücklich und Erleichtert, das der Schultag endlich ein ende gefunden hatte.

Es war ihr noch nie so schwer gefallen sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren und ihre Gedanken im jeweiligen Klassenzimmer zu lassen, anstatt ein paar Stockwerke tiefer. Das sie den ganzen Stoff schon kannte, machte es wahrlich nicht leichter.

Doch hier im Gemeinschaftsraum, war sie guter Hoffnung endlich die gesehnte Ablenkung zu finden und wer bietet sich da besser an, als Luna mit ihren komischen Geschichten über Knargels.

Versonnen blickte Luna an die Decke und hatte wieder diesen weggetretenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Doch das war nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich. Auch das sie Hermine erst bemerkte, als diese sie ansprach, war für Lunas Maßstäbe noch relativ normal.

Aber was ist in der Zaubererwelt schon normal, überlegte Hermine fieberhaft, vielleicht ist es doch gar nicht so abwegig, dass ich nur noch an meinen Zaubertrankprofessor denken kann und das in allen Varianten.

Wie war das noch mal mit der Ablenkung.

„ Hi Luna, na was gibt's neues?" Hermine riss sich nur ungern selbst aus ihren Gedanken, da sie sich gerade vorstellte, wie Snape gerade mit freiem Oberkörper durch die Klasse spazierte und über die Wichtigkeit von Mondkraut redete.

Doch was sein muss, muss sein.

Mit glasigem Blick schaute Luna zu ihrer Freundin.

„ Ah, Hermine schön dich zu sehen."

Ein warmes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. Luna war wirklich was besonderes, schoss es Hermine sogleich durch den Kopf.

„ Weißt du, ich muss immer wieder an gestern denken. Hm. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie gut Slytherins küssen können."

Zum Glück trank Hermine, zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Tee oder irgendeine andere Flüssigkeit, sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich durch einen Erstickungsanfall zugrunde gegangen.

Mit zittriger Stimme antwortete Hermine nur: „ Nein. Stimmt. Kann ich nicht. Geh dann mal. Lernen." Ihr angeborenes Talent für Satzbildung war anscheinend spurlos verschwunden. Auch das Pläne schmieden konnte sie schon mal besser, doch ihr Ablenkungsplan war anscheinend ein völliger Schuss in den Kamin.

_Kann man eigentlich irgendwo noch hingehen, ohne auf das herausragende Talent von den Slytherins hingewiesen zu werden._

Mit einem etwas hochroten Kopf ( teils Zorn teils Erinnerungen an zwei sehr anregenden Situationen )verließ Hermine fast rennend den Gemeinschaftsraum und lief in ihr Zimmer.

Luna guckte nach dieser doch recht kurzen Unterbrechung wie sie fand, wieder nach oben zur Decke und schwelgte in Erinnerungen.

Doch jemand ganz anderes verfolgte Hermine mit seinen Blicken bis sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Ron hatte ganz zufällig das Gespräch zwischen Luna und Hermine belauscht und war sich jetzt sicher. Ein Slytherin hatte ihm Hermine weggeschnappt.

Na warte, der wird was erleben. Den mach ich fertig, dass er nicht mehr weiß wie man einen Zauberstab hält. Hätte er in diesem Moment der reinen Selbstüberschätzung nur den Funken einer Ahnung gehabt, welchen Slytherin er da gerade gedanklich fertig machte, wäre er vor Schreck wahrscheinlich vom Sessel gekippt.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, legte sich Hermine mit einem seufzen sofort auf ihr Bett und schnappte sich ein Buch. Wenn man schon umgeben von Griffindors keine Ablehnung von diesen Slytherins kriegt, muss wohl ein Buch dafür erhalten.

Aber wer konnte schon ahnen, dass Luna halb oder ganz Slytherin abgeknutscht hat. Okay, anscheinend genauso wahrscheinlich wie ihre kleine Nummer mit Snape im Vorratsraum während des Unterrichts.

_Scheiße_

_Mussten die alle den sprechenden Hut küssen um nach Slytherin zu kommen, oder was?_

Gestern Nacht hatte sie sich noch eingeredet, dass Snapes Kusstalent eine reine Eintagsfliege sei. So wie, ein blindes Huhn findet auch mal ein Korn.

Doch in der heutigen Zaubertrankstunde wurde sie besseres belehrt. Das war kein Zufall gewesen und wenn dieser Mann schon so gut küssen konnte, wie war er dann erst im ….

STOPP!!! Er ist mein Lehrer, mehr gibt's zu diesem Thema nicht mehr zu sagen und damit basta.

Hermine verstand plötzlich Harrys Drang von heute morgen sich seinen Kopf zu zermatschen um damit vielleicht endlich wieder klar denken zu können oder am besten gar nicht mehr zu denken und das von einer Hermine Granger.

Mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken fixierte sie ihren Bettpfosten aus Kirschholz.

_Zu hart…_

Nach 10 Sekunden schüttelte sie resignierend ihren Kopf und schlug das Buch auf. Sie verbrachte den Abend damit, jeden Absatz dreimal zu lesen. So war die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer wenigstens einen Absatz am Ende verstanden zu haben.

Zur selben Zeit unten im Gemeinschafsraum, zog Ron mit Harry über die schleimig grünen Slytherins her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ein ziemlich missgelaunter, ruhe- und Alkoholbedürftiger von oben bis unten schwarz gekleideter Slytherin, schlich an diesem Abend durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Denn Albus- ich hab euch alle so lieb- Dumbledore musste an diesem verdammten Tag doch tatsächlich eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen.

Das galt für Severus Snape derzeitigem Zustand schon fast als Körperverletzung.

Wie gerne würde er jetzt in seinen Kerkern sitzen mit einem Trichter und einer oder zwei Flaschen von seinem hochprozentigsten Gebräu, dass er bei sich rum zustehen hatte. Damit er wenigstens für einen kurzen Zeitraum, die letzten 48 Stunden ausblenden konnte.

Doch nichts da, Dumbledore konnte wirklich grausamer sein als der dunkle Lord. Viel Grausamer!!!

Er hasste Lehrerversammlungen, es war schon schlimm genug hin und wieder einem einzel Individuum des Lehrkörpers über den weg zu laufen, aber alle auf einen Haufen war schier unerträglich. In diesem Punkt verstand er seine Schüler wirklich gut.

Mit einem eisigen Blick, der jedem zeigte wie gefährlich nah seine Stimmung unter dem Gefrierpunkt lag, betrat er das Lehrerzimmer. Dem Ort, des allmonatigen Grauens.

Schweigend setzte er sich und wartete ab, bis das grauen endlich ein Ende fand und er diesen scheußlichen Tag endlich hinter sich lassen konnte.

Es lief alles so ab wie immer. Lehrer beklagten sich über Schüler und umgekehrt, also nichts Neues. Nach einer Stunde sinnloser Zeitverschwendung und einem anfänglichen Tinitus, erhob sich Dumbledore und wedelte mit den Armen.

_Oh je jetzt kommts_

Sich auf das schlimmste vorbereitend, holte Snape tief Luft und verdrängte alle Visoinen von Weltuntergangsszenarien, die immer mit einer Idee von Albus Dumbledore begannen.

„ Wie ihr ja alle wisst, befinden wir uns mitten im Krieg."

_Sehr witzig, als ob irgendjemand das vergessen könnte. Obwohl Trelawney sieht äußerst überrascht aus._

„ Deswegen ist es von äußerster Wichtigkeit unseren siebten Jahrgang darauf vorzubereiten. Zu diesem Zweck habe ich die Schüler in Gruppen aufgeteilt mit jeweils zwei dazugehörigen Lehren. Severus und Minerva ihr übernehmt die erste Gruppe, bestehend aus Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermine Granger…" Weiter kam er nicht.

„Nein" bellte Severus Snape durch den Raum, langam und zu allem fähig stand er auf und fixierte Dumbledore mit einem seiner Lieblings Blicken: Fall doch einfach tot um.

Dumbledore, der mit so einem Ausbruch schon gerechnet hatte blieb ruhig und gelassen.

„ Mein lieber Severus, eine Ablehnung deinerseits war mir durchaus bewusst, nur hatte ich gedacht, dass du bei Harry Potter protestieren würdest und nicht bei Miss Granger."

_Scheiße_

Dieses Mädchen verwirrte ihn schon so sehr, dass er beinahe einem Extraunterricht mit dem Jungen der nur Überlebte um ihn zu quälen zugestimmt hätte.

Mit einer rauen Handbewegung winkte er ab. „ Meine Einwände beziehen sich nicht auf irgendeine Person, obwohl die Sache mit dem goldenen Trio in meiner Gruppe doch etwas fragwürdig ist, sondern ganz allein auf das gesamte Vorhaben. Albus, ich habe schon genug zu tun und für solche Sachen einfach keine Zeit."

„ Nun hab dich mal nicht so Severus, was tust du denn schon außer Zaubertränke zu unterrichten und arme kleine Schüler zu drangsalieren." Mischte sich unwirsch Sinastra ein.

„ Wie recht du doch hast, meine Liebe." Erwiderte er ihr mit einem lieblichen drohenden Unterton.

_Und in meiner Freizeit treffe ich mich gerne mit dem dunklen Lord um den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch auszutauschen, während du in den Himmel guckst und nachzählst, ob auch wirklich jeder Stern noch am Firmament glitzert._

Das war wieder einer von den Momenten, wo er verfluchte, dass der halbe Lehrkörper nicht zum Orden gehörte.

„ Trotzdem!" quetschte er gerade noch durch seine fest zusammen gepressten Lippen. Er stand kurz davor sich einfach auf den Boden zu werfen und wie ein kleines Kind, wild um sich zu schlagen oder dem Direktor an die Kehle zu springen.

Das würde zwar überhaupt nicht zu seinem Image passen, aber diesen preis würde er zahlen, um dem unausweichlichen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„ So trotzig hab ich dich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, wenn ich recht überlege eigentlich noch nie." Glucksend fuhr Dumbledore fort und ein ernster Blick schlich sich in sein erfreutes Mienenspiel, „ Keine Widerrede, der Extraunterricht findet statt. Egal was du tust, auch wenn du dich schreiend auf den Boden wirfst, wird das nichts an meiner Meinung ändern."

_Mist _

Mit einem Schnauben drehte er sich um und verschwand in Richtung seines heißgeliebten Feuerwhiskeys. Er muss wirklich grausames getan haben in der Vergangenheit, um so ein Karma zu verdienen.

Den Tag verfluchend, an dem anscheinend Dumbledore Süßigkeiten ausgegangen waren, goss er sich ein 1 Liter Glas voll mit irgendwas und trank es in einem Zug leer. Seine darauf folgenden morgendlichen Kopfschmerzen interessierten ihn gerade kein Stück und so schlummerte er friedlich auf seinem Sessel ein.

Die Tatsache dass ein einfacher Traumlostrank die gleiche Wirkung hätte, wie eine halbe Alkoholvergiftung hatte er einfach übersehen. Nach so einem Tag, kann man ja auch nicht an alles denken.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, dass war das 4 Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Wenn ihr irgendein pairing unbedingt haben wollt, müsst ihr mir das nur schreiben und ich baus ein. Da die Geschichte noch nicht fertig geschrieben und ausgedacht ist, bin ich für alles offen.

Ich hoffe ich schaffe es wieder nächste Woche ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen und das mein Internet wieder funktioniert.

Noch einmal vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews…


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo, da bin ich wieder mit dem 5 Kapitel.

Vielen lieben Dank an Gnomy, miyu, Sepsis, Samatha Snape, lulu, JoNiTo und la dame. Ich habe mich wieder riesig über die netten Reviews gefreut. Vielen, vielen Dank. Ihr seit die besten :)

Viel Spaß beim lesen….

5 Kapitel die Frustration der liebenden

Eine Woche war jetzt schon seit diesem Ereignis reichen Sonntag vergangen und oberflächlich schien alles wieder in geregelten Bahnen zu laufen. Jeder konnte wieder nach vorne gucken, ohne Gefahrzulaufen seine blaue Flecken Sammlung zu erweitern.

Madam Pomfrey, die kurzzeitig in Streik getreten war. Da sie einerseits keine Lust mehr hatte Prellungen und anderer Wehwehchen zu heilen und andererseits, weil ihr die Heiltränke ausgegangen waren und ein gewisser Zaubertrankprofessor anscheinend wichtigeres zu tun hatte, als ihren Vorratsschrank wieder aufzufüllen.

Hatte auch wieder ihre ersehnte Ruhe.

Doch wenn man genau hinsah, waren die Schüler irgendwie geheimnisvoller als vorher. Sie schlichen sich heimlich weg, liefen tagträumerisch durch die Gänge oder flirteten versteckt und heimlich mit ihrem angeblichen Erzfeind.

Das Schicksal musste wohl einen makaberen Tag gehabt haben, als es trotz Häuserrevalitäten und einem andauernden Krieg an diesem einen Sonntag, gerade die Griffindors und Slytherins auf gegenseitige Tuchfühlng schickte.

So kam es auch, dass Montagnacht trotz voranschreitender Sperrstunde, sich jemand durch das Porträt der fetten Dame davonschlich.

Nur im leichten Nachthemd bekleidet, gings geradewegs in den dritten Stock. Am anderen Ende des Flurs wurde die gewünschte Person erblickt und sogleich hinter einen Wandteppich gezogen.

Sich in die enge Nische quetschend, verloren beide keine Zeit mit sinnlosen Floskeln und ließen lieber Taten sprechen, anstatt Worten.

Sehnsüchtig trafen sich ihre Lippen und versanken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Nach 10 Minuten lösten sie sich wieder voneinander um nach Luft zu schnappen.

„ Darauf habe ich den ganzen Tag gewartet."

„ Meinst du ich nicht. Doch Harry und Ron würden durchdrehen, wenn sie von uns wüssten."

„ Wahrscheinlich nicht nur Harry und Ron." Ein leises Kichern erfüllte die Nische.

Ohne weitere Worte und Zeit zu verschwenden, beschlossen die beiden wieder weiterzumachen, wo sie wegen Mangel an Sauerstoff aufgehört hatten.

Zur selben Zeit lief ein wirklich schlecht gelaunter Professor durch die Gänge. Sein Kater war immer noch nicht ganz verschwunden und bei einer so starken Dosis von Alkohol, wirkte auch kein Trank mehr.

Er sollte Merlin wirklich dafür danken, dass er nach seinem kleinen Privatbesäufnis noch unter den lebenden weilte.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass auf der Liste von seinen Sargnägel auch irgendwann sein Name steht. Doch ein wenig selbstzerstörerisch war er ja schon immer. Anders konnte er sich die Mitgliedschaft in zwei Gruppen voller Idioten auch nicht erklären.

Als er um die Ecke bog, hörte er ein leises Kichern hinter dem Wandteppich von Igor dem garstigen und war mit drei Schritten an seinem Ziel.

Wutschnaubend wie eine Lokomotive auf Rekordfahrt, zog er den Teppich beiseite und guckte hinab auf die zwei regelbrechenden Schüler, die in Gedanken schon mal ihr Testament verfassten.

„ So, so Draco Malfoy mit Ginny Weasley. Ich hätte ihnen wirklich mehr Geschmack zugetraut Mister Malfoy. Für diese offensichtliche Beleidigung bekam er zum Dank einen vernichtenden Blick, von der besagten Geschmacksverirrung und die hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Kopf, die er seit Tagen versuchte zu verdrängen meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

_Also, wer am liebsten im Bett der Schulsprecherin liegen würde, sollte jetzt nicht mit Steinen werfen._

Widerwillig musste er der Stimme rechtgeben und beendete seinen Satz.

„ Hinsichtlich der Wahl des Ortes. Ist das nicht ein bisschen eng hier?"

_ richtig so, man sollte sich immer mit der besten Freundin gutstellen _

_Klappe!!!_

Draco und Ginny bekamen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, den Mund nicht mehr zu und um nicht sein komplettes Image zu ruinieren, schrie er sie in bester Snape Manier an.

„ 50 Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen, für anzügliches Verhalten mitten in der Nacht und jetzt ab ins Bett.Und damit meine ich, jeder in sein eigenes Bett."

Schneller als er das Wort Punktabzug sagen konnte, waren die beiden auch schon verschwunden.

Einem Snape gegenüber zu stehen, der sogar seinem eigenen Haus Punkte abzog, war für denjenigen äußerst lebensgefährlich.

Snape stieg wütend hinab in die Kerker. Die Tatsache, dass Malfoy das bekam was er wollte, nämlich eine Griffindor, hatte ihn doch tatsächlich dazu gebracht, seinem eigenen Haus Punkte abzuziehen.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen, wann hatte er eigentlich beschlossen, etwas mit Hermine anzufangen und somit die Welt der Regeln hinter sich zu lassen. Er wusste nicht wann, nur das er sie wollte. Da konnte noch nicht mal ein Dumbledore was dagegen ändern.

Außerdem reichte es ihm schon, halb England zu belügen, da konnte man durchaus mal ehrlich zu sich selbst sein.

Mit diesem Gedanken ging er ins Bett und schlief auch sofort ein.

Die Tatsache, dass er diese Nacht keinen Traumlosschlattrank genommen hatte, musste er bitter bezahlen.

Denn er wurde die ganze Nacht, in seinen Träumen, von einem wütenden Dumbledore verfolgt, der irgendwie die Sache zwischen ihm und Hermine herausgefunden hatte.

Es kann einem wirklich Angst machen, wenn man von etwas großen, blauem, glitzernden verfolgt wird. Auch einem Severus Snape, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.

Schweißnass wachte er am nächsten morgen auf, seine Entschlossenheit vom gestrigen Abend war dahin. Es stand für ihn eins fest, er würde alles daransetzten, dass dieser Traum nicht zur Realität wird.

Mit herannahenden Kopfschmerzen, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er heute schon wieder eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit ihr hatte.

Die Kopfschmerzen verschlimmerten sich um ein vielfaches als er an den Extraunterricht dachte. Mit dem Gedanken auzuwandern, stieg er unter die kalte Dusche.

Beim Frühstück schaufelte sich Hermine soviel Essen wie möglich auf ihren Teller. Sie war frustriert, sie war so richtig frustriert und in solchen Fällen hilft nur noch eins, Frustfressen.

Das gleiche schien auch auf ihre beste Freundin Ginny zuzutreffen, deren Nacht anscheinend nicht so verlaufen war, wie erhofft. Ron guckte ungläubig von seiner Schwester zu Hermine und wieder zurück. Er verstand die Frauen nicht, an manchen Tagen essen sie gar nichts und an anderen schaufeln sie sich Essen rein, als wäre dies ihre letzte Mahlzeit.

Eine Woche ist es nun schon her und es ist nichts passiert, rein gar nichts. Wütend erstach Hermine ihre Cornflakes.

Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, das Snape sich die ganze Woche mit einem Kater herumschlagen musste, der sich gewaschen hatte. Er war froh darüber überhaupt geradeaus laufen zu können.

Ihr Plan abzuwarten, erwies sich letzten Montag noch als goldrichtig. Doch so langsam bekam sie echt hartnäckige Zweifel.

Dieser Man brachte sie um den Verstand.

War sie am Montag noch der Meinung gewesen, nie etwas mit einem Lehrer anzufangen, so liefen ihre Gedanken jetzt in eine ganz andere Richtung. Und wenn sich eine Hermine Granger sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann zog sie es auch gnadenlos durch.

Sie wusste nur noch nicht wie.

„ Hermine meinst du nicht, dass es langsam reicht. Soviel Hunger kannst du doch gar nicht haben?"

„ Das sagt gerade der Richtige.."

Bevor Hermine ihren Satz beenden konnte, erhob sich Dumbledore und bat um Ruhe.

Schnell war die Sache mit dem Extraunterricht geklärt und Albus wandte sich wieder interessiert seinem Marmeladentoast zu.

Harry und Ron sahen aus, als hätte man ihnen gesagt, dass Voldemort den Weihnachtsmann gekillt hätte.

Hermine fühlte sich gerade so als ob sie dem Weihnachtsmann höchstpersönlich über den Weg gelatscht wäre.

Das war ihre Chance in die offensive zu gehen. Gut McGonagall und der restliche Kurs würden da so ein kleines Problem in ihrem sonst perfekten Plan darstellen.

Aber auch dafür würde ihr schon irgendwann noch eine Lösung einfallen. Bestimmt.

Als Snape das verräterische Glitzern in ihren Augen sah, nachdem Dumblefdore seinen grandiosen Plan verkündet hatte, schwante ihm übles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich verspreche damit aufzuhören, immer zu schreiben, er will sie, er will sie doch nicht und umgekehrt. Bin selbst ein bisschen verwirrt, darüber. Also um dass das allerletzte mal für alle ( auch für mich ) klarzustellen.

Severus will sie, aber will nicht in die offenisve gehen, weil er Angst vor Dumbledore hat.

Hermine will ihn und ihr ist Dumbledore scheiß egal.

Und ich verspreche auch, mal über einen anderen Tag zu schreiben. Da passt es wirklich gut, dass der Extraunterricht an einem Mittwoch stattfindet oder :)

Nochmal vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews und bis zum nächsten Mal.


	6. Die Tricks der Frauen

Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt update. Ich war am Wochenende, das erste mal seit vier Wochen zuhause und bin von einem zum anderen gehetzt. Da fand ich leider keine Zeit weiterzuschreiben. Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel auch länger sein, ich habs geteilt. Teil 2 gibs am Wochenende. Fanfictionsschreiberehrenwort.

Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews, hab mich wieder wie ne Schneekugel gefreut ( Der Schnee fällt übrigens immer noch )

Viel Spaß beim lesen….

6 Kapitel: Die Tricks der Frauen

Kurz darauf wurde ihm auch sogleich übel, was einerseits an dem Essen, aber auch an der Tatsache der bevorstehenden Doppelstunde Zaubertränke liegen könnte. Wohl eher das Essen, da sein Magen seit letzten Montag, überaus empfindlich auf alles reagierte, was nur im entferntesten mit Nahrung zu tun hatte.

Der Zaubertrankstunde sah er noch mit eingeredeter Gelassenheit entgegen. Er hielt Hermine für eine 100, anständige Griffindor, nicht im Traum würde er daran denken, dass Hermine mehr Slytherin Eigenschaften im Blut hat, als ihm lieb war.

Aber jeder darf sich ja mal irren, oder??

Zur selben Zeit versuchte ein sehr nervöser Blaise Zabini zum Unterricht zu gelangen. Doch irgendwie bekam er das Gefühl nicht los, beobachtet zu werden.

Schnell erwischte er sich dabei, wie er sich immer mal wieder umdrehte um letztendlich in einer leeren Gang zu starren.

Es gibt fast nichts Schlimmeres für einen Slytherin als beobachtet zu werden und bei Blaise fühlte es sich langsam an, wie ein Dauerzustand .

Was noch dazu kam waren die feixenden Blicke seiner Mitschüler, die schon an seinem Seelenheil zweifelten.

Es musste aber auch wirklich komisch aussehen, wie der sonst so selbstsichere und arrogante Blaise nervös durch die Gänge hüpfte. Er konnte es sich wahrlich nicht erklären, langsam glaubte er schon, er wäre paranoid geworden und das in nur einer Woche.

Als Blaise endlich im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke angekommen war, wurde ihm um einiges wohler zumute und dieses Gefühl war plötzlich verschwunden. Doch auch das kannte Blaise nun inzwischen ziemlich gut, denn immer wenn er Unterricht hatte, war alles ganz normal. Aber wenn er irgendein Klassenzimmer verließ spürte er wieder diese Blicke die sich anscheinend in seinen Nacken bohrten.

Er setzte sich schnell in die hinterste Ecke und schaute zweifelnd zu dem Menschen, der seit einer Woche auch irgendwie neben sich stand. Sein Hauslehrer, Mentor und Vorbild.

Dieser sonst immer voll Kontrollierte und Konzentrierte Mensch, war vollkommen von der Rolle. Das blieb den meisten, eigentlich allen unbemerkt, weil sie sich nicht die Zeit nahmen genauer hinzuschauen. Die Tatsache das Blaise die Fähigkeit besaß, die Schwächen der anderen mit nur einem Blick einzufangen, bleibt an dieser Stelle ungesagt.

Snapes Bewegungen wirkten oftmals fahrig und etwas unsicher und die Tatsache, dass ein Severus Snape absichtlich einen Trank fehlerhaft braute, würde jedem zu denken geben. Doch wie gut auch Blaise Gespür für die offensichtlichen Dinge war, so falsch lag er mit der Interpretation von ihnen.

Nie im Leben würde er daran denken, dass eine Hermine Granger diese Verhaltensweise hervorufen könnte. Dieses traute er eher einem sehr selbstverliebten, machthungrigen Irren zu. Nicht einem Schlammblut.

Wäre ihm an diesem Tag ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten aufgefallen, hätte er vielleicht andere Schlüsse gezogen.

Doch so bleibt das Geheimnis der beiden, noch wohl behütet, weil niemand mit dem unwahrscheinlichsten rechnen würde, obwohl Hermine es in dieser Doppelstunde regelrecht darauf anlegte aufzufliegen.

Denn sie benahm sich überhaupt nicht wie eine Hermine Granger. Es war mehr eine Mischung aus einer liebestollen Lavender und einer hinterlistigen Pansy.

Sie merkte schnell, dass ihr Plan viel versprechend war, denn ihr so kontrollierter Professor wurde zunehmend nervöser.

Dabei tat sie nichts anderes, als sich öfters als nötig mit der Zunge über ihre ach so trockenen Lippen zu fahren oder sich ein bisschen zu weit vorne überzubeugen, damit sie ja auch nichts verpasste was in ihrem Kessel so vor sich ging. Dabei hatte sie ihre Bluse, wegen der ansteigenden Hitze im Kerker ziemlich weit aufgeknöpft.

Habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass sie sich wieder in die erste Reihe gesetzt hatte.

Dazu kam noch der ein oder andere kokette Augenaufschlag in Richtung Lehrerpult. Die Schüler im Klassenzimmer wussten gar nicht wie gefährlich ihr Leben am seidenen Faden hing, da vor der Tafel ein wutschnaubende Snape versuchte, seine verloren Kontrolle wieder zurück zu gewinnen. Was ihm natürlich vollständig misslang.

Es wurmte ihm, ständig das vor Augen zu haben, was er nicht kriegen durfte und dann auch noch auf so eine Art und Weise präsentiert, dass es fast schmerzte.

Das schlimmste war, dass er sich für kein Gefühl entscheiden konnte. Er stand zwar kurz vor dem größten Wutausbruch aller Zeiten, konnte aber nicht umhin, dass sie es schaffte seine Lust noch weiter anzufachen. Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er nie gedacht, dass sich diese noch steigern könnte. Wo ist denn mal ne kalte Dusche wenn man sie dringend braucht.

Doch in diesem ganzen Gefühlschaos, (ja bei Männern ergeben zwei Gefühle schon ein Chaos ) schlich sich ein noch viel mächtigeres Gefühl. Nämlich Rache und er wusste auch schon genau, wann seine Racheaktion starten würde. Mit einem innerlichen Grinsen freute er sich nun doch auf den Extra Unterricht, dann würde er ihr zeigen, wo ihre Grenzen liegen.

Denn so ein Verhalten konnte er sich von einer Griffindor einfach nicht bieten lassen. Er bereute es mit jeder Minute mehr nichts sagen zu können, denn alles hätte sich verdammt komisch angehört.

Wie zum Beispiel, Miss Granger würden sie es bitte unterlassen mit mir zu flirten. Nein das geht wirklich nicht. Es reichte ihm schon das Hermine ihn komisch anguckte, dieses Verhalten brauchte er nicht von der gesamten Klasse. Sie reichte ihm völlig aus.

Immer wieder schielte er zur Uhr und musste deprimierend feststellen, dass gerade mal 20 Minuten vergangen waren und sein obligatorischer Gang durch die Reihen ihm noch bevorstand.

Mit einem mal merkte er, dass er durch Hermines Aktionen mehr neben sich stand als er zugeben wollte, denn er verspürte überhaupt gar keine Lust irgendeinen Schüler in Grund und Boden zu stampfen. Die einzige Lust die er hatte, war Hermine so schnell es ginge, wieder in diesen Vorratsschrank zu ziehen.

Doch das blieb ihm leider verwährt und so machte er sich mit einem leisen Seufzer auf dem Weg zu Neville.

Als die Stunde sich endlich dem Ende näherte, wagte Snape zu hoffen, dass Hermine mit ihrer Vorstellung auch am Ende war. Er musste zugeben, dass sie in dieser Doppelstunde äußerst kreativ darin war, ihm um den Verstand zu bringen.

Er wusste nicht, dass man sexy aussehen konnte, indem man einen Trank umrührte. Ab Heute wusste er es und diese auf und ab Bewegungen am Löffel mit ihrer Hand, veranlassten ihn sogar dazu sich lieber hinzusetzen.

Als die Stunde vorbei war und alle Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten, gab es für Snape nur noch einen Gedanken: „ Der Mittwoch kann kommen."

Wenn eine Griffindor schon so Slytherin aggieren konnte, dann sollte sie sich in Acht nehmen. Denn ein Slytherin konnte so was noch viel besser, liegt einfach in seiner Natur.

Hermine ging an diesem Abend sehr zufrieden ins Bett, ihre one woman show heute in Zaubertränke war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Sie konnte genau beobachten, wie seine Nervösität mit jeder Bewegung ihrerseits zunahm.

Froh und glücklich schlief sie ein, ohne einen Gedanken an die Konsequenzen zu verschwenden, denn in diesem Moment unterschätzte sie das Oberhaupt von Slytherin.

Das fiel ihr aber erst am Mittwochnachmittag auf, doch da war es auch schon zu spät. Denn Snape hatte das Blatt einfach umgedreht.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und das einige sich auf dieses kleine Kästchen da unten verirren werden ….

Bin ja immer offen für alles…


	7. Die Tricks der Frauen Teil 2

Hier ist auch schon der zweite Teil von Hermines schmucken Plan. Vielen Dank an Miyu und Gnomy für die Reviews, hab mich wieder sehr gefreut. Diesmal beantworte ich auch gleich noch die Reviews vom 5 Kapitel, bin ich Mittwoch leider nicht mehr dazugekommen.

Miyu: Das Dumbledore ihr scheiß egal ist, stand ja nicht im Text. Ich wollt damit nur zum Ausdruck bringen, wie stark sie Severus will.

Gnomy: tja mal sehen, wer von den beiden zuerst aufgibt, aber man kennt ja diese beiden stur Köpfe. Was mit Blaise ist, musst du noch ein bisschen selber rumraten. Wird noch nicht verraten…

Sepsis: mal gucken, dass war bestimmt nicht das letzte mal, wo Severus so ein Besäufnis veranstaltet.

Rianne71: es ist doch immer so, einer macht was und alle müssens ausbaden.

Finalspirit07: du hast recht, ich will aus ihm ja kein Alkoholiker machen, oder doch? Nein. In meiner Geschichte wird er eher dauergeil als dauerblau sein. Auch was schönes.

Jonito: in uns allen steckt doch ein kleiner Slytherin

So und nun viel Spaß beim lesen….

7 Kapitel: Die Tricks der Frauen Teil 2

Hermine stand gerade vor dem Spiegel und machte sich für den Extraunterricht fertig. Heute würde also ihr Plan in die zweite Runde gehen. Es machte ihr langsam richtig Spaß ihn so nervös zu machen und dass beste daran war, dass sie! es schaffte ihn nervös zu machen, sie ganz allein.

Als sie endlich mit ihren Haaren zufrieden war, ging sie runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ein Harry Potter schon geschlagene 10 Minuten wartete.

„ Sorry Harry, wird nicht noch mal passieren."

„ Das sagst du jedes Mal." Grummelte Harry vor sich hin, doch er war ihr nicht böse. Hermine war ja schließlich nicht so wie Ron und er, die einfach aus dem Bett stiegen und die Sprüche über ihre unordentlichen Haare geflissentlich ignorierten.

Auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern unterhielten sich die beiden über den bevorstehenden Trankbraumarathon.

„ Wo ist eigentlich Ron?" fragte Hermine nach einer Weile, als ihr das fehlen der blöden Sprüche aufgefallen war, die Ron immer mal wieder mitten in einer Unterhaltung fallen ließ.

Auf diese Frage hin, verdunkelte sich Harrys Gesicht zusehends. „ Der ist stinksauer auf mich."

„ Warum denn nun schon wieder?" Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht mehr, Ron konnte schneller einschnappen als ein Knallrumpfigerkröter explodieren.

„ Das willst du gar nicht wissen…" nuschelte Harry in seinen noch nicht vorhandenen Bart, da er ihre Reaktion auf solche Sätze genau kannte.

„ Harry James Potter, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich alt genug bin, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen!!" plusterte Hermine sich auf und machte dabei sogar einer Molly Weasley starke Konkurrenz.

„ Na dann, er ist wegen meiner Idee im Raum der Wünsche schlecht auf mich zu sprechen. Da er mir die Schuld daran gibt, dass dich anscheinend jemand anderes als er abgeschleppt hat."

_Ich wollte es wirklich nicht wissen…_

„ Hat er Recht mit seinem Verdacht Mine?"

_Mist, warum kann Miss alles Wisser, nie wissen bei welchen Momenten man seine verdammte Klappe zu halten hat._

„ Ich mein, wo ist denn bitte schön dein Traumprinz, von dem Ron die ganze Zeit redet?"

_Unten im Kerker und zählt wahrscheinlich gerade Krötenschleimaugen._

„ Warum hast du ihn uns eigentlich nicht vorgestellt, kenn ich ihn?"

_Wohwohwoh, hab ich an irgendeiner Stelle seine Vermutung bestätigt??? Und kennen??? Hätte er gefragt hasse ich ihn, hätte ich ihm wahrscheinlich ne Antwort geben können. Aber wer kennt denn schon, dass größte Mysterium das auf der Welt wandelt._

„ Mine, wenn du weiterhin so still schweigend neben mir herläufst, hat Ron wahrscheinlich doch Recht gehabt. Was hat denn dein angebeteter so an sich, dass du ihn uns nicht vorstellen willst oder kannst. "

_Weiter so Harry, streu schön Salz in die Wunde. Wie soll ich es deiner Meinung am besten preisgeben. Im Tagespropheten?_

„ Weißt du Harry, die Sache ist etwas kompliziert… Harry???"

Beim sprechen wollte Hermine sich nur kurz vergewissern, wie weit Harrys Zauberstab aus seiner Reichweite entfernt war. Doch neben ihr war kein Harry mehr.

„ Harry?" rufend drehte sie sich um und erblickte ihn keine 10 Meter von ihr entfernt im Flur stehend und einen bestimmten Punkt am Ende des Flures fixierend. Cho.

Hermine schlug sich ihre Hand gegen die Stirn. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein, dieser Typ sollte Scheuklappen tragen.

Schnell ging sie zu Harry und zog ihn Richtung Kerker. Wenigstens entkam sie dadurch Harrys nervenden Fragen, da er jetzt für circa zwei Stunden, nicht mehr ansprechbar war. Diesen, wie sie ihn in der Zwischenzeit schon nannte, Cho-ische Zustand überwältigte ihn jedes Mal wenn er ihren Weg kreuzte.

Hermine wollte gar nicht wissen, was mit ihrem besten Freund passieren würde, wenn Cho ihn anspräche. Koma?

Immer wieder kam Hermine, der Verdacht, dass dieser eine bestimmte Sonntag, gekoppelt mit der einen bescheuerten Idee, ihrer aller Leben verändert hat. Denn alle benahmen sich seit dem nicht mehr wie sie selbst.

Der nächste Beweis für ihre Theorie kam geradewegs um die Ecke gehetzt. Ein Blaise Zabini mit unordentlichen Haaren. So was war eigentlich ein rotes Kreuz im Kalender wehrt. Denn Hermine war sich sicher, dass selbst wenn die Welt kurz vor ihrem eigenen Untergang steht, Blaise sich davor, dabei und danach die Haare kämen würde.

Eigentlich hätte sie nur zu gerne gewusst, wer oder was Blaise so aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Doch sie musste jetzt erstmal selbst jemanden aus der Fassung bringen.

Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht betrat sie den Klassenraum und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz in der ersten Reihe, gleich neben Draco Malfoy.

Aber was nimmt man nicht alles in Kauf für eine gute Sache.

Draco guckte sie nur etwas schräg von der Seite an und schob ihr seltsames Verhalten, sich einfach neben ihm zu setzten, auf ihren unnatürlich großen Lerneifer. Seinen bissigen Kommentar, der ihm schon auf der Zunge lag, schluckte er lieber runter. Schließlich hatte er sich von einer Zukunft mit Ginny noch nicht ganz verabschiedet. Obwohl er dann regen Kontakt mit Tick, Trick und Track hätte.

So wandte er sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wieder seinen Zutaten zu.

Es wunderte Hermine schon stark einfach von ihm ignoriert zu werden, innerlich hatte sie sich schon einige Antworten auf seine blöden Kommentare zurechtgelegt.

_Ich sag doch, alle verhalten sich anders als sonst._

Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie bemerkte, dass das genauso gut auch auf sie zutraf. Denn sie knöpfte gerade mitten im Unterricht die ersten drei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse auf. Den Schlips hatte sie schon voraussichtlich oben in ihrem Zimmer vergessen.

Aber da ja zum Glück Sommer war und das hier nicht unter dem regulären Unterricht lief, hoffte Hermine, dass Professor McGonagall sich daran nicht stören würde.

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht betrat Minerva McGonagall den Raum um sogleich ihre Stirn in Falten zu legen, als ihr Blick über ihre Schützlinge fiel.

Ein abwesend wirkender Harry Potter, ein Draco Malfoy der ruhig neben der mugelstämmigen Hermine Granger saß, eine Hermine Granger die Draco Malfoy nicht die ganze Zeit an die Gurgel sprang, ein zerzauster Blaise Zabini und so weiter und weiter.

Sie hätte zu jedem im Raum solch ein Kommentar abgeben können. Kopfschüttelnd ging sie zum Pult. Zum Glück schob sie dieses doch recht merkwürdiges Verhalten auf den heran nahenden Krieg und nicht auf freigesetzte pubertäre Hormone.

Sonst wäre ihr nur schmerzlich bewusst geworden, dass sie kurz davor standen mit einer Gruppe liebeskranker Teenager in den Krieg zu ziehen. So was ist ja bekannter weise keine gute Vorraussetzung einen solchen Krieg zu gewinnen. Außer sie wollen den dunklen Lord durch Flower Power in die Knie zwingen.

Plötzlich wurde es sehr still im Raum, denn Professor Snape betrat das Klassenzimmer, siegessicher und mit allen Wassern gewaschen.

Seine Haarspitzen waren sogar noch etwas feucht von der kalten Dusche, die er vorsichtshalber vor dem Extraunterricht über sich ergehen gelassen hatte.

Dieser Anblick, schon allein diese Haare, ließen Hermine schlagartig die 10 bedeutsamsten Hexenmeister der letzten Jahrhunderte vergessen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Snape nicht in irgendeiner Abschlussprüfung von ihr Aufsicht hatte, sonst war's das mit den Ohnegleichen.

Mögen die Spiele beginnen.

Doch Hermine ahnte nicht, dass sie heute nicht alleine spielte.

Der Unterricht begann verhältnismäßig normal. In dieser Woche würden sie erstmal alle wichtigen und starken Heiltränke versuchen zu brauen. Jeder Schüler durfte seine gelungenen Heiltränke behalten um sie später, wenn nötig einzusetzen.

Als alle sich die notwendigen Zutaten zusammengesucht hatten, begannen sie sogleich mit der Arbeit. Die zwei Professoren gingen durch die Reihen um nötige Hilfestellungen zuleisten.

Immer wenn Professor McGonagall abgelenkt war, schaute Hermine aufreizend zu Snape, der diesmal den Blick mit voller Intensität erwiderte, sodass es ihr kalt den Rücken hinab lief.

Schnell senkte sie ihren Blick und kaute etwas nervös an ihrer Unterlippe, mit so einer Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er an ihr vorbei und streifte dabei mit seinem Umhang leicht ihren Unterarm und auch das zeigte Wirkung. Denn jetzt überzog Hermine eine wohlige Gänsehaut.

Heute war sie wohl an der Reihe vor Lust und Nervosität zu vergehen und sie hatte noch 3 Stunde süße Qual vor sich, doch so schnell würde sie nicht klein beigeben.

Er war zwar ein Slytherin, aber sie war immer noch eine Frau.

Als Snape sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch begeben hatte, zog er sie fast mit seinen Blicken aus. Doch zu seinem Pech, war gerade die Zeit gekommen, die Heiltränke umzurühren und das war nun wirklich Hermines Spezialgebiet.

Sie wusste, dass sie jetzt am Zug war und zögerte nicht lange bei der Frage welche Karte sie jetzt spielen würde. Ihr Ass im Ärmel.

Obwohl sie sich unter seinen recht anzüglichen Blicken schwer konzentrieren konnte.

Zuerst leckte sie sich langsam über ihre Lippen und griff dabei mit einer Hand zum Löffel, diesen ließ sie dann auch langsam in den vor sich hin blubbernden Trank sinken.

Mit einer Ruhe rührte sie den Trank und ließ dabei ihre Hand immer wieder gekonnt hoch und runter wandern. Nach der dritten Bewegung kam dann der kokette Augenaufschlag in Richtung Lehrer.

„ Mensch Granger, kannst du mal aufhören so umzurühren, mir wird schon ganz anders." blaffte sie Malfoy leise an. Er hatte sie jetzt schon so ne halbe Minute lang beobachtet und konnte einfach den Blick von ihren Umrührkünsten nicht lösen.

_Ups_

Als Hermine endlich wieder normal den Trank umrührte, seufzte Snape erleichtert auf. Lange hätte er diese Show nicht mehr durchgehalten.

_50 Punkte für Slytherin._

Wo war denn die männliche Standfestigkeit, wenn man sie mal brauchte. Seine hatte anscheinend gerade ihren Jahresurlaub begonnen.

Ein unnatürliches Blubbern in der letzten Reihe ließ ihn aufhorchen und endlich seine Blicke von Hermine abwenden. Neville, von wem auch sonst. Er sollte sich lieber beeilen, bevor der Trottel es mal wieder schaffte, seinen Kerker in Schutt und Asche zu zerlegen.

Über den plötzlichen Situationswechsel, war Hermine äußerst frustriert. Snape war jetzt erstmal 30 Minuten anderweitig beschäftigt und was sollte sie jetzt machen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich mal um ihren Zaubertrank kümmern, anstatt um den Zaubertrankprofessor.

Als Neville seine große Gardinenpredigt überlebt hatte, begaben sich die Schaulustigen Slytherin wieder an die Arbeit und Hermine begann wieder aufmerksam den Lehrertisch im Auge zu behalten, wo ein gewisser jemand bestimmt bald auftauchen würde.

Doch diesmal stand er direkt hinter ihr, früher wäre sie tierisch zusammen gezuckt, aber jetzt ließ sie sich von ihrem ziemlich tief sitzenden Schock nichts anmerken.

Snape stand wirklich sehr nah hinter ihr, sein Umhang berührte sanft ihre Schuluniform.

„ So, so Miss Granger, sie sind ….." Den Rest seiner Worte verstand sie nicht mehr, denn Snape hauchte ihr bei jedem Wort das er Aussprach sachte auf ihren Nacken. Dazu kam noch, dass eine seiner Hände unbemerkt von ihrem Rücken zum Po wanderte um dort eine Weile zu verhaaren. Nun war es um Hermine geschehen, eigentlich sah sie nur noch rosa Sterne vor ihren Augen.

Es kostete sie schon ihre volle Konzentration, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und vor allem stehen zu bleiben, auf dieser Puddingmasse, die sich vorhin noch Beine schimpfte.

So genial sein Plan auch war, so hatte er eine sehr wichtige Komponente nicht bedacht. Sie hier so nah bei sich zu spüren, brachte nicht nur sie sondern auch gleichzeitig ihm um den Verstand. Jeder einzelne Nerv in seinem Körper verzehrte sich nach ihr.

Die Tatsache, dass sein Satz zu ende war und sie anscheinend nicht mehr in der Lage war zu antworten und das diese ganze Situation bedenkliche Ausmaße annehmen könnte, ließen ihn sich von ihr entfernen.

Er musste zugeben, dass ihr mehr Möglichkeiten gegeben waren ihn zu reizen ohne aufzufallen, dass einzige was er machen konnte ohne sonderlich die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, war sie zu berühren.

So verbrachten die beiden die restliche Zeit, jeder auf seine Weise damit, die gegenseitige Lust mehr und mehr anzufachen. Keiner der beiden wollte klein beigeben und so machten sie immer weiter.

10 Minuten vor Unterrichtsende wurde Professor McGonagall zum Direktor gerufen und verschwand nach einem schnellen Abschiedsgruß aus dem Kerker.

Als die restlichen Schüler ihr 10 Minuten später folgten war das Klassenzimmer bis auf zwei Personen restlos leer. Beide unfähig zu bewegen und im Blick des anderen gnadenlos gefangen. In beiden brannte ein Feuer, dass nur eine Sache vermochte zu löschen.

Hermine war die erste, die sich bewegte. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Ihre Augen fixierten immer noch die schwärze seiner Augen.

„ Ich kann das genauso gut wie du…" Mit diesen Worten überbrückte sie den letzten kleinen Abstand und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter.

Diesmal küsste sie ihn. Durch das zwangsläufige 3 stündige Vorspiel kam dieser Kuss einer Erlösung gleich. Leidenschaftlich kosteten sie voneinander und wollten sich nie wieder loslassen und aufhören sich zu küssen. Sie brauchten den jeweils anderen wie die Luft zu atmen.

Das leise Klopfen an der Tür hörten sie nicht.

„ Severus, ich glaub ich hab mein Verwandlungsbuch bei dir vergessen."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, dass war also das 7 Kapitel.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ich hoffe das ich es nächste Woche schaffe ein kapitel hochzuladen, aber da ich noch keine fertigen Kapitel zu der Story habe, kann ich nichts versprechen.

Ich geb aber mein bestes.


	8. kalte Dusche gefällig?

Hi, da ich gestern Geburtstag hatte, kommt heute erst das neue Kapitel.

Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ich habe mich wieder sehr gefreut.

Gnomy: So leid es mir tut, aber du liegst mit deiner Vermutung richtig. Mal sehen, wie sie so reagiert.

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen…

Kapitel 8 : Eine kalte Dusche gefälligst???

Wer denkt, dass man nicht zwei Herzstillstände und einen beinahe Herzinfarkt auf einmal bekommen könnte, der irrt.

Denn genauso fühlte sich Severus Snape, als Minerva McGonagall einfach so in sein Klassenzimmer platzte, während er mit der Schulsprecherin knutschte. Vergleichbar war dieses Gefühl mit einer plötzlichen eiskalten Dusche, von oben.

Erschrocken sprangen Hermine und Severus auseinander und blickten auf eine Brillen putzende Minerva, die ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf einen kleinen Fleck am linken Rand ihrer Brille konzentrierte und nicht auf das verboten Geschehen direkt vor ihrer Nase achtete.

Als sie immer noch keine Antwort auf ihre Frage bekommen hatte, blickte sie verwirrt zu Severus. Dieser, der gerade seinen größten Schock in seinem bisherigen Leben glücklicherweise überlebt hatte, konnte sich schnell genug wieder fangen.

Es gab wenige Momente im Leben, wo er froh darüber war, ein Spion zu sein, doch das war auf jedenfall einer von ihnen.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte er ihre, wahrscheinlich nicht altersbedingte Zerstreutheit und brummte vor sich hin: „ Ich hab mich schon über das Buch gewundert, dass die ganze Zeit auf meinem Schreibtisch lag."

„ Oh, ja, dass ist meines. Wie konnte ich es nur vergessen?"

_Ja, wie konntest du nur._

Schnell nahm sie sich ihr Buch und ging Richtung Tür.

„ Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen, Severus, Miss Granger." Mit einem letzten höflichen Nicken, war sie auch schon verschwunden und die Tür knallte ins Schloss.

Zurück blieben zwei unendlich erleichterte Menschen. Severus überlegte gerade, was er eigentlich für eine Reaktion von Minerva erwartet hätte.

Einen Wutausbruch, der sich mit seinen Messen könnte, einen Ohnmachtsanfall?, eine sofortige Kündigung oder alles auf einmal? Er konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen und er war auch nicht scharf drauf, es irgendwann zu erfahren.

Hermine entriss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedankengängen.

„ Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen, Professor."

„ Ja, dass sollten sie vielleicht, Miss Granger." Er hatte den Satz noch nicht einmal zu Ende gesprochen, da knallte auch schon zum zweiten Mal in drei Minuten seine Tür ins Schloss.

Hermine wollte nur so schnell wie möglich, dieser Situation entfliehen. Ja, sie war total scharf auf ihren Lehrer und das gleiche traf anscheinend auch auf ihn zu. Doch darüber reden konnte sie einfach nicht, noch nicht und McGonagalls kurz Besuch, musste auch erstmal verdrängt werden. Mit dem Tempo einer afrikanischen Rennmaus, stürzte Hermine in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich nervös auf ihr Bett. Nicht vorzustellen, wenn ihre Verwandlungslehrerin doch etwas mit bekommen hätte. Doch ihr blieb erstmal nichts anderes übrig als abwarten, zu was anderen wäre sie im Moment sowieso nicht im stande.

Nun war er ganz alleine, keine Hermine und zum Glück keine Minerva mehr, die sich ihm wenn auch auf unterschiedlich Art und Weise an den Hals werfen würden.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl fallen. Er wollte sich wirklich nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn Minerva nicht ständig Brille putzend durch das Schloss laufen würde. Doch er konnte sich nicht wirklich sicher sein, dass sie nicht irgendetwas mit bekommen hatte, jetzt konnte er nur noch abwarten.

Ein gutes hatte die Sache aber, seine Lust auf Hermine, war spurlos verschwunden und er hatte, dass erste mal seit einer langen Zeit, seinen Kopf und seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle.

Wie lange dieser Zustand anhalten würde, wusste er nicht, doch wie er sich kannte, nicht allzu lang.

Wie ihm erging es Hermine, nicht anders. Noch vor ein paar Minuten saß sie auf ihrem Bett und machte sich existenzielle Sorgen um ihre Zukunft, doch nach und nach schlichen sich wieder die Bilder von Severus in ihren Kopf und das Gefühl von ihrem letzten Kuss überkam sie wieder, genauso wie die aufsteigende Erregung.

Jeder von ihnen wusste, was die beste Lösung war und entschieden sich trotzdem für Plan B. Hätte Hogwarts eine Wasserabrechnung, wäre Dumbledore in diesem Jahr wohl nicht um eine Nachzahlung herum kommen.

_Ich hasse kaltes Wasser_

0o0

Mit schnellen Schritten, war sie am Wasserspeier angelangt und murmelte sogleich das Passwort. Ohne abzuwarten, bis die Imitat Rolltreppe nach oben gelangte, hastete sie die hellen Steinstufen empor und stürzte ins Büro des Schulleiters.

Welcher sie glucksend, wegen ihrer bahnbrechende Ankunft empfang.

„ Minerva, was führt dich so schnell wieder zu mir? Zitronendrops??"

„ Wie schon vor 20 Minuten Albus, nein Danke."

Obwohl sie Albus Dumbledore über alles schätzte und bewunderte, aber seine ständige Süßigkeitenschacherei ging ihr ziemlich auf den Keks, gekoppelt mit dem süßlich, saurem Geruch, der jedem entgegenschlug, der es wagte ein Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledore zu führen, ohne den Sicherheitsabstand von einem guten Meter zu beachten.

Was man leider beim Frühstück nicht umgehen konnte.

Nachdem abgelehnten Zitronendrops, schob sich Albus gleich zwei von diesen Dingern in den Mund und bedeutete Minerva mit einer Geste sich hinzusetzten und ihr Anliegen ihm zu offenbaren.

Da sie sich die ganze Zeit schon zusammen genommen hatte, platzte ihr Verdacht gleich aus ihr heraus.

„ Ich habe vorhin mein Verwandlungsbuch bei Severus im Klassenzimmer vergessen und war eben da, um es zu holen. Als ich das Zimmer betrat, war Miss Granger mit Severus alleine und ich hatte den Eindruck, die beiden bei irgendwas gestört zu haben."

So nun war's raus.

Die einzige Antwort, die Minerva bekam, war erstmal ein typisches Albusglucksen.

Als er dann endlich seine zwei Dropse gelutscht hatte, sagte er. „ Du musst mir unbedingt erzählen, welche Medikamente du nimmst. Die will ich auch, wenn sie solche Halluzinationen verursachen. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Severus Snape eine Liebelei mit irgendjemandem anfangen würde und dann auch noch mit einer Schülerin aus Griffindor, die ihm seit sieben Jahren auf die nerven geht. Minerva, die zwei hassen sich wie die Pest."

Wenn so Hass aussieht, dann würde Voldemort wahrscheinlich, nur wegen seiner aufdrängenden Art und Weise sich den Leuten an den Hals zu werfen, nerven.

„ Du hast mich jetzt nicht wirklich gefragt, welche Medikament ich nehme, oder??" plusterte sich Minerva auf und ihre schrille Stimme, hatte einen ganz besonders hohen Ton angenommen.

„ Doch hab ich, und anscheinend haben sie noch mehr Nebenwirkungen als diese lustigen Halluzinationen."

„ Albus Dumbledore. Jetzt reichts! Anscheinend ( Dieses Wort betonte sie besonders ) ist es wieder an der Zeit, dich auf Dropsentzug zu schicken. Dieser ganze Zucker verklebt noch irgendwann dein Gehirn."

Hastig zog sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ seine geliebt Süßigkeitenschale verschwinden. Wie auch den gesamten Inhalt, des hinter seinem Schreibtisch stehenden Wandschranks.

Bevor Albus auch nur einen Ton von sich geben konnte, war Minerva schon von dannen. Doch schon bald hatte er seine innerliche Wut und anscheinend schnell eintretende Entzugserscheinungen unter Kontrolle und verfasste ruhig und gelassen eine kurze Nachricht.

Das einzigste woran man Dumbledores Verstimmung erkennen konnte, war an dem schnell aufziehenden Gewitter rund um Hogwarts und Umgebung.

0o0

Nachdem er endlich nicht mehr vor Kälte zitterte und auch die letzte von seinen feuchten Haarsträhnen sich in einem trockene Zustand befanden, setzte sich Severus Snape mit einem Glas Wein vor seinem warmen Kamin. Er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe haben.

Als plötzlich an diesem sonnigen Tag, ein Blitz sein dunkles Zimmer erhellte und der Regen nur so gegen seine Fensterscheiben prallte, schwante ihm übles.

Der Direktor war sauer.

Als dann auch noch eine kleine zusammen gerollte Nachricht vor seiner Nase erschien, gab es keine Zweifel mehr.

„ MINERVA!" brüllte er durchs Zimmer und stand auf und ging in sein Labor. Auch wenn er wusste das dies nichts ändern würde. Gar nichts.

Denn Dumbledores Post konnte sogar durch Wände schweben und als diese auch noch anfing an seinem geliebten Umhang zu knabbern. Riss Severus die kleine Nachricht auf.

Doch den Satz den er erwartet hatte ( Du bist gekündigt…), den bekam er nicht zu lesen.

Severus, du musst sofort nach Hogesmeade und mir neue Zitronendrops besorgen, meine sind wieder alle.

Albus

Instinktiv drehte er sich zum Fenster und sah gleich darauf wieder einen hellen Blitz vom Himmel schnellen. Da soll ich jetzt raus, geht klar, dass war das einzige was er gerade zum denken zustande war.

Eben hatte er noch seine kalte Dusche hinter sich gelassen und jetzt sollte er wieder in den Regen. Eigentlich sollte er ja Froh sein, dass Albus ihn nicht gleich rausgeschmissen hatte. Entweder Minerva hatte wirklich nichts gesehen oder Albus hatte ihr nur nicht geglaubt. Endlich kam ihm die Jahre lange Arbeit an seinem Ruf mal zu gute.

Schließlich wäre er, aus der Sicht der anderen, wahrscheinlich der letzte Mensch auf Erden, der sich mit anderen Menschen abgeben würden und wenn doch, dann schon gar nicht so. Wie sich Menschen doch irren können.

Aber das hier ging langsam wirklich zu weit. Nicht das ein überzuckerter Dumbledore nicht schon genug nerven würde. Aber das gerade er, Severus Snape Tränkemeister, Spion, Lehrer nun auch noch Dumbledores persönlicher Drogenlieferant war. Was kam als nächstes?

Die Welt verfluchend schnappte er sich seinen Umhang und rauschte los.

Hermine saß immer noch auf ihrem Bett und war hin und her gerissen, zwischen nervösität und Begehren. Immer wieder wanderten ihre Augen zur Tür, wo sie jeden Moment mit einer wütenden Hauslehrerin rechnete.

In den letzten drei Stunden hatte sie sich immer wieder geschworen, nie wieder in die Nähe dieses Menschen zu gehen. Doch dieser Schwur war vergleichbar mit, ich putze mir nach jedem Essen die Zähne, wenn man bei seinem Jahresbesuch im Wartezimmer eines Zahnarztes saß.

Das wusste Hermine nur zu genau, schließlich hatte sie jetzt schon dreimal von diesem köstlichen Kuchen probiert und wollte nicht eher aufhören, bis auch das letzte Krümmelchen verschlungen war. Dabei hoffte sie, dass dieser Kuchen die gleiche Eigenschaft hatte, wie diese dauernd brennenden Geburtstagskerzen.

Doch erstmal wollte sie wenigstens für die nächste Zeit Abstand halten.

Tief in Gedanken schaute sie aus dem Fenster und wunderte sich über dieses lang anhaltende Gewitter.

Wieder einmal zuckte ein heller Blitz vom Himmel und Hermine kuschelte sich tiefer in ihre gemütlichen Kissen. Froh darüber jetzt nicht draußen zu sein.

Bei diesem Wetter würde sie noch nicht mal einen Hund vor die Tür setzen.

Pitschnass und mit ziemlich unterkühlter Stimmung erreichte Severus Snape endlich den umgrenzenden Zaun Hogwarts. Eine riesige Kiste schwebte neben ihm und so machte er sich weiter auf den Weg um endlich wieder ins trockene zu gelangen.

Plötzlich schlug ein Blitz direkt neben ihm in den Boden und Severus Zähne fingen an zu klappern, auch verspürte er das Gefühl, dass trotz Regen seine Haare nicht mehr der Schwerkraft gehorchten.

„ Albus, wenn ich hier schon deinen Laufburschen spiele, solltest du es wenigstens unterlassen mich umzubringen!" donnerte Severus Richtung Schloss.

Vor sich hin murmelnd ging er die letzten Meter bis zur Eingangshalle und ließ dort die Kiste einfach auf den Marmorboden krachen und rauschte, so gut dass eben mit einem nassen Umhang ging, in seine Gemächer.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs war er wieder trocken und begab sich daraufhin gleich mit einer halben Flasche Schlaftrank ins Bett. So konnte er wenigstens sicher sein, dass erst morgen früh, wieder bestimmte Personen die Gelegenheit bekamen ihn zu nerven.

Schnell versank er in einen tiefen Schlaf und verpasste seinen Kontrollgang. So entging ihm auch, wie zwei Griffindorschüler auf unterschiedlichen Wegen und Beweggründen in den Slytherintrakt schlichen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen …

So, dass wars mal wieder und wie schon mal erwähnt, lösen Reviews bei mir einen grandiosen Motivationsschub aus …


	9. schlechter Plan

Hier ist dann auch das nächste Kapitel, konnte es am Wochenende leider noch nicht hochladen, aber zum Glück gibs ja Internetcafes

Vielen, vielen dank für die Reviews!!!!!!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Kapitel 9 : Ein wirklicher schlechter Plan!!!

Das Mondlicht schien durch die großen Fenster in den dunklen Fluren Hogwarts. So war es einem wenigstens möglich nicht gegen jede Ritterrüstung zu rennen, wenn man des Nachts durch die Schule schlich.

Das gedämpfte Tapsen hallte leise von den Wänden wieder und Ginny betete zu allen Göttern und Zauberern nicht erwischt zu werden, vor allem nicht von einer ganz bestimmten Person. Hätte sie gewusst, dass dieser jemand ruhig und friedlich in seinem Bett schlummerte, wäre ihr um einiges wohler gewesen.

Doch sie wusste es nicht und war deswegen ein reines Nervenbündel, als sie endlich bei Draco ankam und sie zusammen ihren Weg fortsetzten. Geradewegs zum Raum der Wünsche.

In solchen Nächten verfluchte Draco jedes Mal die Tatsache, dass Granger und nicht er ein Einzelzimmer hatte. Wo er es doch so viel besser gebrauchen könnte, als sie! Da ja der liebe Blaise auf seinen Schönheitsschlaf bestand, müssen sie beide jetzt immer durch die halbe Schule latschen um endlich zur Sache zu kommen und dass dann auch noch mitten in der Nacht, wo man ja sowieso nichts besseres zu tun hatte.

Als sie endlich die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche hinter sich verschlossen hatten, zog Ginny ihn auch gleich auf das große, gemütliche Bett und nestelte an seinen Hemdknöpfen. Sie konnte es gar nicht abwarten seine Haut wieder unter ihren Fingern zu spüren und ihm diese süßen Laute zu entlocken, die er dabei immer von sich gab.

Draco der in seinen Gedanken immer noch bei seinem nicht vorhandenen Einzelzimmer war, fiel plötzlich das seltsame Verhalten heute von Granger im Extraunterricht ein. Da war es doch wirklich passend, dass gerade Grangers beste Freundin in seinen Armen lag und bestimmt nichts dagegen hätte, auch seine Neugierde zu befriedigen.

„ Was ist eigentlich in letzter Zeit mit Hermine los?" fragte er auch sogleich, bevor Ginny sich seinem Hosenknopf widmete und ihm somit auf andere Gedanken bringen würde.

Sofort hörte Ginny mit ihrer Fummelei auf und musterte ihren Gegenüber, als wäre ihr gerade bestätigt worden, dass er nicht alle Sammeltassen beisammen hätte.

„ WAS?, ich knöpf dir grade dein Hose auf und du denkst an Hermine?!? Irgendwas läuft ihr gerade Grund verkehrt!! Hättest du das nicht vorher sagen können, bevor wir uns eine Nacht nach der anderen um die Ohren schlagen??..."

Um ihren sicher noch lang anhaltenden Redefluss zu Stoppen, zog er sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Erst als er sich 100 prozentig sicher war, dass sie ihm jetzt zuhören würde, zog er sich zurück um ihr die Sache zu erklären.

„ Nein, so meinte ich das doch gar nicht! Wie du weißt hatten wir heute Extraunterricht, oder?" Abwartend schaute er auf eine schmollende Ginny, die wahrlich gespannt darauf war, wie er sich da wieder raus reden wollte. Deswegen nickte sie nur zur Bestätigung, dass er weiter reden sollte.

„ Sie hat sich doch tatsächlich neben mich gesetzt und dann auch noch ihren Trank gebraut ohne hinzusehen, da sie ständig nur nach vorne gestarrt hat."

Die Tatsache, dass er die ganze Zeit einen perfekten Blick auf ihr Dekoltée hatte und fast einen Ständer durch ihr aufreizendes umrühren bekommen hatte, verschwieg er lieber. Irgendetwas tief in seinem inneren, sagte ihm, dass Ginny das nicht sonderlich gut auffassen würde.

Doch schon allein sein gesagtes, reichte aus um sie zum Nachdenken zu bringen.

„ Hm, dass hört sich gar nicht nach Hermine an, dass du 3 Stunden neben ihr gesessen hast und trotzdem noch am Leben bist." Ginny versuchte krampfhaft ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken, als sie seinen Hals nach Würgemahlen absuchte, was ihr von seiner Seite nur einen bösen Blick einbrachte.

Jetzt war Rache angesagt!! Und seine würde sehr grausam sein, schwor er sich, als er sich über sie rollte und anfing sie an ihren empfindlichsten Stellen zu kitzeln. Nach mehreren Lachanfällen, auf beiden Seiten ( schließlich wuchs Ginny mit 6 älteren Brüdern auf ). Kamen sie endlich dazu, dass anzufangen, wofür sie gekommen waren.

Das Thema Hermine hatte Draco schon längst wieder vergessen, nur Ginny machte sich Gedanklich eine Notiz, dem komischen Verhalten ihrer besten Freundin schnellstens auf den Grund zu gehen.

0ooooooo0

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich auch noch eine andere Griffindorschülerin aus dem Bett geschlichen um dem Slytherintrakt einen Mitternächtlichenbesuch abzustatten. Mal wieder….

Leicht beschwingt ging sie ihres Weges, ohne auch nur den hauch einer Angst zu haben, vielleicht der widerspenstigen Fledermaus aus dem Kerker zu begegnen. Leise betrat sie den dunkel grün schimmernden Gemeinschaftsraum und hatte nur noch ein Ziel….

Bevor die Sonne auch nur aufgehen konnte, war sie wieder unbemerkt verschwunden und gab Draco Malfoy beinahe die Klinke in die Hand. Denn dieser war auch schon schweren Herzens aufgebrochen um ungesehen in sein Zimmer zu gelangen.

Als Draco sich anzog, streckte gerade ein ziemlich unausgeschlafener Blaise Zabini seinen Kopf vom Kissen.

„ War wohl nichts mit dem Schönheitsschlaf?" grinste Draco ihn an.

„ Haha, lach du nur. Ich hatte die ganze Nacht schon wieder das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Wenn das so weiter geht, penn ich irgendwo noch im stehen ein."

Zerknirscht schleifte sich ein Hundemüder Zabini ins Bad.

„ Langsam wirst du aber wirklich paranoid!" rief ihm Draco noch hinterher. Dieser machte sich dann gleich auf zum Frühstück, denn bei Blaise Tempo würden sie aller höchstens noch pünktlich zum Abendessen erscheinen. Da er aber so einen Bärenhunger hatte, ersparte Draco sich die Warterei und ging allein zum Frühstück.

0oooooo0

Der Hunger hatte es auch geschafft den tief und fest schlafenden Severus Snape aus seinem komatösen Zustand zu wecken.

Deswegen verzichtete er diesen Morgen auch auf seine obligatorische kalte Dusche und ging gleich in die große Halle. Er hatte sowieso die Nase voll von dem, was viele Leute Wasser nannten.

Schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran, fing er an zu frieren.

Am Lehrertisch angekommen, ignorierte er das freudestrahlende Lächeln seines Exlieblingsdirektors und setzte sich so weit wie möglich weg von ihm. Den Blick immer starr auf sein Spiegelei gerichtet und in jeder Sekunde mit der Versuchung kämpfend seinen Kopf zu heben, um sie anzusehen.

Nach endlosen fünf Minuten gab es ein Unentschieden zwischen Körper und Verstand und somit rauschte er mit wehenden Roben aus der Halle ohne auch nur einen Bissen angerührt zu haben.

Hätte er nur einmal aufgeschaut, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass Hermine gar nicht in der Halle gewesen war. Sie hielt sich erstmal fern von allen öffentlichen Plätzen, wo sie ihm begegnen könnte.

Mürrisch setzte er sich in seinen Lieblingssessel. Immer wieder dachte er darüber nach, wie er mal wieder in einer solchen vertrackten Situation geraten war. Er musste unbedingt mit Hermine reden, aber bloß wie und die noch größere Frage war, was zum Henker sollte er ihr sagen?

Etwa, dass jedes Mal wenn er sie nur sieht, sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seinem Körper ausbreitet, direkt in seine Lendengegend. Oder, dass er nach diesem ersten Kuss, an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als an sie. Bestimmt nicht!

Das würde sein Image völlig ruinieren. Auf der anderen Seite würde es aber erklären, warum sie sich jetzt schon dreimal geküsst hatten.

_Ach, das ist doch alles zum Haare raufen _

Nervös tigerte Severus durch sein Wohnzimmer, bis ihm endlich eine zündende Idee kam. Irgendwann würde er sie mal alleine antreffen und dann würden ihm sicherlich ganz von alleine die richtigen Worte einfallen. Und irgendwann würde ihm dann auch auffallen, wie bescheuert sein Plan doch war. Doch dann würde es höchst wahrscheinlich schon zu spät sein.

Nach ein paar Tagen, schien ihm schon der erste Teil seines Planes als komplett undurchführbar. Denn wenn er sie mal sah, klebte sie immer an Potter oder Weasley, oder Weasley an ihr.

Im Unterricht war sie ungewohnt still und egal was er machte ( Kessel laut auf den Tisch knallen lassen usw. ) sie hob nie ihren Blick.

0oooo0

Erfreut darüber es mal eine Woche geschafft zu haben, sich nicht an den Hals des meist gehasteten Lehrers zu werfen, erlaubte sich Hermine mal alleine in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Sonst wäre sie Ron noch im Laufe des Abends an die Gurgel gegangen, denn seine ständige Anwesenheit, oft in Verbindung mit dem Jungen der immer noch am Leben war, war schier unerträglich.

Sie liebte ihre beiden Freunde über alles, wirklich und sie waren ihre Familie, doch wenn man eine Woche non Stopp mit Pubertären Jungs zusammenhängt, wird das sogar einer Hermine zu viel.

Doch die beiden, brachten einen entscheidenden Faktor mit, sie waren das beste Verhütungsmittel, das der Markt je gesehen hatte.

Auf ihren selbst erlaubten und bewilligten Freigang, schien irgendwas schief zu laufen, denn sie kam nicht in der Bibliothek an, da die Treppen ständig ihre Richtungen wechselten und sie schon wider im dritten Stock stand, anstatt vor der großen Halle.

Etwas frustrierter als vorher, bog sie um die Ecke und blieb sofort stehen. Am anderen Ende des Flures stand niemand anderes als der Staatsfeind Nr. 1, wenn sie eine vorbildliche Schulsprecherin sein wollte.

Auch Severus Snape blieb wie erstarrt stehen, bis ein Geräusch im Nebengang ihn für kurze Zeit ablenkte.

Diese vortreffliche Gelegenheit nutzte Hermine sofort um durch eine Tür direkt neben ihr unbemerkt zu verschwinden. Geradewegs in eine kleine Besenkammer.

Als Snape sich wieder dem Flur zuwendete, war keine Spur mehr von Hermine zu sehen. Leise fluchend lief er den Flur entlang, bis er von weitem die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy hörte.

Schnell suchte er nach einem guten Versteck und hatte somit bald die Wahl, zwischen einer staubigen Besenkammer und einem Gespräch mit Mister Platinblond.

Kurzer Hand entschied er sich dann doch für die Besenkammer. In letzter Sekunde war er in den engen dunklen Raum verschwunden.

„ Autsch" …

0ooooo0oooo0ooooo

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ...

Ich werde mich wirklich bemühen, nächsten Montag das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen!!!!


	10. Gespräch in der Besenkammer

Ich weiß, ich wollte letzte Woche schon updaten. Mir sind Brüssel, eine menge Alkohol und eine kleine Schreibblockade dazwischen gekommen. Sorry!!!!

Vielen Dank für die Reviews!!!!!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen….

10 Kapitel : Ein Gespräch in der Besenkammer

„ Hermine?" fragte er ungläubig ins dunkle hinein. Obwohl er sich die Frage, nach ihrem Aufschrei und dem Wildblumengeruch der ihm entgegenschlug, eigentlich hätte sparen können. Irgendwie dachte Hermine sich das auch, denn sie antwortete prompt mit einer Gegenfrage.

„ Was machen sie hier?"

Etwas überrumpelt von der Frage, sagte er die Wahrheit. Gut, eine glaubhafte Lüge, wäre ihm in diesem Moment auch schwerlich eingefallen. Es war ja sonst nicht seine Art Filch bei der Arbeit zu helfen.

„ Mich verstecken und sie?"

Ertappt. Langsam kam sie sich richtig blöd vor, sich vor ihm in einer Besenkammer zu verstecken, aber sie war ja anscheinend nicht die einzige, die auf solche Ideen kam.

Doch sie hätte wirklich besser daran getan, einfach an ihm vorbei zu marschieren. Denn hier in dieser Besenkammer, gab es nur sie beide und einen Haufen Besen und das alles auf engsten Raum.

Hastig gab sie ihm eine Antwort, wobei sie über ihre eigenen Worte stolperte.

„ Ich verstecke mich auch."

Er wusste, dass seine nächste Frage ziemlich überflüssig war, dies hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, sie zu stellen. Die Worte kamen einfach ungewollt über seine Lippen.

„ Vor wem?"

Das waren sie also, die genialen Worte, die ihm bestimmt einfallen würden, wenn er endlich mal mit ihr Sprechen könnte. Man musste ihm aber lassen, dass die Situation nicht gerade Hirnstimulierend war.

Durch die plötzlich Anwesenheit, des jeweils anderen, bekamen beiden nicht mit, wie eng und klein diese Kammer doch war und das sie nur ein kleinen Schritt voneinander entfernt standen.

Doch auch den beiden Genies, fiel irgendwann dieses winzige Detail, nach Severus idiotischer Frage, auf.

Sie wussten nicht mehr genau, wer den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, doch im nächsten Moment fanden sie sich in einem stürmischen Kuss wieder, den beide in vollen Zügen genossen, schließlich war es schon eine ganze Woche her, wo sie den letzten Kuss miteinander teilten. Für manche, war das schon eine Ewigkeit.

Plötzlich hämmerte in Severus Kopf, wieder sein kleiner nerviger selbsternannter Moralapostel, um ihm daran zu erinnern, dass er ja eigentlich nur reden wollte.

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf wurde immer lauter und aufdringlicher. Sodass Severus zwischen zwei Küssen gegen ihre Lippen murmelte.

„ Wir müssen reden!"

Hermine ließ sich von seinem Gebrabbel nicht sonderlich stören und zog ihn in einen weiteren Kuss. Dabei glitten ihre Hände immer wieder durch sein seidig schwarzes Haar.

Doch irgendwann gewann ihre Neugierde die Oberhand.

„ Warum?" flüsterte sie ihm heiser entgegen.

„ Weil das hier nicht normal ist!"

Innerlich schalte er sich, für seine ach so gelungene Wortwahl. Denn Hermine hörte sofort auf ihn zu küssen und funkelte ihn wütend an, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er sie nicht sah. Sie war sich ja nicht mal sicher, ob sie auch in Richtung seiner Augen guckte.

Aber bei solchen Sachen, zählt ja meistens der Wille.

„ Warum ist das hier nicht normal? Weil du ein Schlammblut nicht erregend finden kannst?" zischte sie ihm entgegen und packte ihn unwirsch an den Schultern, um Abstand zwischen sich zu bringen. Dabei streifte sie seinen Umhang ab, der leise zu Boden flatterte.

Auf solchen einen Starrsinn, war er nun wirklich nicht vorbereitet gewesen und wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als sein lautes Nein mit einem Kuss zu unterstreichen.

Doch auch das half nicht im geringsten, um ihre gerade erwachten klitzekleinen Schlammblutkomplexe zu besänftigen. Das zweite mal schob sie ihn von sich, dabei griff er Halt suchend nach ihrem Kragen.

Das nächste, was man hörte, war das Geräusch von kleinen weißen Knöpfen, die auf dem staubigen Boden fielen.

Leicht blitzte Hermines BH durch ihre aufgerissene Bluse hervor. Doch das schien sie nicht im geringsten zu bemerken.

„ Was willst du denn damit sagen? Dass es dich vielleicht anekelt Miss know-it-all zu begehren?"

Durch die immer weiter ansteigende Erregung, konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Eigentlich hätten sie hier und jetzt was anderes machen sollen, als sich anzuschreien.

Doch seine Feststellung, dass das nicht normal wäre, hatte sie tiefer getroffen, so tief, dass Sex gerade zweitrangig war.

Wenn auch nur zweitrangig, konnten die beiden nicht die Finger voneinander lassen.

So riss Hermine ihm auch sein Hemd auf und seine Knöpfe gesellten sich zu ihrem auf den Boden. Auch wenn sie sich immer wieder einredete, es nur aus Rache getan zu haben. Sicherlich.

Severus wusste nicht mehr was er noch sagen sollte, um schnellsten dieses Missverständnis aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Sonst würde er noch von der Schule fliegen, weil es eine Prügelei in einer Besenkammer gab und nicht weil er mit eine seiner Schülerin geschlafen hatte. Obwohl er sicher nicht handgreiflich werden würde, bei Hermine war er sich da aber nicht so sicher.

„ Hermine, hör mir doch mal zu! Ich finde es normal, dass ich dich erregend finde. Aber nicht in einer solch kurzen Zeit, so stark."

„ Du findest mich also erregend?"

„ Ja um Merlins Willen!!!!"

Anscheinend hatte er diesmal genau das richtige gesagt, denn Hermine stürzte sich diesmal auf seine Lippen und nicht auf seine Worte. Durch diese überschwängliche Handlung verlor er sein Gleichgewicht und beide landeten unsanft auf den Boden.

Aber auch das störte sie nicht. Es interessierte sie nur noch, wie man den jeweils anderen, von seiner noch übrig gebliebenen Kleidung am schnellsten befreien konnte. Zum Glück mussten sie in der Hinsicht, nicht mehr viel machen.

Die ganze Zeit hörten sie nicht einmal auf sich zu küssen. Als Hermine ihn endlich von seiner Hose befreit hatte, stöhnte er laut auf, als sie seine harte Erregung in ihre Hände nahm. Immer wieder schoss ein heißes, verlangendes Prickeln durch ihren Körper.

Als Severus in sie drang, suchte er ihre Lippen für einen weiteren stürmischen Kuss. Bei jedem weiteren seiner tiefen Stöße, stöhnten beide lustvoll in den Mund des anderen und ihre Zungen hatten immer noch nicht genug davon den anderen zu schmecken.

Bald war es bei Hermine so weit, dass sie in eine Welt voll goldener, glitzernder Sterne tauchen würde. Als der Orgasmus sie überrollte krallte sie sich in seine Schultern und spürte kurz darauf, dass auch er in ihr kam.

Schwer atmend lehnte sie ihre Stirn an seine.

„ Was haben wir nur gemacht?" fragte Severus, als er mit seinem Daumen über ihr Wange strich.

„ Dem nachgegeben, was uns die ganze Zeit wie magisch anzog." Nuschelte sie an sein Gesicht. Seine Hand war jetzt an ihrem Kinn angelangt und er drückte sanft seine Lippen auf ihre.

„ Ich muss leider gehen."

„ Ich weiß…"

Mit einem Lumos suchten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und Hermine sprach noch schnell einen Reparo um die verloren gegangenen Knöpfe wieder an die richtige Stelle zu bringen.

Nach einem schnellen Kuss griff Severus nach der Türklinge und verschwand mit wehenden Roben. Wenn er jetzt nicht gegangen wäre, hätte er diese Besenkammer nie mehr verlassen.

Gleich nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lief ihm auch schon ein höchst aufgeregter Flitwick in die Arme.

„ Severus, sie müssen…. Geht es ihnen gut?"

„ Nur so aus reiner Neugierde, Fillius. Warum sollte es mir schlecht gehen, hm?"

„ Sie lächeln, iiich habe sie noch nie lächeln sehen." Flitwick sah äußerst verwirrt drein.

„ Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass es sie jetzt schockieren wird. Aber ich bin ein Mensch und diese haben eben nun mal die Fähigkeit zu lächeln. So unglaublich ihnen das auch erscheinen mag."

Aufeinmal wurde er ganz rot im Gesicht und stammelte etwas davon, dass Albus ihn dringend sehen wollte und noch was von Lucius Malfoy. Dann war er auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Und er hatte schon gedacht, dass es mal ein guter Tag werden würde. Grummelnd ging er Richtung Wasserspeier.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. So ich hab jetzt 2 Wochen sozusagen Urlaub und werde mich daran setzen mehr Kapitel auf einmal zu schreiben, um regelmäßiger updaten zu können. Sonst habe ich immer wenn ich eins geschrieben habe, hochgeladen. Ich wünsch euch ein frohes Fest!!! Butterbier und Kekse verteil….


	11. Reden ist silber

Da ich gerade noch zuhause bin, nutze ich noch mal das Internet, dass ich ab Montag nicht mehr haben werde um ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen.

Vielen vielen Dank für die Reviews, hab mich riesig gefreut

JoNiTO: ich habe wirklich die ganze Zeit hin und her überlegt, ob ich es nur bei reden belassen soll. Hab mich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Mal gucken wann oder ob sie auffliegen oder wer sonst noch auffliegt.

CuteRacoon: manche denken eben noch ( wie flitwick), dass ein lächeln von unserem lieben Severus, den gleichen stellenwert hat, wie das achte Weltwunder

Sepsis: ich hoffe mal, dass das nicht das letzte amüsante treffen werden wird.

Viel Spaß beim lesen…..

11 Kapitel : Reden ist Silber….

Mit einem energischen Klopfen verschaffte sich Severus Snape zutritt zum Büro des manchmal doch sehr nervenden Schulleiters. Egal was es diesmal war, er wollte es nur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Momentan war seine Gefühlswelt etwas zu aufgewühlt, um einen längeren Besuch bei seinem neugierigen Mentor zu überstehen, ohne mit einer Kündigung in der Hand heute Abend vor den Toren Hogwarts zu stehen.

„ Severus komm rein, schön das Filius dich so schnell gefunden hat, denn ich habe zu Mr. Malfoy gesagt, dass es doch keine Schwierigkeit sei, dich ausfindig zu machen." Begrüßte ihn Albus Dumbledore lächelnd.

Als Albus nach einer längeren Pause immer noch nicht weitersprach, sondern die Zeit nutzte seine Augen über das Gesicht seines langjährigen Freundes schweifen zu lassen, hielt es Severus nicht mehr aus, diese Musterung stillschweigend hinzunehmen.

„ Mir geht es gut!"

„ Das seh ich." Gluckste Albus vor sich hin. „ Ich wollte ja nur anmerken, dass dir dieses Lächeln wirklich entzückend steht. Darf ich den Grund, dieser Seltenheit erfragen?"

„ Nein, dass darfst du nicht!" knurrte Severus zu Albus. In Gedanken sprach er jedoch weiter, _außer du willst übers Wochenende, dich noch auf die Suche nach einem neuen Tränkemeister machen._

Seine doch recht erstaunlich lang anhaltende gute Laune war dahin, wenigstens müsste er sich jetzt nicht mehr irgendwelche dummen Kommentare über seine entgleiste Mimik anhören. Vielleicht wäre ja genau das die Waffe, die sie im Kampf gegen Voldemort brauchten. Er würde sich einfach mitten im Kampfgetümmel vor Voldemort stellen und ihn anlächeln, anscheinend haute es ja jeden aus den Socken, dann vielleicht auch ihn. Auf jedenfall hätten sie erstmal Bellatrix auf ihrer Seite.

„ Albus was willst du von mir?" drängelte Severus.

„ Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur Bescheid sagen, dass Lucius Malfoy dich gesucht hatte, weil er Gerüchte über seinen Sohn und eine Schülerin aus Gryffindor gehört hatte. Im soll sogar zu Ohren gekommen sein, dass es die junge Ginerva Weasley sei. Weißt du irgendwas darüber?"

„ Nein und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass Draco sich mit einer Weasley abgeben würde." Log Severus dem Schulleiter mitten ins Gesicht, er hatte einfach immer noch zu gute Laune um jemanden in die Pfanne zu hauen, auch wenn es sich um einen Schüler aus Gryffindor handelte.

Albus nickte erleichtert und zustimmend. „ Ja, dass wäre sehr unwahrscheinlich, stell dir mal vor er hätte sogar was mit der Muggelstämigen Miss Granger."

_Das sollte er sich nicht wagen! Das würde er nicht überleben._

Severus erwischte sich selbst bei Gedanken, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefielen.

Albus bemerkte nichts von der kurzzeitigen aufflackernden Eifersucht in Severus Augen und redete einfach weiter.

„ Sein Vater würde ausflippen und uns natürlich dafür verantwortlich machen. Severus versprich mir, dass du sobald du was hörst oder siehst, jegliche Bemühungen von beiden Seiten sofort unterbindest. Versprich es mir! Wir haben schon jetzt genug um die Ohren, da brauch ich nicht noch einen aufgebrachten Todesser tagtäglich in meinem Büro. "

Da er sowieso gerade gelogen hatte, konnte er damit auch ruhig weitermachen.

„ Ich gebe dir mein Wort!" Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung drehte sich Severus um und verschwand. Er würde sich nie und nimmer an das von ihm gegebene Versprechen halten, dafür war die Chance zu groß Malfoy junior vom Einfluss der Todesser zu befreien und ein Todesser weniger war immer noch besser als einer mehr.

Als er in seinen Gemächer angekommen war überlegte er fieberhaft, wie er es anstellen könnte die beiden schnellstens zu warnen ohne sich zu erkennen zu geben. Ein flüchtiger Gedanke flüsterte ihm zu, dass er nie im Leben so gehandelt hätte, wenn er heute nicht in diese eine bestimmte Besenkammer gestolpert wäre. Das stimmte zwar aber zumindest kam ihm so eine Idee. Hermine. Sie könnte es Ginny erzählen.

Das eine Problem hatte er zwar jetzt wenigstens zum Teil gelöst, dafür stand ein noch viel größeres im Raum, um das er sich lieber erstmal gedrückt hätte. Wie sollte er ihr schreiben, sein Plan mit dem Reden hat ja so grandios funktioniert, dass er immer noch genauso schlau war, wie letzte Woche. Nach all den Geschehnissen seit diesem einen verhängnisvollen Sonntag bereute er es nicht, mit Hermine geschlafen zu haben, er bereute es eher, dass das Reden ein bisschen zu kurz gekommen war.

Schnell ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und kramte Pergament und Feder hervor. Es verging noch eine Stunde und ein volles Tintenfass bis Severus die endgültige Nachricht verfasst hatte und losschickte. Seufzend reinigte er noch schnell seinen mit Papierknöllchen und abgebrochenen Federkielen versähten Boden, bevor er sich ein Glas Wein genehmigte und in einem gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin zu Ruhe kam.

oO0°///°0Oo

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors verbrachten Harry, Ron und Ginny den Abend mit Snape explodiert, als eine freudestrahlende, von einem bis zum anderen Ohr grinsende Hermine durch das Portätloch kam. Wie auf Watte schwebte sie fast zu dem Tisch an dem ihre Freunde saßen. Ginny bemerkte zuerst den veränderten Gemütszustand ihrer besten Freundin und fragte sich langsam ob an Dracos Therorie doch was dran sei, so hatte Hermine das letzte mal gelächelt, als sie eine Geschichte von Hogwarts zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Wenn man dieses Lächeln mit irgendwas überhaupt vergleichen konnte.

Kurz nach Ginny bemerkte auch Ron die Veränderung an Hermine und konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen.

„ Wer bist du? Und was hast du mit Hermine gemacht?" fragte Ron sie auch gleich verblüfft.

Diese reagierte total ungerührt. „ Eine bessere Frage wäre eher, was habt ihr mit Harry gemacht?" Dieser hatte die ganze Zeit über nicht einmal von seinem Blatt hochgesehen. Hermine war sich sogar sicher, dass er seit einigen Minuten nicht mal mehr geblinzelt hatte.

„ Cho." Kam es von Neville, der aus reiner Neugierde auch mit an den Tisch kam.

„ zweiter Stock neben Edward dem schwarzen Ritter." Setzte Ginny noch hinzu.

„ Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich mal mit ihm zu Madam Pomfrey, dass ist doch langsam nicht mehr normal. So schlimm war es doch früher auch nicht. Stellt euch nur mal vor, was passiert, wenn das mitten im Kampf geschieht. Die Zaubererwelt ist erledigt, wenn er es nicht endlich schafft, sie zu einem Date einzuladen oder sie endlich aus seinem Kopf kriegt." Hermine war fleißig damit beschäftigt von ihrer guten Laune abzulenken, was sie auch beinahe geschafft hätte, wenn Ron mal seine Klappe halten könnte.

„ Aber nun zu dir, was ist passiert, hast du die Hauselfen befreit?"

„ Gar nichts ist passiert, ich bin einfach nur gut drauf, sonst nichts!" beharrte Hermine weiter hin. Plötzlich hörte sie eine schwarze Eule am Fenster klopfen und stand auf, somit bekam sie auch das kollektive Kopfschütteln über ihre Aussage nicht mehr mit.

Nachdem sie das Fenster geöffnet hatte, breitete der große Vogel seine Flügel aus und ließ einen kleinen zusammen gefalteten Brief in ihre Hände fallen, bevor er sich wieder auf und davon machte.

Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete Hermine den Zettel und traute ihren Augen nicht. Nur um sicherzustellen las sie sich den doch recht kurzen Text dreimal durch, der Inhalt blieb gleich, wie auch der unwahrscheinliche Absender.

Sage bitte deiner Freundin Ginny Bescheid, dass sie und Draco beinahe aufgeflogen sind und sie sich ruhig verhalten sollen und kein Wort zu Draco, dass ich es dir gesagt habe.

Severus Snape

Es gab nur noch eine einzige Frage die sich in Hermines Kopf breit machte, woher wusste er von der Beziehung, von der sie als beste Freundin nicht mal den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte. Der zweite Schlag traf sie, als sie realisierte, dass Ginny mit dem Fretchen zusammen war.

Plötzlich bekam sie unsägliche Kopfschmerzen, was war noch alles passiert in den letzten Wochen, wovon sie keine Ahnung hatte und woher zum Teufel wusste Severus von Ginny und Draco. Sie brauchte dringend Antworten, dringend und sie wusste auch von wem sie sie bekommen würde. Ginny.

Schneller als die meisten es überhaupt realisieren konnten, hatte Hermine sich Ginny geschnappt und eigenhändig in ihr Schulsprecherzimmer geschleppt. Ginny fühlte sich ein bisschen überrumpelt von der Aktion, wehrte sich aber nicht weiter dagegen, da sie ja auch unbedingt mit Hermine sprechen wollte. Doch mit der Eröffnung ihrer Freundin hatte sie im Leben nie gerechnet.

„ Warum weiß Professor Snape von dir und Draco und ich nicht?" Hermine war wenigstens noch so bei Sinnen und hatte ihn nicht Severus genannt, ihre Aussage reichte so schon aus um einen Bergtroll misstrauisch zu machen.

Ginny verstand zuerst nur Bahnhof, sie hatte sich schon seit längerer Zeit vorgestellt wie Hermine reagieren würde, wenn sie wüsste das sie mit Draco zusammen war. Doch die Worte Snape und Hermine sind dabei nie in ihren Vorstellungen mit dabei gewesen. Eher wie konntest du nur oder BÄH und Frettchen, Todesser und und und, aber nie Snape und sie.

„ Woher weißt du???" stammelte Ginny vor sich hin.

Jetzt war es an Hermine die auf einmal keine Ahnung hatte, was sie sagen sollte, sie konnte ja schlecht erzählen, dass er es ihr geschrieben hatte. Nein, dass würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen.

„ Ich weiß es eben, aber woher weiß er es?" Das war wahrscheinlich die dümmste Antwort, die Hermine in ihrer gesamten Schulzeit von sich gegeben hatte.

„ Er hatte uns mal mitten in der Nacht hinter einem Wandteppich erwischt. Was hast du denn gedacht, dass ich es ihm mal nach einer Zaubertrankstunde im Vertrauen erzählt hätte?"

Wenn sie sich eben noch nicht dumm vorgekommen war, dann überkam sie dieses Gefühl jetzt mit geballter Ladung. Trotzig dachte sie, dass wenigstens er ihr dass hätte sagen können, doch auch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eigentlich nie miteinander geredet hatten. Ihre gute Laune war verflogen und sie sackte auf ihrem Bett zusammen, was war bloß in den vergangenen Wochen los mit ihr. Es war doch sonst nicht ihr Ding, so was zu tun und sie dachte jetzt nicht an die Sache mit Ginny.

Ginny bemerkte den plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel ihrer Freundin und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„ Was ist los?"

„ Ich soll dich warnen, ihr beide seit kurz davor aufzufliegen."

Bei Ginny ging sofort ein Licht auf, deswegen war Dracos Vater heute in der Schule, sie musste unbedingt zu Draco und mit ihm sprechen.

„ Wir sprechen nachher weiter, ja?"

Als Ginny schon fast aus der Tür war, sagte Hermine noch zu ihr, dass Draco nie wissen dürfte, dass Snape sie gewarnt hatte.

Ginny nickte und verschwand. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, war Hermine alleine. Alleine mit ihren Gedanken, alleine mit ihrem Entschluss. Schnell stand sie auf und folgte mit einigem Abstand Ginny aus dem Gryffindorturm. Die Fragen ihrer Mitschüler völlig ignorierend. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, sie würde mit ihm reden. Jetzt!

oO0°///°0Oo

Als sie unten in den Kerkern angekommen war, merkte sie dass seine Tür nur angelehnt war und riskierte es ohne sich Bemerkbar zu machen einzutreten. Mit einem hörbaren Laut ließ sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen und schreckte somit einen gewissen jemand aus seinem Nickerchen.

Erschrocken fuhr Severus aus dem Sessel und verschüttete dabei seinen halben Wein, da er immer noch ein volles Glas in der Hand hatte.

Hermines Plan ging zu einem gewissen Teil ungewollt auf. Sie redeten, um genau zu sein, er redete. Aber es war zumindest ein Anfang, auch wenn sie sich gerade eine riesige Standpauke von ihm anhören musste.

„ Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mich so zu erschrecken und einfach in meine Gemächer hereinzuspazieren als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Weißt du eigentlich nicht was sich gehört, was macht man wohl vor einer geschlossenen Tür, hm?? Anklopfen!!!!! Und warten oder muss man euch Gryffindors noch Manieren beibringen."

Sie erwähnte lieber nicht, dass die Tür offen war. Das würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht überleben.

„ So eine Frechheit!!! Was muss ich mir denn noch alles von euch gefallen lassen, dafür ziehe ich Gryffindor 100 Punkte ab und falls das noch mal passieren sollte, mache ich auch nicht vor vierstelligen Zahlen halt!!!" brüllte ihr Snape ins Gesicht. Er hasste es so erschreckt zu werden, vor allem noch in seinem eigenen Reich.

„ Was willst du überhaupt?" fuhr er sie dann noch schroff an.

Jetzt war es Hermine zu beweisen, wie mutig sie wirklich war.

„ Mit dir reden…."

Man hörte nur noch das Weinglas am Boden zersplittern, das ihm vor lauter Überraschung aus der Hand gefallen war.

oO0°///°0Oo

Luna trippelte die Treppen zum Kerker herunter, als sie um eine Ecke bog wunderte sie sich über das laute Gebrüll, was scheinbar aus der Wand zu kommen schien. Es war zwar nicht ihre Art, aber sie drückte ein Ohr an die kalte Kerkerwand um vielleicht zu verstehen, wer da gerade zur Schnecke gemacht wurde, die Frage von wem erübrigt sich ja, wenn man bedachte in welchem Teil des Schlosses man sich befand.

Plötzlich war alles leise und langsam fing auch ihr Ohr an zu jucken, vor Kälte. So ging sie weiter ihres Weges um auch noch pünktlich zu ihrem Ziel zu gelangen, denn schließlich würde bald die Sonne untergehen.

0000000000

Wie hat es euch gefallen???? …..


	12. Wünsche ?

Hi, da bin ich wieder... fass mich diesmal etwas kurz ( Internetcafe ) , da meine Zeit ziemlich begrenzt ist

Vielen vielen vielen Dankfür die lieben Reviews ( Antworten gibs beim nächsten Kapitel ) ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut und noch mal ein großes Sorry, dass das update diesmal solange gedauerthat. Dafür ist es auch das bislang längste Kapitel ( nicht lang in dem Sinne, aber das längste)

ich wünsch euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen ...

**Kapitel 12: Man sollte aufpassen, mit dem was man sich wünscht! Denn es könnte in Erfüllung gehen ….**

So jetzt hatte sie den Salat!! Ihr Mut, hatte Hermine bis in seine Gemächer gebracht und sogar noch dazu gesorgt ihr Anliegen preiszugeben. Anscheinend war ihr ganzer Vorrat an Gryffindormut für dieses Jahr schon aufgebraucht, denn er hatte sie unwiderruflich verlassen, zusammen mit ihrer Intelligenz. Denn sie war noch nicht einmal mehr dazu in der Lage auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Zu sehr wurde sie von seiner doch recht seltenen Erscheinung abgelenkt. Keine normale übliche Lehrerrobe zierte seinen Oberkörper, dafür aber ein schwarzes Shirt mit einem geöffneten schwarzen Hemd darüber, dazu noch die vom schlafen etwas verwuschelten Haare und sein Anblick brachte sie einfach nur noch um den Verstand. Wort wörtlich.

Vielleicht wäre sie erleichtert gewesen, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass es ihm in diesem Moment auch nicht besser erging. Doch sie wusste es nicht.

Sie wusste nicht, wie allein ihr Anblick, seine noch eben stark vorhandene Wut verpuffen ließ. Sie wusste nicht, dass er nur noch aus purer Nervosität und Verlangen bestand. Wobei die Nervosität diesmal die Oberhand hatte.

Innerlich schallte er sich einen kompletten inkompetenten Narren. Er hatte vorgehabt mit ihr zu reden, stattdessen hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als mit ihr in einer Besenkammer zu schlafen. Gut, gegen eine Wiederholung des ganzen hatte er wahrlich nichts dagegen. Das was ihm eher sorgen bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt mit ihm reden wollte und er nervöser war, als bei all seinen bisherigen Todesser treffen zusammen.

Was hatte sie an sich, dass sie seine Knie mühelos zum zittern brachte und das konnte noch nicht einmal der dunkle Lord von sich behaupten. Sie war wirklich was Besonderes!

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ging er die wenigen Schritte zu ihr und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Nur zu gerne erwiderte sie diese liebvolle Berührung und warf ihren Plan mit ihm zu reden kurzer Hand über Bord. Reden wurde sowieso überbewertet! Ehrlich. Sie wusste sowieso nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Doch die kleine nervige Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, meldete sich wieder zu Wort und pochte darauf, ihre immer gleiche Meinung loszuwerden. Nur mit Mühe, schaffte es Hermine diese Stimme zum verstummen zu bringen, doch als sich auch noch ihr Verstand, auf die Seite, dieses nervigen etwas ( das Hermine langsam als ihr schlechtes Gewissen vermutete ) schlug, half kein verdrängen mehr.

So öffnete sie nach einiger Zeit doch ihre Augen um irgendetwas im Raum zu finden, dass sie von seinen herrlichen Lippen, die sich immer noch mit voller Hingabe mit ihren eigenen beschäftigten, abzulenken.

Sofort fiel ihr Blick, auf die bei ihrem Eintritt unbemerkt gebliebenen riesigen Bücherregale.

„ Du hast Bücher!" Nuschelte sie erstaunt gegen seine Lippen.

„ Ich habe Bücher?" war seine noch überraschtere Erwiderung darauf, als sie sich aus seinen Armen löste um geradewegs auf eines seiner Bücherregale zu zulaufen. Er wusste es schon immer, dass es ein Fehler war, berge von Büchern zu horten und jetzt bekam er dafür die Quittung.

Seufzend trat er hinter sie und beobachtete, wie sie mit ihrem Finger leicht über die Buchrücken strich. Es entging völlig seiner Aufmerksamkeit, dass sie nur so tat, als würde sie sich für diese staubigen mit einer fülle von Seiten und Wissen gebundenen Dinge interessieren. Doch sie wollte mit ihm reden, und das tat man am besten, nicht mit der Zunge im Mund des anderen, sondern mit Worten.

„ Welches ist dein Lieblingsbuch?" fragte sie deshalb, als er gerade dabei war, ihr Ohrläppchen mit seiner Zunge zu traktieren.

Für diese Frage, bekam sie den zweiten Seufzer an diesem Abend und eine Reihe von Küssen an ihrem Hals entlang, bis er endlich bereit war, ihre Frage zu beantworten oder so was in der Art.

„ Weißt du, ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist und dass ich das gerade zugegeben habe, beweist meine Unzurechnungsfähigkeit, oder?" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sie zu sich um und nahm ihren Mund wieder in Beschlag.

Als er merkte, dass sie nicht ganz bei der Sache war, löste er sich von ihr und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„ Du willst immer noch reden, oder? Ein Nicken als Antwort genügte ihm völlig.

„ Okay, sagen wir es mal so. Ich will dich und ich gehe mal stark davon aus, dass das gleiche auch auf dich zutrifft, sonst wäre diese ganze Situation hier, doch etwas abwegig und der Rest wird sich schon noch klären. Hogwarts wurde auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut."

„ Meinst du?" flüsterte sie ihm grinsend entgegen.

„ Da bin ich mir sogar zu 100 Prozent sicher!"

„ Na, wenn du das so sagst! Wo war noch gleich dein Schlafzimmer gewesen?"

Mit einem lauten Lachen, dass einfach nur zu schön in Hermines Ohren klang, hob er sie hoch und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Heilfroh heute mal nicht seinem' besten Freund' hallo sagen zu müssen. Das Leben hatte auch seine guten Seiten und seine wurden von Tag zu Tag besser!

In einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss versunken, ließen sich die zwei auf das große Bett fallen.

oO0°////°0Oo

In dieser Nacht, fanden noch weitere Schlossbewohner keinen Schlaf. Einer von ihnen war Blaise Zabini, der sich bald nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als endlich mal wieder eine Nacht durch zu schlafen. Dieser Wunsch wurde nur noch von einem übertroffen, nämlich endlich zu wissen wer oder was dieses Gefühl in ihm auslöste, was ihn nicht mehr in Ruhe zu lassen schien.

Er würde sich auch damit zufrieden geben, wenn es endlich aufhören würde, doch es sah nicht danach aus, es wurde eher schlimmer!

Unruhig drehte er sich wieder auf die andere Seite und starrte seinen Wecker an. Noch 3 Stunden blieben ihm um wenigstens einen Teil der Nacht mit geschlossenen Augen zu verbringen. Wie hypnotisiert verfolgte er mit seinen Augen den Sekundenzeiger.

Tick Tack, Tick Tack, Tick Tack …….

oO0°////°0Oo

Hermine malte mit ihrem Finger kleine Kreise auf Severus Brust. Es waren seit ihrem unbefugten Betreten seiner Gemächer, jetzt schon drei Stunden vergangen und sie war wirklich erschöpft.

Severus Hand streichelte gemächlich ihren Arm auf und ab, als er über den Tag nachdachte. Ein wirklich seltsamer Tag, doch irgendwie schön.

Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder was ein und er spürte ein noch nie da gewesenes Mitteilungsbedürfnis, welches er sich partout nicht erklären konnte. Doch es war da und forderte unnachgiebig Aufmerksamkeit, sodass seine nächsten Worte, ihm einfach so aus dem Mund purzelten.

„ Ich habe heute den Direktor belogen."

„ Du hast den Schulleiter belogen?" Erstaunt richtete sie sich auf um an seinem Gesicht abzulesen, ob er sich mit ihr gerade einen Scherz erlaubte.

„ So perplex deswegen?" fragte er amüsiert als er sich ein paar von ihren langen Locken griff um mit ihnen zu spielen.

„ Soviel Erstaunen hätte ich von der größten Regelbrecherin an dieser Schule aber nicht erwartet."

„ Was? Was soll dass denn heißen?" Hermine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr und zum Dank dafür kitzelte er sie mit ihren eigenen Haaren in ihrem Gesicht.

„ Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, du bist Hogwarts Regelbrecherin Nummer 1!"

Hermine konnte es wahrlich nicht fassen in welche Richtung sich dieses Gespräch entwickelte und obwohl es voraussichtlich schlauer gewesen wäre, das Thema zu wechseln. Tat sie es nicht, dafür reizte sie das Funkeln in seinen Augen zu sehr.

„ Und was ist dann bitte mit Harry und Ron?"

„ Die teilen sich hartnäckig den zweiten Platz. Tja, es sieht wohl so aus, als wäre die kleine Know it all in vielen Dingen unschlagbar." Neckte er sie.

„ Abab a aaber wie kommst du denn darauf?" stotterte sie und warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu, als sie merkte, wie amüsant er es doch fand.

„ Du willst es also wirklich wissen, komisch warum überrascht mich das nicht?" Bevor er jedoch mit seiner Aufzählung anfing, zog er sie auf sich drauf, so dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust zum liegen kam.

Immer wieder streichelte seine Hand federleicht über ihren Kopf und kraulte sie im Nacken, was ihr ein viel sagendes Schnurren entlockte.

„ Also, wo fange ich am besten an? Da wäre einmal, dass stehlen von meinen persönlichen Vorräten, dann das unerlaubte Brauen eines verbotenen Trankes in einer Mädchentoilette, das anzünden eines Lehrers…"

Die verwunderten Äußerrungen seitens Hermine überging er einfach und fuhr grinsend mit seiner Aufzählung fort. Hermine fragte sich währenddessen, warum sie immer noch an dieser Schule war.

„ Angriff auf einen Lehrer, Freilassung eines gesuchten Mörders des Ministeriums, Gründung eines verbotenen Clubs, lesen in der verboten Abteilung, ( Gut, diesen Punkt wusste er nicht mit Sicherheit. Doch wer Hermine nur Ansatzweise kannte, konnte sich denken, dass nichts und niemand sie von Büchern fernhalten konnte, schon gar nicht ein Verbotsschild. Ihr Schuldbewusster Blick und die Tatsache, dass sie auch daraufhin nichts erwiderte, gaben ihm Recht.) mehrfaches Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes, mit einem Lehrer zu flirten und zu guter letzt mit diesem erwähnten Lehrer auch noch zu schlafen!

Potter und Weasley müssten noch drei weitere Jahre auf Hogwarts verbringen und noch nicht einmal dann wäre es sicher, dass sie dich übertreffen würden."

„ Gut, gut. Aber vergiss nicht, dass deine letzten zwei Punkte genauso gut auch auf dich zutreffen. Wir sitzten in einem Boot!" erwiederte sie frech grinsend.

„ Du willst also deine Liste noch erweitern. Drohungen gegenüber einem Lehrer. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich!"

„ Ach halt die Klappe…" und bevor er noch auf ihre Respektlosigkeit gegenüber einem Lehrer hinweisen konnte, bedeckte sie schnell seine Lippen mit den ihrigen.

Eine Stunde später lagen sie wieder friedlich nebeneinander und genossen einfach nur die Nähe des jeweils anderen.

Bis Hermine wieder der Anfang ihres Gesprächs einfiel.

„ Warum hast du eigentlich Dumbledore belogen?" fragte sie ihn.

„ Es ging um Miss Weasley und Malfoy. Er wollte von mir eine Versicherung haben, dass zwischen den beiden nichts läuft und auch nie was laufen wird."

„ hmmm…"

„hmmm…. Was?" fragte er sie.

Als sie ihm immer noch nicht antworte, fiel ihm eine weitere Frage ein, die ihm schon des längeren interessierte.

„ Wer ist eigentlich auf die glorreiche Idee im Raum der Wünsche gekommen?"

Auch diesmal schien Hermine nicht sonderlich beigeistert davon zu sein, seine Frage zu beantworten.

„ Das willst du gar nicht wissen." Obwohl sie diesen Satz auch nicht gern hörte, aber seit dem letzten mal hatte sie einiges dazu gelernt und wusste jetzt, dass man den Leuten vertrauen sollte, die solche Sätze von sich geben. Eine Tatsache die Severus anscheinend nicht bewusst war.

„ Und ob ich das wissen will, sonst hätte ich wohl kaum danach gefragt. Also wer war's, einer von meinen hirnverbrannten Idioten?"

„Nicht ganz" seuftzte sie. „ Es war Harry."

„ Welcher Harry?"

„ Sag mal, wie viele Harrys kennst du eigentlich?" fragte sie ihn erstaunt über seine sonst nicht vorhandene Begriffsstutzigkeit.

„ Du willst doch nicht allen ernstes sagen, dass Potter daran schuld ist, dass wir beide jetzt in diesem Moment in einem Bett liegen."

„ 100 Punkte für Slytherin, für diese überaus große Kombinationsgabe."

„ Wenn dass nicht Karma ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr! Und du hattest Recht, ich wollte es nicht wissen."

„ Hab Ichs dir nicht gesagt!" neckte sie ihn noch weiter, er sah gerade nicht sehr schlagfertig aus. Was auch kein Wunder war, denn er stellte sich gerade bildlich vor, wie er irgendwann einmal vielleicht Potter dafür danken musste. Was wie er befand ein grauenvoller Gedanke war und komisch zugleich.

Zwei Stunden später schlich Hermine durch die Schule zu ihrem Zimmer, um wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden in dieser Nacht zu schlafen. Sie konnte leider nicht bei ihm bleiben, weil es wahrscheinlich zu viel Aufsehen erregen würde, wenn sie am nächsten morgen, einfach so aus seinen Gemächern spazieren würde.

Doch zu ihrem Pech, war sie nicht die einzige die auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm war. Ginny hatte mal wieder die halbe Nacht mit Draco im Raum der Wünsche verbracht, doch diesmal fast ausschließlich nur mit Reden. Irgendwann waren sie dann übereingekommen, noch vorsichtiger als sowieso schon zu sein.

Am liebsten hätte sie mit ihm auch über Hermine und ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten geredet, denn langsam aber sich setzte sich in Ginnys Kopf, dass Puzzle aus vielen kleinen Einzelteilen zusammen. Auch wenn sie nicht so recht an ihrer eigenen Lösung glauben konnte, es war einfach zu abwegig. Viel zu abwegig. Unvorstellbar.

Aber die Tatsachen waren nun mal da. Eine Hermine die im Zaubertrankunterricht nur nach vorne starrte, direkt auf den Lehrertisch, dort wo es nur eine gewisse Person zu sehen gab. Eine Hermine, die Nachrichten von Snape überbringt. Eine Hermine die seit Tagen nicht mehr sie selbst war. Eine Hermine ….

Tief in Gedanken bog Ginny um die nächste Ecke und lief direkt in Hermine rein. Wenn man vom Teufel denkt, kommt er gleich um die nächste Ecke gerannt.

„ Hermine?" flüsterte Ginny ziemlich überrascht zu ihrer besten Freundin, die gerade ein Gesicht wie frisch ertappt machte. So guckte nur jemand, wenn man was ausgefressen hatte. Definitiv!

„ Mitkommen!" waren die letzten Worte die Ginny zu ihr sagte, bis sie gemeinsam zu Hermines Zimmer gelangten.

Ginny verschloss sorgfältig die Tür und legte noch einen Schallzauber über den Raum. Sicher ist Sicher.

Danach drehte sie sich zu Hermine um und begann, wie ihre Mutter auf sie einzureden.

„ Wo warst du? Was ist in letzter Zeit nur mit dir los? Was hat das alles mit Snape zu tun und versuch nicht mal zu lügen! Was läuft zwischen dir und Snape?"

Sie merkte gleich an Hermines Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie so was von ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Deswegen setzte sie sich besorgt aufs Bett und wartete endlich auf die lang ersehnten Antworten.

Hermine hatte zuerst überlegt, auf Konfrontationskurs mit ihr und Draco zu gehen, sich letzten endens aber dagegen entschieden. Sie kannte Ginny und sie wusste, dass sie eh keine Ruhe mehr geben würde, bevor sie nicht die Wahrheit wissen würde. Dazu kam noch, dass sie mal mit irgendjemanden reden müsste und da Ginny ja was mit dem Fretchen hatte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich die richtige Person für so eine Unterhaltung. Da sie sie wenigstens nicht so sehr wie andere verurteilen würde. Nicht seitdem sie mit dem Fretchen zusammen war, Hermine schüttelte es immer noch leicht, wenn sie daran dachte.

„ Hey, du kannst mir alles erzählen, mich kann nichts mehr schocken!" lächelte sie Hermine zuversichtlich an.

„ Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher! Also gut. Ich war bei Snape. Alleine. Die ganze Nacht." Mehr brachte Hermine einfach nicht über ihre Lippen, doch anscheinend hatte Ginny sie immer noch nicht ganz verstanden.

„Und?" fragte Ginny deswegen um noch ein paar mehr Einzelheiten aus Hermine herauszubekommen. Es konnte schließlich nicht das sein, was Hermine die ganze Zeit versuchte mit ihren Blicken anzudeuten. Doch als sie damit nicht aufhörte, fiel auch bei Ginny der Groschen der ungläubigen.

„ Boah, heiliger Merlin!!!!!!!! Du hast mit Snape geschlafen?"

„ Ja."

„ Du hattest Sex mit der Fledermaus aus den Kerkern?"

„ Ja."

„ Du und Snape? Ich fass es nicht und ich habe mir die ganze Zeit über Sorgen gemacht, wegen der Sache mit mir und Draco. Aber du schießt ja nun völlig die Eule ab…."

„ GINNY!"

„ Sorry, ich hab bloß gerade …. , oh man du …. , ich glaub ich muss mich setzen."

Als Ginny sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, stellte sie gleich die nächste Frage.

„ Wie lange läuft das schon?"

„ Kannst du dich noch an diesen einen bestimmten Sonntag erinnern?"

„ Ich wusste es doch, eine Idee von Harry Potter, kann einfach nicht gut gehen."

„ Ganz meiner Meinung!"

Die beiden guckten sich an und brachen daraufhin in schallendes Gelächter aus, sodass Ginnys Zauber doch nicht ganz umsonst war.

„ Seit wann läuft das mit Draco?" fragte Hermine, als sie wieder genug Luft zum atmen und gleichzeitigen zum sprechen hatte.

„ Auch seit diesem einen besagten Sonntag. Ich glaub wenn Harry davon erfährt wird er sein Leben nicht mehr froh und Ron hätte endlich mal einen richtigen Grund auf ihn sauer zu sein."

„ Ginny versprich mir niemanden davon zu erzählen."

„ Das gleiche gilt für dich."

„ Ehrenwort!" sagten beide wie aus einem Mund und reichten sich feierlich die Hände.

oO0°////°0Oo

„ Blaise, Blaise wach auf! Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zu Kräuterkunde! BLAISE!"

_Welch erbärmlicher bald sehr toter Idiot weckt mich mitten in der Nacht?_

Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte Blaise, nach der Hand zu schlagen, die immer noch hartnäckig versuchte ihn wach zukriegen. Diese verfehlte er aber Haarscharf und beförderte dafür seinen Wecker auf direktem Weg zum Fußboden, wo er dann mit einem lauten Knall zerschellte.

Dieses ohrenbetäubende Geräusch führte sogar dazu, das langsam wieder leben in Blaise müde Glieder kam und er mürrisch die Augen aufschlug.

„ Verdammt!" Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett gesprungen, als er kurz zuvor aus dem Fenster blickte, und hastete in den Waschraum. Malfoy, der ihm diesen schwungvollen Abgang nicht zugetraut hätte, starrte immer noch mit offenem Mund auf die geschlossene Tür. Bis diese von einem etwas gehetzt wirkenden Blaise wieder aufgerissen wurde, weil er in aller Eile sein Waschzeug plus Uniform vergessen hatte. Das laute Lachen, was daraufhin von Malfoy ertönte, hörte man fast bis in die große Halle.

Als auch Malfoy den Schlafraum verlassen hatte, um auf seinen Freund im Gemeinschaftsraum zu warten, hörte man nur noch ein geflüstertes „ Reparo" und eine Tür die leise ins Schloss fiel.

oO0°////°0Oo

Professor Sprout schritt ungläubig durch die Reihen von Ziersprösslingen und fast einschlafenden Schülern. Sie konnte es wirklich nicht fassen, was trieben denn diese Hexen und Zauberer die ganze Nacht lang?

Nicht einmal Neville war voll bei der Sache.

Doch sie war es langsam leid, jede Minute damit zu verbringen Schüler daraufhinzuweisen in ihrem Unterricht nicht einzuschlafen, so redete sie einfach ihren Text runter in der Hoffnung, dass es wenigstens einige unter ihnen interessierte.

Nach einer Weile war ein komischer Klong zu hören. Blaise Kopf hatte es sich gerade in einem der Blumenöpfe bequem gemacht und das einzige was man von ihm den Rest der Stunde hörte war ein leises Schnarchen ab und zu.

Endlich ertönte die Turmglocke von weit her und signalisierte damit das Ende dieser Farce. Die Schüler schlurften mehr als sie gingen, wieder hoch zur Schule. Hermine musste ihre ganze Konzentration aufbringen nicht im stehen einzuschlafen, die Füße anzuheben, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Sie fragte sich, wie es wohl Ginny jetzt ging, die wahrscheinlich genauso müde war wie sie. Bis zum Tagesanbruch hatten die beiden miteinander geredet und irgendwie bereute sie es ein ganz kleines bisschen die halbe Nacht mit einem der anstrengensten Vergnügungen verbracht zu haben.

Wie alle freute auch sie sich, auf die bevorstehenden zwei Geschichtsstunden bei Professor Binns und heute würde sie es dem Rest der Klasse gleich tun und schlafen. Er würde eh keinen Unterschied merken.

oO0°////°0Oo

Endlich war der Unterricht an diesem Tag vorbei und Blaise hatte nur noch ein Ziel, nämlich sein Bett. Sein kuschelweiches, bequemes, warmes Bett! Doch vorher musste er noch den quasselnden Idioten neben sich loswerden, der gerade dabei war ihm ein Ohr abzukauen.

„ Hast du eigentlich bemerkt, wie komisch in letzter Zeit alle drauf sind?" fragte Draco als sie gerade an der großen Halle vorbei gegangen waren.

_Hast du vielleicht schon mal gemerkt, dass diese Bemerkung uns beide mit einschließt?_

Blaise war einfach zu Müde um seine Gedanken auch laut auszusprechen und er war auch zu müde dafür, sich jetzt mit Draco zu streiten.

„ Schau dir nur mal Pansy an, die läuft rum wie ein Hauself der was Verbotenes getan hat! Heute beim Frühstück hatte sie sogar versucht, sich mit einem Teller zu verletzen. Hast du das mitgekriegt? Ach stimmt ja, du warst zu beschäftigt damit, mit deinen Kornflakes auf Tauchgang zu gehen!" sagte Draco etwas verstimmt, als er immer noch kein Kommentar von Blaise gehört hatte.

_Klappe!!! Ob man den irgendwo abstellen kann, es muss doch dafür einen Schalter oder einen Knopf geben. Irgendwo. _

Als sie im Schlafraum angekommen waren, hatte Draco immer noch nicht aufgehört zu reden und Blaise damit näher an einen Migräneanfall bekommen als Trelawney bei einer von ihren Vorhersagen. Denn jetzt stand nicht mehr Potter in ihrem Mittelpunkt. Nein, er war es, der in nächster Zukunft sterben würde. Wenn sein Leben so weiter ginge, hegte er noch nicht mal selber viele Zweifel gegenüber ihren Wahrsagekünsten.

Erstarrt blieb Blaise mitten in der Tür stehen, sodass Draco nicht mehr rechtzeitig mit gehen und reden aufhören konnte.

„Au! Was ist mit dir denn jetzt schon wieder los. Ein Gespenst gesehen, oder was?"

Blaise war jetzt gar nicht mehr zu Scherzen aufgelegt.

„ WWWWe wec Weckerrrrrr??????????

„ Was ist los?"

„ Wecker!!!!" und mit einem ausgestreckten Arm zeigte Blaise auf einen heilen Wecker der neben seinem Bett auf dem Fußboden stand.

„ Und??" Draco kapierte nur noch Bahnhof.

„ Hast du meinen Wecker ganz gemacht, also ich wars nicht!!!" erschöpft ließ sich Blaise auf sein Bett nieder.

„ Nein, aber das waren dann bestimmt die Hauselfen." Versuchte Draco ihn zu beruhigen.

„ Die würden ihn dann auf den Nachtisch stellen und nicht auf den Fußboden! Und du dachtest die ganze Zeit ich wäre paranoid. Noch nicht einmal du, kannst leugnen, dass ihr was ganz und gar nicht stimmt."

Wie Blaise starrte Draco jetzt auch auf den heilen Wecker und stand vor einem großen Rätsel. Er wusste ganz genau, dass dieser besagte Wecker heute morgen zu Bruch gegangen war und er wusste auch ganz genau, dass kein Slytherin ihn repariert hatte. Das würde ein Slytherin einfach nicht tun.

Aufgeregt ging Blaise durchs Zimmer. Er musste ihr raus. Dringend. Jetzt hatte er den ultimativen Beweis. Jetzt wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als zu wissen, wer diesen blöden Wecker wieder in Stand gesetzt hatte. Dieser würde dann auch für die letzten beinahe schrecklichsten Wochen in seinem Leben verantwortlich sein.

Er musste ihr raus.

So nahm er sich seinen Umhang und verließ rennend den Gemeinschaftsraum. Blindlings lief er durchs Schloss. Immer und immer weiter. Als er in der Eulerei angekommen war, blieb er außer Atem stehen und ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen.

Plötzlich fühlte er wieder dieses komische Gefühl im Nacken und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Er wünschte er hätte es nicht getan.

„ Luna?"

0o000

wie hat es euch gefallen??????...


	13. anhänglich

Sorry, dass das so lange gedauert hat. Hab seit kurzem einen Nebenjob als Kellnerin und mein Problem mit dem nicht vorhandenen Internet ist immer noch nicht gelöst.

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews hab mich wieder einmal sehr gefreut.

Severine: Hi , ich freue mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und ich hoffe ich kann erstmal teilweise deine Neugierde mit einem Kapitel befriedigen

Sepsis: Wer ist in Hogwarts schon normal????

Viel Spaß beim lesen. ...

Kapitel 13: Anhänglich

„Luna???" Blaise war zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Aber was hätte er auch anderes erwarten sollen. Es gab nicht mal auf Hogwarts viele Hexen, denen man so was zutrauen konnte. Eigentlich hätte er auch von selbst drauf kommen können.

Zaghaft trat Luna noch einen Schritt auf Blaise zu und brachte ihn beinahe dazu, rücklings aus dem Fenster zu fallen. Doch im letzten Moment konnte er sich noch festhalten und sein verlorenes Gleichgewicht zurückgewinnen. Sein Herzschlag pochte lautstark in seinen Ohren und das Adrenalin, dass unaufhaltsam durch seine Adern floss, ließ ihn auf und ablaufen. Er hätte in diesem Moment sogar die Wände hochgehen können. Ohne Magie.

Luna die seinen beinahe Sturz und hektisches herumlaufen mit besorgtem Blick beobachtete, traute sich kaum eine Frage zu stellen. Sie wollte wirklich nicht, dass Blaise doch noch aus irgendeinem der zahlreichen Fenster fiel. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, soweit oben mit ihm zu sprechen, dass Erdgeschoss wäre weitaus ungefährlicher gewesen oder am besten gleich im Kerker.

Sie wartete bis Blaise genau in der Mitte des Turmes stand um endlich, die Worte los zu werden, die sie ihm schon seit Wochen sagen wollte. Sich aber immer wieder nicht getraut hatte, sich zu erkennen zu geben.

Doch vorher wollte sie noch sichergehen, ob auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Sie hatte letztens erst im Klitterer gelesen, dass auch sehr viele junge Menschen, vor allem Leute aus Slytherin zu Herzinfarkten neigten. Sie wollte ihn ja wirklich nicht umbringen. Eher im Gegenteil.

„ Geht es dir gut?"

Wie ein aufgeschrecktes Tier blickte Blaise auf und fixierte sie lauernd. Jederzeit zur Flucht bereit. Dieser Schlafentzug tat ihm wahrlich nicht gut!

„ Was willst du hier?" fuhr er sie an. Er war mit seinem Nerven völlig am Ende.

„ Ich habe dich gesucht um…." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Blaise unterbrach sie mit bebender Stimme.

„ Um was? Um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben oder besser noch gleich in den Tod? Herzlichen Glückwunsch beides ist die beinahe gelungen, oder hast du noch mehr auf Lager?"

Luna schob seine Unfreundlichkeit und die Tatsache, dass er sie gerade angeschrieen hatte, auf seinen beinahe Tod und redete unbeirrt weiter.

„ Wir sind füreinander bestimmt!!!" sagte sie ihm mit fester Stimme mitten ins Gesicht. Dieses Gesicht konnte sich gerade nicht mehr entscheiden, ob es nun lachen, weinen, schreien oder doch geradewegs durchs Fenster springen sollte.

Letztendlich entschied er sich fürs reden.

„ Wie kommst du denn auf den ausgemachten Schwachsinn? Wieder mal zu viele Schokofrösche inhaliert?" Er wusste, dass er gerade ziemlich gemein war. Doch das war ihm egal, er wollte sich für die letzten Wochen nur zur gerne an ihr Rächen. Außerdem war er ein Slytherin und würde bald zu den Todessern gehören. Die waren halt gemein.

Doch auch diesmal zuckte sie noch nicht mal mit einer Wimper. Sondern redete einfach weiter.

„ Wir haben uns im Raum der Wünsche geküsst!"

„ Na und! Pansy habe ich auch geküsst und suche ich ihr deswegen gleich einen Verlobungsring aus? Wohl eher nicht."

Harry Potter war also an allem Schuld! Jetzt hatte er endlich einen triftigen Grund, den Jungen- der lebt bis Blaise Zabini ihn findet- umzubringen. Qualvoll!

In seinem Kopf stellte er gerade eine Liste mit allen schmerzhaften Folterinstrumenten zusammen. Als er gerade bei den Daumenschrauben angelangt war, riss ihn Luna mit den Worten liebe, ich und dich in einem Satz aus den Gedanken.

„ Ich dich aber nicht!!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte er durch den Raum. Vor der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen und drehte sich um.

„ Und lass dir nicht noch einmal einfallen, mich weiter zu verfolgen!" Mit einer Wucht fiel die Tür ins Schloss sodass winzige Staubteilchen von den Balken rieselten und die meisten Eulen durch den lauten Knall schnell das weite suchten.

Luna ging langsam zum Fenster und schaute auf die Ländereien. Sie hatte von vorn herein gewusst, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, einen Slytherin von der Liebe zu überzeugen. Doch so schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. Früher oder später, würde er schon merken, dass er sie liebte.

Mit schnellen Schritten, war Blaise wieder in seinem Zimmer und rannte geradewegs zu seinem Schrank, um seine so eben fertig gestellte Liste mit Folterwerkzeugen zusammen zu suchen. Von Draco, der ihm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gefolgt war, nahm er keine Notiz.

„ Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja fragen, ob du dich wieder beruhigt hast. Aber ich schätze die Antwort lautet nein. Also nächste Frage, was machst du da?"

„ Hast du meine Eisensäge irgendwo gesehen?"

Mit einem Mal wurde Draco hellhörig.

„ Was willst du denn mit einer Eisensäge?"

„ Na was wohl. Harry Potter umbringen!" antwortete Blaise ohne auch nur den Kopf aus seinem Schrank zu heben.

„ Nee is klar! Das lag ja auch so was von auf der Hand, dass ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen bin." Theatertralisch schlug sich Draco mit der Hand auf die Stirn.

„ Ah, hab sie. Na dann bis später!"

Blaise war gerade dabei, aus der Tür zu verschwinden, als ihm Draco grob am Arm festhielt.

„ Warte!!! Du kannst doch nicht Potter umbringen!"

„ Und warum nicht?"

_Gute Frage, nächste Frage_

„ Soll ich dir mal ne Liste geben, von den Leuten, die es schon versucht haben und kläglich gescheitert sind." Draco versuchte alles um seinen besten Freund, wieder zu Vernunft zu bringen.

„ Die hatten ja auch keine Daumenschrauben, rostige Nägel, scharfe Skalpelle, Zierhaken und meine Eisensäge!"

Langsam aber sicher, bekam Draco Angst vor dem Menschen, mit dem er jahrelang ein Zimmer geteilt hatte. Nacht für Nacht. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass er noch nicht in Einzelteile zerlegt worden war. Entweder er schlief nachts nur noch mit offenen Augen oder er gab Blaise nie wieder auch nur den kleinsten Grund auf ihn sauer zu sein. Der Mann besaß schließlich eine Eisensäge und er wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was sonst noch.

Plötzlich fiel Draco, dass sprichwörtlich Ass im Ärmel ein.

„ Der dunkle Lord, wäre alles andere als begeistert, wenn du ihm seine jahrelang geplante Rache vermasselst und er besitzt wahrscheinlich noch eine viel größere Eisensäge als du!"

Das waren genau die richtigen Worte zu richtigen Zeit. Draco gestand sich lieber nicht ein, dass er Harry Potter wahrscheinlich gerade, dass leben gerettet hatte.

Langsam wurde es Zeit fürs Abendessen und Severus Snape tigerte nervös durch seine Gemächer. Das Frühstück, wie auch das Mittagessen hatte er wohl weißlich ausfallen lassen, doch jetzt hing ihm sein Magen, fast in den Kniekehlen.

Mit seinen Zaubertrankzutaten hatte er heute Mittag noch nicht einmal eine Suppe hinbekommen, dafür aber den Sud der lebenden Toten.

Mit jeder Minute die verging wuchs seine Nervosität ins unermessliche. Er bereute die letzte Nacht keineswegs und war sich sicher, dass es bestimmt nicht die letzte dieser Art gewesen war. Wenn Dumbledore ihn nicht vorher aus der Schule warf und ihm zum Abschied noch einen Avada Kedavra mit auf den Weg gab.

Er wusste selber nicht, warum er auf einmal so nervös war. Schließlich führte er jetzt schon seit Jahren den dunklen Lord erfolgreich hinters Licht. Da sollte doch dieser kleine Regelbruch kein Problem für ihn darstellen. Dabei fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass er auch vor Voldemort seine Gedanken dies bezüglich unter Verschluss halten sollte. Einmal um Hermine zu schützen und dann um nicht selbst in die Schusslinie zu geraten. Denn nichts würde ihn mehr enttarnen als ein Verhältnis mit einer Muggelstämmigen. Noch nicht mal er, würde da noch eine gute Begründung für finden.

Gestern hatte er es noch geschafft seine Nervosität zu bezwingen, in dem er die Ursache verführte und mit in sein Bett nahm. Dieses würde er heute Abend nicht machen, wenn ihm noch ein Fünkchen an seinem Seelenheil gelegen war. Schon allein die Vorstellung er und Dumbledore brachte ihn dazu, auf dem schnellsten Wege das Abendessen hinter sich zu bringen. Bevor er diese Vorstellung nie wieder von der Netzhaut bekommen würde.

Durch den glücklichen Umstand ihrer Abwesenheit in der großen Halle, schaffte er es doch tatsächlich unfallfrei auf seinen Platz zu gelangen und sogar ein bisschen was zu Essen, bevor sein Magen von anderen Dingen abgelenkt wurde.

Warum er sich den ganzen Tag nicht aus seinen Kerkern getraut hatte, wurde ihm mit einem Blick in Dumbledores glasigen Augen, völlig schleierhaft. Wenn der Preis für weitere Treffen mit Hermine der war, dass er einmal wöchentlich nach Hogesmeade ging um so viele Zitronendrops wie möglich zu beschaffen, dann würde er ihn mit vergnügen zahlen.

Er füllte sich gerade das zweite Mal diese herrlich leckeren Bratkartoffeln auf den Teller, als Hermine die Halle betrat. Unbemerkt schaufelte er seinen riesigen Berg an Essen auf Dumbledores Teller, denn sein Magen war jetzt zu aufgewühlt um sich mit seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe zu beschäftigen. Auch Hermine ging es nicht anders, als sie Snape auf den ersten Blick sah.

Wenigstens konnte sie sich später noch bei Dobby etwas zu essen holen und würde somit dem Hungertot knapp entgehen. Doch diesen Weg hatte sich Severus durch jahrelanges nicht erscheinen zu den Mahlzeiten ja verbaut. Jetzt gab es für ihn nur noch in der großen Halle was zu Futtern. Außer er nahm mal wieder einem Schüler eine Buchstabennudelsuppentüte ab, doch leider schmuggelten Schüler von Jahr zu Jahr immer weniger Essen in die Schule.

Die Nacht die auf diesen Tag folgte, war ereignisloser als eine Fütterung von Flubberwürmern. Kein unbefugtes schleichen durch dunkle Korridore, keine mitternächtlichen Treffen, noch nicht mal Mrs. Norris hielt es für nötig ihr kuscheliges Katzenkörbchen zu verlassen.

Blaise schlief endlich mal wieder eine Nacht durch. Draco und Ginny hatten auch einiges an Schlaf nachzuholen, wie auch ihre Klassenkameraden. Nur zwei Schlossbewohner konnten ihre Augen nicht von der Decke abwenden, da ihre Gedanken sich pausenlos um die nahende Zukunft drehten. Erst nachdem sich Severus um halb zwei noch einmal aufraffte um eine Nachricht zu verfassen, erlosch auch das letzte Licht im Schloss.

Mit einem inneren Grinsen, dass der Grinsekatze harte Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, saß Severus am Frühstückstisch und wartete auf das eintreffen der Posteulen. Fragen seiner Kollegen beantwortete er, wenn überhaupt nur kurz und knapp und im besten Falle gar nicht. Seine Augen waren die ganze Zeit auf eine ganz bestimmte Person in der Halle gerichtet und es gefiel ihm, dass sie unter seinem Blick immer wuschiger wurde.

Sämtliche Nackenhaare hatten sich bei Hermine beim eintreten in die Halle aufgestellt. Das Problem dabei war, dass jetzt schon 20 Minuten um waren und ihre winzigen Härchen anscheinend ein Eigenleben führten, denn sie standen immer noch senkrecht auf ihrer Haut und es sah nicht so aus, als würde sich daran bald etwas ändern. Ihre Wirbelsäule fühlte sich an, als wäre sie unter Starkstrom gesetzt worden und seine Blicke führten dazu, dass eine Horde Schmetterlinge in ihrer Magengegend erwachten und heftig mit ihren Flügeln um sich schlugen. Sie schaffte es gerade noch so ihre Blicke nicht alle paar Minuten sehnsüchtig in seine Richtung zu lenken und auch ab und zu am Gespräch ihrer Freunde teilzunehmen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wo sie stur auf ihr Spiegelei gestarrt hatte, hörte sie das Flügelschlagen der Posteulen und freute sich auf die willkommene Ablenkung. Die Freude hielt aber nicht lange an, als sie anstatt des Tagespropheten einen Brief bekam.

Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch legten noch mal einen Zahn zu und auch ihre Gesichtsfarbe veränderte sich ein bisschen ins rötliche, als sie mit zittrigen Fingern den Brief öffnete.

Gegen Acht in meinem Büro

S.S.

Am liebsten wäre sie einmal vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen, verkniff es sich aber noch im letzten Moment und packte dafür lieber schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwand aus der großen Halle. Jetzt hätte sie eh nichts mehr essen können. Den eifersüchtigen Blick den Ron ihr hinterher geworfen hatte, bemerkte sie nicht.

Diesmal lag Ron mit seinem Verdacht gar nicht mal so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt und es hätte auch nicht viel gefehlt, dass seine Augen eine giftgrüne Farbe angenommen hätten. Er war Eifersüchtig, so richtig Eifersüchtig und er schwor sich, Hermine die Tour mit ihrem heimlichen Verehrer zu vermasseln. Er wusste auch schon genau wie er das anstellen würde.

Manchmal hatten Tage die Angewohnheit, sich wie ein Kaugummi in die Länge zu ziehen. Hermine saß gelangweilt in Muggelkunde, frustriert in alte Rune und mit einer kaputten Uhr in Verwandlung. Doch irgendwann hatte der Tag erbarmen mit ihr und neigte sich dem Ende. Wäre sie bloß nicht durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, als sie auf dem Weg zu Snape war, hätte sie sich einiges erspart. Doch hinterher ist man ja bekanntlich immer schlauer.

Doch jetzt hatte sie Ron am Hals, der ihr auf Schritt und Tritt folgte ohne auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Nach einer halben Stunde drehte sich Hermine wütend um.

„ Hab ich eigentlich einen Magneten am Arsch, oder warum folgst du mir die ganze Zeit?"

„ Ich finde wir haben schon so lange nichts mehr gemeinsam gemacht." Murrte Ron zwischen seinen Zähnen.

„ Was ist denn mit Harry, wolltet ihr nicht Schach spielen?"

„ Mit dem ist mal wieder nichts anzufangen."

Wütend stapfte Hermine weiter durchs Schloss und schwor sich gleich morgen mit Harry zu Cho zugehen und diese ganze Sache ein für alle mal zu klären. Es ging langsam echt zu weit, wenn sie wegen dieser Sache, nicht mal mehr zu Severus konnte.

Nach einer Weile meldete sich Ron wieder zu Wort.

„ Wo willst du eigentlich hin?" Sie waren jetzt schon zum dritten mal an diesem scheußlichen Wandbehang vorbei gelaufen.

„ Zur Bibliothek."

„ Die liegt aber in der anderen Richtung."

„ Muss vorher noch mal aufs Klo!" schnaubte Hermine und verschwand schnurstracks in der Mädchentoilette.

Schnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und ließ ein kleines Pergament vor ihrer Nase erscheinen.

Bin nicht alleine, Ron kommt mir die ganze Zeit hinterher gedackelt. Bin im zweiten Stock, vor der Mädchentoilette.

Mit einem Schnippen ihres Zauberstabs war die Nachricht auch schon verschwunden und sie hoffte, dass ihr Plan aufging. Es war jetzt mittlerweile schon halb neun und Ron würde ihr wahrscheinlich sogar bis nach Timbuktu folgen. Um ihm ein bisschen Zeit zu verschaffen wusch sie sich noch in Seelenruhe die Hände, bevor sie wieder nach draußen ging. Als sie gerade die Richtung zur Bibliothek einschlagen wollte, erschien hinter ihnen ein großer, schwarzer Schatten und eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

„ Mister Weasley und Miss Granger, was machen sie denn noch so spät in den Gängen." Schnarrte Snape in einer seiner bösartigsten Stimmlagen.

„ Sie hecken doch nicht schon wieder was aus, oder?"

Ron der perplex neben Hermine stand, bemerkte nicht den stummen Blickwechsel der beiden und dass Hermine gar nicht erfreut über seine Anspielung war. Das würde er ihr wahrscheinlich immer unter die Nase reiben.

„ Mister Weasley, sind sie schon mit dem Aufsatz über alle wichtigen Heilkräuter und wo sie zu finden und einzusetzen sind fertig? Das überrascht mich aber."

„ Nein, Sir." Stammelte Ron und jegliche Farbe wich ihm aus dem Gesicht.

„ Dann sollten sie vielleicht mal damit anfangen, ich will ihn morgen auf meinem Schreibtisch sehen!" sagte Snape in seiner zuckersüßesten Stimme, die meistens nur eines bedeute Gefahr!

„ Ja, Sir." Schneller als ein Feuerblitz war Ron auch schon verschwunden.

Hermine grinste ihren hinterhältigen Professor wissend an.

„ Wir müssen doch gar keinen Aufsatz schreiben, Professor."

„ Das weiß ich, du weißt es anscheinend auch noch und wenn Mister Weasley alles glaubt, was man ihm erzählt, ist er selbst dran schuld. Könnten wir uns jetzt vielleicht auf den Weg machen, bevor noch …. Wie oft soll ich ihnen eigentlich noch sagen, dass ich die Hausaufgaben, noch nicht kontrolliert habe. Gehen sie gefälligst jemand anderen auf die Nerven und nicht mir!"

Mitten im sprechen hörte er Schritte nahen, die nur einer Person gehören konnten und er wollte dieser nicht noch mehr Material liefern um ihr Misstrauen anzuheizen.

Auch Hermine hatte noch schnell genug geschaltet und sah Professor McGonagall um die Ecke gehen. Zuerst wollte Minerva auch nur vorbei gehen, doch als sie sah, mit wem sich Severus unterhielt, änderte sie kurzerhand ihr Abendprogramm. Ihr war die ganze Sache immer noch nicht geheuer.

„ Ah Severus, schön dass ich dich treffe. Ich wollte schon seit einiger Zeit was Wichtiges mit dir besprechen. Wollen wir vielleicht gleich in meine Gemächer gehen."

Das stank bis zum Himmel befand Severus und versuchte sich noch irgendwie raus zu reden, doch egal was er sagte, Minerva schien nichts zu akzeptieren. Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sie sich von Hermine und zog Severus mit sich. Der gar nicht glücklich über die Wendung dieses Abends wirkte, was für Hermine wenigstens ein kleiner Trost war, denn auch sie hatte sich die heutige Nacht, doch etwas anders vorgestellt.

0000

wie hat es euch gefallen ???? ... bin neugierig


	14. du ich und die besenkammer teil 1

Hier, dass nächste Kapitel. Danke für die reviews, habe mich wieder ganz doll darüber gefreut. Butterbier für alle!!!!

Mortianna's Morgana: ja ja, die gute McGonagall wird auch heute wieder genug zu tun haben ; ), zum Leidwesen aller.

Marianne: Ob Blaise seine Meinung noch ändern wird, ist wirklich schwer zu sagen. Aber Luna wird erstmal hartnäckig dran bleiben….Ich werde wirklich versuchen, dass die Kapitel länger werden.

Sepsis: Jep, McGonagall ist eine ganz gemeine Hexe, zu diesem Schluss wird Severus spätestens nach diesem Kapitel kommen.

So und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen …..

Kapitel 14: Du, ich und die Besenkammer Teil 1

Sanft streichelte er ihr den Rücken und bekam dafür von ihr ein genüssliches Schnurren zum Dank. So hätte er es ewig in seinem Bett ausgehalten, mit ihr in den Armen und Frühstück am Bett.

Das Krähen einer Eule ließ ihn aufhorchen und er schlug die Augen auf. In seinen Armen lag nicht Hermine sondern nur ein weiches Daunenfederkissen, mit dem er anscheinend die halbe Nacht gekuschelt hatte.

Frustriert warf es Severus auf den Boden und stand auf, um den all morgendlichen Gang unter die Dusche hinter sich zu bringen. Spätestens beim Frühstück im Bett, hätte er stutzig werden müssen. Essen in seinen Gemächern, dass konnte nur ein Traum sein! Wohin gegen Hermine, nach seinem gestrigen Plan, eigentlich der Wirklichkeit hätte entspringen können.

Wenn dieser Weasley oder noch schlimmer Minerva nicht dazwischen gefunkt hätten, für nichts und wieder nichts. Jetzt wusste er zumindest was er in der nächsten Nachhilfestunde diesen bibbernden Idioten beibringen sollte, doch für diese Information hatte es sich wirklich nicht gelohnt, seinen wirklich schönen Plan zu opfern.

Doch hatte er eigentlich eine Wahl gehabt? Gerade bei Minerva, sollte er vorsichtig sein, schließlich war er ja schon mal mit nur einem blauen Auge davon gekommen und er wusste immer noch nicht, ob sie nun was gesehen hatte oder nicht. Schließlich konnte sie Tassen in Raben verwandeln, dann wunderte es ihn nicht, dass sie aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machen könnte.

Er hätte sich wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal aufregen dürfen, wenn sie ihm gestern Abend eröffnet hätte, dass es morgen zum Frühstück Eier mit Speck gäbe. Doch dann, hätte der Abend wahrscheinlich sehr blutig geendet.

Irgendwie kam er sich in letzter Zeit eher wie ein pubertierender Teenager vor, als der mächtige und vor allem kontrollierte Zauberer, der er eigentlich war und so benahm er sich auch leider, zwar nicht öffentlich, aber die beiden Stimmen in seinem Kopf die sich Tag ein und aus, um das Für und wieder, wegen der Sache mit Hermine stritten, ließen ihn an sich zweifeln. Aber gewaltig.

Damals hatte er noch geglaubt, dass wenn er einmal mit Hermine geschlafen hätte, würde sie ihn nicht mehr interessieren und sein Leben wäre wieder su wie früher. Diese Naivität hatte er in der Zwischenzeit abgelegt. Denn seit den Geschehnissen in der Besenkammer, sehnte sich jede Faser seines Körpers nach hier. Das konnte wirklich nicht gut enden.

Er hoffte bloß, dass die nächsten Treffen mit Hermine, weniger chaotisch abliefen, was in Hogwarts eigentlich schon fast unmöglich war. Frustriert stellte er sich unter die Dusche, langsam hatte auch er sich an das kalte Wasser gewöhnt.

Hermine hatte indes auch nicht gerade den Abend verlebt, wie sie sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Mit einer riesen Wut im Bauch auf einen ganz speziellen rot haarigen Freund, war sie zurück zum Griffindorturm gestampft. Um jenen eben erwähnten speziellen rot haarigen, mal so richtig die Hölle heiß zu machen.

Doch der einzige der sich von ihrem Jahrgang im Gemeinschaftsraum befand, war ein wieder zu sich kommender Harry Potter, umringt von den unteren Jahrgängen, die ihn neugierig bestaunten. Nach einem viel sagenden Blick von Hermine, verstreuten sie sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen.

Mit verschränkten Armen stellte sie sich vor ihren besten Freund und war kurz davor mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, als sie fragte: „ Wo ist Ron?"

Mit einem etwas glasigen Blick, schaute Harry nach oben.

„ Der ist vorhin irgendwo hingerannt und hat irgendwas von Snape und Bibliothek und heiliger Merlin, dass schaffe ich nie, gefaselt. Also schätze ich, dass er bis morgen früh noch in der Bibliothek sitzt. Weißt du eigentlich warum?"

Hermine gab sich unwissend.

„ Nein, keine Ahnung."

Das Ron jetzt für nichts und wieder nichts in der Bibliothek saß, ließ ihre Wut fast gänzlich verpuffen, denn er saß ja bereits schon in der Hölle. Einen Moment fragte sich Hermine, ob sie ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte, aber Severus hatte schon recht, wenn er zu blöd war und alles glaubte was man ihm erzählt, dann war er selbst dran schuld. Außerdem hatte sie ihm jahrelang ihre Hausaufgaben abschreiben lassen. Nein sie hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen. Ganz und gar nicht.

Da sie ja jetzt nichts mehr zu tun hatte, setzte sie sich neben Harry, der irgendwie auch nicht wirkte, wie jemand der Freude strahlend durch die Weltgeschichte hüpfen würde und nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatte, begann er auch gleich damit, ihr sein Leid zu klagen.

„ Immer sind alle weg und ich bin die meiste Zeit alleine. Du bist fast nie da ( Jetzt hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenigstens ein bisschen ), Ginny ist immer weg, Neville hab ich auch schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen, wie auch alle anderen nicht und dann ist Ron heute auch noch verschwunden und Luna ist auch nicht mehr da."

„ Harry dir ist schon klar, dass Luna eine Ravenclaw ist?" Fragte Hermine, die Harry nicht ganz glauben schenken konnte. Es konnten doch nicht alle auf einmal verschwinden.

„ Ja, aber sonst ist sie doch meistens bei uns, aber jetzt ist gar keiner mehr hier!"

Bevor sie darauf etwas erwiderte, schaute sich Hermine erstmal im Gemeinschaftsraum um, denn irgendwie glaubte sie auch nicht, dass er sich alles nur einbildete. Denn dann hatte er wirklich größere Probleme als Cho und Voldemort.

Hermine konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, denn Harry hatte Recht! Alle ab dem 6 Jahrgang befanden sich vielleicht irgendwo im Schloss, aber ganz sicher nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum und das zu einer Zeit, wo es hier eigentlich nur so von denen wimmelte.

„ Hier ist ja wirklich keiner." bemerkte Hermine das offensichtliche.

„ Sag ich doch, warum glaubst du mir nicht?"

Jetzt hatte sie es schon wieder geschafft seinen, mir glaubt ja eh keiner, Komplex zum Leben zu erwecken, der ihm seit dem 4 Jahr auch irgendwie zurecht verfolgte. Trotzdem war er ziemlich nervig. Deswegen sagte Hermine sicherheitshalber erstmal nichts und wartete darauf, dass er das Thema wechseln würde. Zu früh gefreut.

„ Diese eine Sache im Raum der Wünsche sollte eigentlich bloß eine Menge Spaß machen und nicht dazu führen, dass ich plötzlich alleine da stehe."

Den Satz du bist doch nicht alleine, verkniff sich Hermine in dieser Situation lieber, denn nichts war so offensichtlich, wie das.

„ Aber jetzt bin ich ja da." Sagte sie stattdessen.

„ Jeah und wie lange noch?"

Am liebsten wäre sie sofort in Professor McGonagalls Büro gestürmt nur um aus dieser Situation heraus zukommen. Was war eigentlich aus ihren besten Freunden geworden, doch es wäre wahrscheinlich unfair gewesen, dass nur auf die beiden zu beziehen, wenn das ganze Schloss verrückt spielte. Konnte Liebe wirklich Blind und vor allem komisch machen? Anscheinend.

Den Rest des Abends spielte Hermine mit Harry Schach und vermieden erfolgreich, alle Themen die mit ihren Freunden zu tun hatten. So wenig wie diesen Abend, hatte Hermine schon lange nicht mehr gesprochen.

Hin und wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken auch zu Severus mit der großen Frage, was er wohl gerade machte? Zu dieser Zeit, lag er schon mit seinem Hermine Ersatz Kissen im Bett und schlief so ruhig, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

oO°°°Oo

Als Hermine am nächsten morgen beim Frühstück in der großen Halle saß, bestätigte sich mal wieder der Lieblingssatz ihrer Oma. Zum Frühstück kommen sie alle wieder. Und so war es auch, alle Griffindors, sowie der Rest der Schule saß brav vor ihrem jeweiligen Lieblingsessen und übten sich darin, so normal wie nur möglich auszusehen. Was meistens schon das erste Anzeichen war, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. So sehen Schüler aus, die was ausgefressen hatten. Eindeutig. Bloß was, dass war hier die Frage.

Obwohl es sich Hermine gut denken konnte, doch sie erzählte Harry lieber nichts von ihrer Vermutung, dass würde er in seinem Zustand sicher nicht verkraften.

Was sie aber am meisten nervte war, dass Minerva anscheinend auf der Suche nach einem neuen besten Freund war oder warum wich sie nicht mehr von Severus Seite? Schon den ganzen Morgen redete sie mit ihm, besser gesagt, sie sprach und er gab ab und zu ein paar zuhörende brumm Geräusche von sich. Mit Argusaugen beobachtete Minerva jeden Blick von ihm und hielt ihn somit davon ab, länger als ein paar Sekunden am Griffindortisch zu verweilen oder überhaupt mal woanders hinzugucken als auf seinen Teller, seine Tasse oder in ihr Gesicht.

So sah er auch nicht die vielen unzufriedenen Gesichter bei den Griffindors, als sie daran dachten, dass sie heute gleich in der ersten Stunde Zaubertrankunterricht hatten und dann auch noch die Extrastunden am Nachmittag und man konnte sagen, der Tag war gelaufen. Abgesehen von Hermine, die strahlte, jedenfalls innerlich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Doch der Rest der Griffindors sollte Recht behalten, denn Snapes Laune war in Bereiche gesunken, für die es beim besten Willen keine Worte mehr gab. Doch so richtig bergab ging es erst in den Extrastunden, langsam entwickelte Severus eine Allergie gegen Minerva, wo er statt zu niesen lieber Schüler fertig machte.

Hermines fröhliche Laune vom morgen, hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst und sank proportional zu Severus Laune mit in den Keller. Schon nach der ersten Unterrichtsstunde hatte sie versucht ihn nach dem Unterricht kurz für sich alleine zu haben, was in der Theorie auch eigentlich möglich gewesen wäre. Die Praxis sah leider ganz anders aus und diesmal trug sie den Namen Harry, der sie nicht mehr aus den Augen lies.

Nicht nachdem was mit Ron passiert war, dieser lag nämlich wegen Überarbeitung im Krankenflügel und rührte sich nicht mehr. Er hatte die ganze Nacht in der Bibliothek verbracht und war noch vor dem Frühstück zusammengebrochen. Es sah aber so aus, als würde Madam Pomfrey ihn abends schon wieder entlassen können.

Trotzdem hatte Harry anscheinend Angst vor dem allein sein und fühlte Ron und seinen Platz doppelt aus. Nachdem auch die Extrastunden sich zum Glück auch langsam dem Ende neigten, witterte Hermine ihre zweite Chance, doch auch diesmal wurde sie enttäuscht, denn Professor McGonagall schien nicht geneigt zu sein, in der nächsten Zeit den Kerker zu verlassen. So kam es, dass Snape als erstes ging, sonst hätte er für nichts mehr garantieren können.

So wie die Woche angefangen hatte, schien sie auch weitergehen zu wollen. Egal was die beiden auch unternahmen, sie schafften es nicht einmal miteinander zu reden, ohne dass das halbe Schloss mit zugehört hätte.

Am Donnerstag, hatte Hermine beschlossen an dieser ganzen verfahren Situation etwas zu ändern und machte sich schnellstens auf den Weg in die Kerker. Als sie an der Bibliothek vorbei gehen wollte, sah sie ihn mitten vor der Tür stehen in Begleitung von seinem zweiten Schatten. Minerva McGonagall.

Da sie leider ein bisschen zu lange die beiden etwas dümmlich anstarrte blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Wenigstens mit der Hoffnung, dass er ihr folgen würde.

Dieser jenige welche musste seine noch vorhandene Selbstdisziplin zusammen kratzen, damit er ihr nicht sehnsüchtig hinter herschaute. Wie ein verdurstender in der Wüste, der gerade eine Oase vor sich entdeckte. Unerreichbar. Am liebsten wäre er ihr nachgegangen um sie in einer dunklen Regalreihe zu verführen, doch bevor er das machen konnte, musste er erstmal Minerva loswerden. Leichter gesagt als getan.

Doch irgendwann kam auch der Moment, wo eine Minerva noch was zu erledigen hatte und Severus für sage und schreibe 3 Sekunden seine Ruhe hatte. 3 Sekunden die er zu einer Flucht hätte nutzen müssen. 3 Sekunden in denen er nicht geahnt hatte, was auf ihn zukommen würde. 3 Sekunden später stand Dumbledore vor ihm.

Dieser hatte natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, etwas ganz wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen und schleifte ihn mit in sein Büro. Diese ganze Situation wurde langsam so absurd, dass Severus beinahe angefangen hätte, laut los zu lachen. Er verkniff es sich aber lieber, wenn die Leute schon komisch reagierten wenn seine Mundwinkel sich mal ein klein wenig hoben, dann wollte er nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn er in der Öffentlichkeit laut lachen würde. St. Mungo?

Hermine die mittlerweile schon 2 Stunden gewartet und die Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Monat erledigt hatte, glaubte nicht mehr dran, dass in der nächsten Zeit noch jemand diese Bibliothek betreten würde. Wenigstens hatte sie ihre Aufgaben erledigt und so ging sie nicht ganz so frustriert zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Kaum hatte sich das Porträt geöffnet, drangen bekannte Stimme an ihr Ohr und bei Hermine schrillten sofort die Alarmglocken. Denn die die sich gerade nicht sehr freundlich gegenseitig anschrieen, waren Ginny und Ron.

„ Wie kommt du eigentlich dazu dich immer wieder so kindisch zu benehmen, du kannst doch nicht einfach Draco verfluchen!!!! Fauchte Ginny ihn an. Was für diejenigen die eingeweiht waren, also Hermine, so zu übersetzen war „ Was fällt dir Hirnie von einem Bruder eigentlich ein, meinen Freund zu verfluchen? Deine Eule piepst wohl nicht mehr richtig!"

„ Ginny, er ist unser Feind. Er ist ein Slytherin und wie sind Griffindors, die verhexen sich halt gegenseitig. Kein Grund hier so auszuflippen." Schrie Ron zurück.

„ Wir sind nicht mehr in der ersten Klasse Ronald und die 100 Hauspunkte Abzug von Snape hätten auch nicht sein müssen."

_Oh ha, ich glaub ich muss mal mit ihm reden! _

„ Ach dass sind doch peanuts, dass holt Hermine doch in einer Woche wieder auf."

_Ach ja? Wenn ich es vielleicht wirklich mal schaffen sollte, mal wieder mit Severus zu reden, könnte ich das auch in einer Nacht schaffen._

„ Stimmt ja, ihr könnt soviel Scheiße bauen wir ihr wollt, Hermine wird alles gerade rücken. Ich hätte wirklich gedacht, dass ihr beiden mal erwachsen werdet!"

_Diese Hoffnung hab ich schon vor Jahren aufgegeben. Eher wechselt Voldemort die Seiten._

Ginny stürmte die Treppen zum Schlafraum hinauf und war den Rest des Tages nirgends mehr zu sehen. Hermine machte da weiter, wo Ginny aufgehört hatte und Harry und Ron bekamen eine Standpauke der Extraklasse.

Am nächsten morgen ging Hermine alleine runter zum frühstück und blieb beinahe mit offenem Mund vor Ginny stehen.

„ Ginny?"

„ hm"

„ Das was du da gerade machst, nennt man Passiv Aggressiv."

„ Danke Freud." Erwiderte Ginny und zuckte mit den Achseln bevor sie sich setzte. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was sie da sah. Aber Ginny hatte sich tatsächlich einen Slytheringrünen Schal umgebunden.

_Vielleicht sollte ich auch mehr schwarz tragen?_ Doch das würde eher Severus gegen sie aufbringen, als Harry und Ron oder sonst irgendjemanden. Vielleicht noch McGonagall.

Als sich Hermine auch endlich neben Ginny setzte, sagte diese nur noch: „ Er sollte sich darüber freuen, dass ich nur passiv aggressiv bin. Wirklich darüber sollte er dankbar sein."

Mit einem Blick auf die Tür, wo gerade Harry und Ron rein kamen, war sich Hermine nicht mehr so sicher, wie lange das Passiv bleiben würde. Vielleicht noch 5 Minuten, eher weniger.

000o0o0o0o0o0o0o09i9i9i9

Wie hat es euch gefallen????

Übrigens habe ich eine neue Geschichte von mir reingestellt. Verlies Nummer 5587. Wieder einmal HG/SS, was auch sonst : )


	15. teil 2

Hier ist der zweite teil, ich hoffe er gefällt euch….

Vielen dank für die reviews :)

Kapitel 15: Du, ich und die Besenkammer

Hermine lag mit ihrer Schätzung etwas daneben, denn es dauerte genau 30 Sekunden, bis Ron wieder fähig war zu sprechen. Nachdem er seine Schwester mit offenem Mund angestarrt hatte, als würde er seinen eigenen Augen nicht mehr trauen können.

„ Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?" fauchte Ron sie an und gestikulierte dabei wild mit seinen Armen um den Kopf.

„ Ich weiß wirklich nicht was du meinst." Ginny war die Ruhe selbst, äußerlich, und frühstückte einfach weiter.

Hermine entschied sich erstmal sich raus zu halten, man konnte ja nie wissen, in welche Richtung diese Gespräche sich sonst noch entwickeln würden.

Harry hatte sich anscheinend Hermines unausgesprochenen Plan angeschlossen und setzte sich still schweigend neben sie und versuchte sich darin sein Brötchen nieder zu starren.

Als Ron ihn um Hilfe bat, tat er, als wäre er sehr interessiert an dem Gespräch von Dean und Seamus, die aber leider ein paar Sekunden später ihre Aufmerksamkeit, dem anbahnenden Streit widmeten und Harry sich der Marmelade zu wandte.

„ Du du trägst einen grünen Schal. Man trägt keine grünen Schals!" stotterte Ron.

„ Mann tuts auch nicht, ich tue es und es ist mir bewusst was ich anhabe. Schließlich ziehe ich mich nicht im Dunkeln an, so wie manch andere." Ginny musste noch nicht einmal zu ihrem Bruder gucken, damit er bemerkte, wen sie da gerade meinte.

„ Mum würde es gar nicht gefallen, wenn sie wüsste wie du ihr rumläufst!"

„ Lass Mum aus dem Spiel!" wütend und überhaupt nicht mehr passiv stand Ginny auf und stellte sich Ron mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber. „ Wenn Mum wüsste, dass du immer noch Scheiße am laufendem Band baust, dann würdest du nicht mehr hier stehen, und das verfluchen von Mitschülern steht dabei sogar an erster Stelle."

„ Er ist unser Feind! Die da drüben sind doch alle böse!" schrie Ron jetzt mittlerweile und hatte jetzt gänzlich die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Halle. Einige Schüler waren sogar wegen Empörung aufgestanden und halb Slytherin musste festgehalten werden um Ron nicht alle Gliedmaßen auszureißen.

Doch von all dem bekam er nichts mit.

„ Die da drüben sind genauso wie du und ich oder muss ich dich noch mal dran erinnern, dass du gestern mit dem Streit angefangen hast, Ronald."

„ Er hat mich provoziert!"

„ Er hat dich angesehen!"

In Wirklichkeit hatte Draco Ginny angesehen und in Wirklichkeit war Ron nur Eifersüchtig, weil er immer noch glaubte, dass ein Slytherin ihm seine Hermine weggeschnappt hatte. Doch diese Wirklichkeit existierte anscheinend für Ron nicht mehr.

„ Ginny gib mir jetzt den Schal!"

„ Nein!"

„ Ginerva!"

„ Ronald? Du bist nur mein Bruder und hast mir nicht zu sagen, dass ich keinen Schal tragen darf!"

„ Du weißt genau, dass es nicht um den Schal geht!"

„ Stimmt genau, es geht um Hermine, du bist doch nur eifersüchtig und lässt es an uns allen aus!"

Jetzt hatte sie sich schon nicht eingemischt und trotzdem bewegte sich das Gespräch genau in die Richtung, die sie vermeiden wollte.

_Mist_

„ Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, ich bin bloß besorgt, dass sich meine kleine Schwester langsam in eine von diesen bösen Slytherins verwandelt, willst du vielleicht auch noch einen grünen Schlips, ich glaube Pansy würde dir gerne ihren geben."

Es war ein Wettrennen, Hermine, Draco und auch Harry waren aufgesprungen, doch Ginny war zuerst bei Ron und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„ Sag so was nie wieder! Sonst wirst du es noch bereuen, dass ich deine ' kleine ' Schwester bin."

Die Ohrfeige hatte Ron wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen gebracht und er bekam zum ersten mal mit, dass sich die ganzen Schüler um den Griffindortisch versammelt hatten und es mehr als einen feindseligen Blick in seine Richtung gab. Gekrönt wurde das ganze, durch das langsame durchschreiten der Reihen von Snape, der nicht nur frustriert sondern auch so richtig wütend war und endlich hatte er sein Ventil gefunden. Ronald Weasley. Nicht nur das dieser vor ein paar Minuten sein Haus und somit auch ihn beleidigt hatte, er interessierte sich auch für Hermine und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„ Mister Weasley, müssen sie mir schon so früh am morgen meinen Tag vermiesen? Es reichte ihnen wohl nicht, dass sie das gleiche schon mit meinem Abend getan zu haben. _Zweimal_. Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein mein Haus zu beleidigen und die ganze Schülerschaft zu stören, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr einige, wenn nicht sogar alle nicht an ihrem privaten Familienstreits interessiert sind. Wenn ich so was noch einmal mit ansehen muss, machen sie sich auf was gefasst, dass tausend mal schlimmer sein wird, als ein Heuler von ihrer Mutter und bis dahin Nachsitzen bei Filch einen Monat und ich würde ihnen raten, jetzt nichts darauf zu erwidern oder auch nur mit den Augen zu rollen!"

Auf dem Absatz drehte sich Snape um und verschwand unter tosendem Beifall von den Slytherins mit wehenden Roben aus der Halle. Ron war in den letzten 5 Minuten bestimmt 10 cm geschrumpft und seine Hautfarbe konnte sich einfach nicht zwischen Ziegelsteinrot und weißer Kalkwand entscheiden, bis sie dann Giftgrün anlief und die meisten Schüler daraufhin johlten. Da er die doch so verpönte Farbe nicht schöner zu schau stellen konnte, als in seinem eigenen Gesicht. Manchmal war das Leben doch gerecht.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht setzte sich Ginny wieder an den Tisch und aß weiter ihr Müsli. Harry ging schnell zu seinem besten Freund und begleitete ihn nach draußen, darauf aufpassend dass sie nicht den Weg eines Slytherin kreuzen würden.

Der Rest der Schule schien sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt zu haben, obwohl man immer mal wieder aufgeregte Gesprächsfetzen über das Verhalten von Ron hören konnte, dieses Gebrabbel hielt auch den restlichen Tag an. Hermine fühlte sich richtig verfolgt von den gedämpften Stimmen hinter jenen Händen, die über das goldene Trio lästerten. Denn irgendwie nahm jeder an, dass Rons Meinung auch die von Hermine und Harry war. Doch Ron hatte von allen dreien am meisten zu kämpfen und er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich bald ein anderer Schüler so einen Fehler erlauben und seinen damit vergessen würden.

Auch in den nächsten Tagen hielt das Getuschel an und Ginny schien einen neuen Trend ins Leben gerufen zu haben, denn man sah kaum noch einen Schüler, der nicht einen Schal in der Farbe eines anderen Hauses trug. Alles war bunt durchmischt, ob Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff oder Slytherin, wie auch Griffindor.

Ron war einer der wenigen der keinen Schal trug, Harry hatte sich nach etlichem hin und her einen blauen Schal gehext und Hermine hatte ihre scheinbare unentschlossene Situation durch einen geplanten Fehler gelöst.

Mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sie ihren roten Schal in einen gelben mit schwarzen Streifen verwandeln wollen, was zum Schluss in einem schwarzen Schal endete. Nach den ungläubigen Blicken von ihren Mitschülern, erklärte sie, dass bevor der Schal vielleicht noch pink werde, sie ihn so ließe, schließlich war schwarz auch eine schöne Farbe. Die ungläubigen Blicke von ihren Mitschülern wurden nur noch von Severus Blick übertroffen, sein Blick stellte sogar alle anderen in den Schatten. Er konnte es wirklich nicht fassen, aber eins wusste er jetzt ganz genau. Griffindors waren wirklich mutig!

Doch auch Draco zeigte Mut zur Farbe und trug einen roten Schal, mit der Erklärung, dass Griffindors auch grün trugen und blau ihm nicht stehen würde.

0o0o0o°°°°°o0o0o0

Auch in diesem Durcheinander schafften Hermine und Snape es nicht, sich einmal alleine zu treffen. Denn plötzlich machten Unmengen von Schülern keinen großen Bogen mehr um den bald skrupellosen Lehrer, sie rannten ihm beinahe die Tür ein. Hermine wie auch Snape konnten es sich wirklich nicht erklären und egal wie viele Strafarbeiten und Punkte Snape auch schon allein für das klopfen an seiner Tür abzog, änderte nichts daran.

Die beiden konnten ja auch nicht wissen, dass Minerva es sich fast zur Hauptaufgabe gemacht hatte, eine möglich Verbindung zwischen Hermine und Severus mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern. Und mit allen Mitteln hieß für Minerva, dass sie auch Magie benutzte.

An dem Abend, wo sie ihn in ihr Büro geschleift hatte, hatte sie ihn verflucht. Dieser Fluch würde erst dann gebrochen sein, wenn Hermine und Snape es schafften, sich zu sehen. Doch bis dahin würde ihnen unendlich viele Steine in den Weg gelegt werden. Minerva war guter Hoffnung, dass nichts und niemand diesen Fluch brechen könnte.

Die Hauspunkte von allen Häusern sanken täglich so um die 30 Punkte und ein Ende war noch lange nicht in Sicht, fast jeder dritte hatte irgendeine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekommen und das alles von einem einzigen Lehrer. Denn Snape war nicht nur so auf 180 weil er Hermine nicht einmal für 5 Minuten für sich ganz alleine haben konnte, etwas was viel verehrender war hatte in seinem Leben die Kontrolle übernommen. Menschen, Menschen überall um ihn herum, die ihm keine Ruhe gaben. Wäre es nicht so unwahrscheinlich gewesen, dann hätte er vermutet, dass die Schüler Schlange vor seinem Büro stünden, so wie die sich die Klinge in die Hand gaben.

„ Professor Snape welchen Teil des Buches sollen wir noch mal lesen, ich finde das Buch nicht, haben sie meinen Kessel gesehen, ich glaube ich habe im Kerker meinen Zauberstab liegen lassen ……." Das und vieles mehr durfte er sich Tag für Tag anhören und er hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, nicht mehr nur fürs laute atmen Schüler zur Filch Putzdienst zu schicken, jetzt bekam fast jeder fürs bloße atmen einen Freischein fürs Pokalzimmer polieren. Das Schloss sah wirklich noch nie so sauber aus.

An einem Mittwochnachmittag war Snape, nachdem er die nervende Trelawney durch Harrys erscheinen im Flur ablenken konnte, schnell verschwunden und bog gerade um die Ecke als er Hermine bemerkt, die direkt auf ihn zulief. Er sah endlich seine Chance gekommen. Unbemerkt guckten sie sich um, ob auch wirklich kein Mensch, Zauberer, magisches Wesen jeglicher Art sich in ihrer Nähe befand. Nichts war in Sicht.

Am liebsten wäre Hermine auf ihn zu gerannt, aber das wäre wahrscheinlich doch zu auffällig gewesen. Seiner Miene sah man die diebische Vorfreude nicht an, doch einzig Hermine erkannte das verräterische Glitzern in seinen Augen.

Nur noch 10 Meter und der Flur war immer noch wie ausgestorben. 5 Meter. Ihr Herz schlug in einem rasanten Tempo gegen ihre Rippen, dass ihr schon beinahe schwarz vor Augen wurde. 3 Meter, ein süffisantes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. 1 Meter sie konnte schon fast hören, wie schwer sein Atem ging und bemerkte ihren eigenen, der es seinem gleich tat.

„ Hermine Granger?" quakte die Stimme von Colin Creevey hinter ihrem Rücken. „ Professor Snape?" das kam 100 prozentig von seinem kleinen Bruder.

Unwirsch drehten sie sich um, er schrie und sie fauchte, wie aus einem Munde. „ WAS?"

Dennis fiel sofort in Ohnmacht. Sein großer Bruder schaffte gerade noch so zu stottern: „ Schief gelaufener Zauber um der Ecke." Dann folgte er seinem Bruder in die Ohnmacht.

„ Du kümmerst dich um diese beiden Einfallspinsel, ich schau mir das mal dahinten an." Hermine sah nur noch seinen Umhang um die Ecke verschwinden und hörte seine tiefe Stimme, die im ganzen Stockwerk zu hören war.

„ Bin ich hier eigentlich nur von impertinenten Hohlköpfen umgeben? Hollen sie sofort Madam Pomfrey oder sie können sich gleich hier und jetzt von ihrem Freund verabschieden, Miss Snyder!"

Hermine konnte sich nicht zusammen reimen, was wohl passiert sei. Aber es hörte sich nicht nach einer Lappalie an. Schnell legte sie einen Schwebezauber auf die beiden Griffindors, die wirklich das Talent besaßen, immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt aufzutauchen und ging gleichfalls in den Krankenflügel.

Als sie dort ankam, war keine Spur von Madam Pomfrey oder dem Snyder Mädchen zu sehen, was wohl hieße, dass die beiden schon an Ort und Stelle waren um zu helfen. Ruhig legte sie die beiden Jungs auf zwei Betten und setzte sich daneben. Nervös knetete sie ihre Hände im Schoß und versuchte lieber nicht daran zu denken, was sie jetzt mit Severus gemacht hätte ohne diese unvorhergesehene Störung.

Es war aber auch wirklich wie verhext und selbst Hermine fiel in dieser Situation die Ironie der ganzen Sache auf. Es schien als hätte sich die Magie verselbstständig und hielt sie nun davon ab, noch mehr Schulregeln zu brechen. Doch das war unmöglich.

Als sie ein Poltern vor der Tür hörte schaute Hermine auf und erkannte Madam Pomfrey, die mit einem ziemlich roten Perkins am Arm reinstolperte. Als Hermine die vielen Schnittwunden an seinem Körper entdeckte sprang sie auf und eilte auf die beiden zu.

„ Was ist passiert?"

„ Zwei Zauber haben sich miteinander verbunden und großen Schaden an seinem Körper angerichtet. Professor Snape versucht gerade einen Gegentrank zu entwickeln, da sich seine Wunden nicht schließen lassen. Was ist mit den beiden?" fragte Madam Pomfrey als sie auf die belegten Betten schaute.

„ Nur Ohnmächtig, nichts schlimmes!" sagte Hermine schnell.

„ Nun gut, sie können dann jetzt gehen. Mister Perkins braucht Ruhe!"

Hermine verabschiedete sich noch von der Medihexe und machte sich schnell auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Severus würde wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile mit dem Trank beschäftigt sein, dass er keine Störung, noch nicht einmal von ihr, gebrauchen könnte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete Ginny schon auf sie und zog sie schnell in Hermines Zimmer.

„ Hu, was gibt's denn so dringendes?" fragte Hermine doch etwas verblüfft.

„ Könntest du ihm bitte sagen, dass ich keine Posteule bin. Ich hab wirklich nichts dagegen, seine Nachrichten zu übermitteln, aber wenn dann kann er auch ein bisschen netter sein und er soll ja nicht die Eulenkekse vergessen."

Hermine wusste, dass Ginny sich nicht wirklich aufregte, trotzdem verstand sie gerade nur Bahnhof.

„ Von wem redest du?"

„ Na von wem wohl, Snape."

„ Du hast eine Nachricht von ihm? Warum sagst du das nicht gleich?"

„ Ich dachte, dass ich das gerade getan habe." Sagte Ginny als Hermine ihr förmlich den Brief aus der Hand riss.

Wieder einmal eine sehr Wort karge Nachricht, aber was sollte sie auch anderes von ihm erwarten.

Du, ich und die Besenkammer. Morgen

„ Du verrätst mir jetzt bestimmt nicht, warum du so dümmlich grinst oder?"

„ Jep."

„ Wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten in den nächsten Zaubertrankstunden."

„ Jep"

„ Sagst du mir wirklich nichts? Nicht mal ein kleines bisschen?"

Ein Blick von Hermine reichte aus und Ginny wechselte das Thema. Draco. Doch auch Hermine, war irgendwie nicht so sehr an Details interessiert, da sie ihn sonst nie wieder ernst nehmen könnte.

Doch sie hörte sich trotzdem die neusten Entwicklungen in deren Beziehung an, schließlich hatte Ginny wenigstens was zu erzählen. Bei ihr herrschte ja momentan eine gewisse Durststrecke, die morgen hoffentlich ein Ende haben wird.

O0o0o0o0o°°°°°00o0o0o0o0

Diese naive Hoffnung hatte sie schnellsten aufgegeben, nachdem sie über eine halbe Stunde auf einem umgekehrten Eimer gehockt gewartet hatte. Langsam aber sicher, wurde es ihr zuviel. Der Eimer, den sie beim aufstehen umstieß polterte auf dem Steinboden und wurde nur noch vom Knall der Tür übertont.

Hermine war sauer, auf was wusste sie nicht recht, aber sie war sauer und zwar so richtig. Da traf es sich perfekt, dass das Abendessen in der großen Halle gerade angefangen hatte und sie mitten im laufen Millicent Bulstrode so was von absichtlich auf den Umhang latschte. Die Slytherin fiel beinahe Kopf über und konnte sich gerade noch so an einem der langen Haustische festkrallen.

Wut schnaubend drehte sie sich um und erblickte eine unschuldig dreinblickende Hermine in die Augen.

„ Du bist mir auf den Umhang getreten, was fällt dir ein, du unfähiges Schlammblut!" spie Millicent ihr entgegen.

„ Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du nicht mal gerade laufen kannst, fette Schlange!" fauchte Hermine zurück.

Hermine sah nur noch, wie Millicent ihren Zauberstab hob um sie zu verhexen, als sie zur Ganzkörperklammer erstarrte.

„ Miss Granger, was fällt ihnen ein eine Schülerin zu verfluchen. Ich hätte von ihnen als Schulsprecherin wirklich mehr erwartet!" schimpfte Professor McGonagall die mitten im Streit die große Halle betrat.

Gefolgt von einem schwarzen Schatten.

„ 50 Punkte Abzug von Griffindor und sie kommen sofort …."

„ Minerva" unterbrach Severus sie gekonnt. „ Da Miss Granger es gewagt hat, jemanden aus meinem Haus anzugreifen, werde ich sie bestrafen." Dann drehte er sich zu Hermine um und sagte nur noch „ Mitkommen!"

Minerva konnte wegen des schnellen Abganges nichts mehr erwiedern und sah nur noch ungläubig auf die immer noch am Boden liegende Slytherin.

Beide sprachen, bis sie zu seinen Gemächern kamen, keinen Wort miteinander. Sie folgte ihm mit einem Meter Abstand und hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt.

Die Tür schlug mit einem lauten Krach zu und Severus drehte sich mit einem beeindruckenden Blick zu ihr um.

„ Warum du nicht nach Slyhterin eingeteilt worden bist, wird mir immer mehr zum Rätsel."

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und grinste ihn dümmlich an. Ihr Plan hatte geklappt, besser als gedacht. Auch wenn die abgezogenen Hauspunkte nicht schön zu reden war.

„ Irgendwas musste ich ja tun um in deine Gemächer zu kommen." Antwortete sie ihm Achsel zuckend.

„ Und das ist dir auch hervorragend gelungen. Minervas Blick war Goldwert, wie sie ihre Lieblingsschülerin ungläubig angeguckt hat. TsTsTs."

Langsam ging Hermine auf ihn zu und legte ihr Hände an seinen Kragen.

„ Du hättest ihren Blick sehen müssen, als du sie unterbrochen hast. Der war noch besser."

Seine Arme schlossen sich um ihre Taille und er beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr runter. Zuerst sanft und dann immer leidenschaftlicher berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Doch kurz danach merkte Hermine wie Severus sich verkrampfte und sich schließlich von ihr löste. Mit einem verwirrten Blick sah sie wie er sich seinen linken Arm rieb und konnte es mal wieder nicht fassen, wie viel Pech man doch haben konnte.

Mit entschuldigendem Blick schaute Severus sie an.

„ Ich muss los. Er ruft!"

Mit einem Seufzer ließ Hermine ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken. Perfektes Timing.

„ Weißt du wie gerne ich ihm jetzt die Hölle heiß machen würde. Ich würde es ihm zeigen, wirklich!"

„ Die Zeit wo du dich rächen kannst, die wird kommen! Geh zurück in den Turm." Severus zog sich seinen Umhang über und küsste Hermine noch schnell zum Abschied.

„ Pass auf dich auf und trete ihm mit den besten Grüßen von mir in seinen allerwertesten! Ja?"

„ Mach ich!" und er war verschwunden.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen …..

Wollt ihr dass ich weiter schreibe?


	16. Eine schlaflose Nacht in Hogwarts

*hust* es geht weiter. Ich möchte mich bei allen für die Reviews und Allerts bedanken, die auch ab und zu noch kamen als die Geschichte schon länger nicht mehr geupdatet wurde. Ihr alle habt mir wirklich geholfen weiterzuschreiben und es tut mir leid, dass ich damals nicht weitergeschrieben hab. Aber wie ich auch schon in meiner anderen Geschichte erwähnte, werde ich jede Geschichte zu Ende schreiben. Auch diese.

*schokokekse verteil* Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

**16. Eine schlaflose Nacht in Hogwarts**

Die verschiedensten Beschimpfungen murmelnd, über den dessen Namen nicht genannt werden sollte und der wahrscheinlich auch in dieser Art noch nie so betitelt worden war, machte sich Hermione auf den Weg zu Tür.

Als sie jedoch gerade Severus Gemächer verlassen wollte, lies sie ein Gedanke in ihrem tun unwiderruflich stoppen. Was wäre wenn er verletzt zurück kommen würde? Was wäre wenn er ihre Hilfe bräuchte und sie würde derweil friedlich in ihrem Bett schlafen?

Ohne lange zu überlegen beschloss Hermione, dass sie nun auf gar keinen Fall gehen konnte. Sie würde sowieso diese Nacht vor Sorgen nicht zur Ruhe kommen, dann konnte sie auch hier auf ihn warten.

Verstohlen blickte sie die Bücherregale an, die endlos aneinandergereiht einen kleinen Ausblick auf das gesamte Wissen der Magie darboten.

Wieder brauchte Hermione nur ein paar Sekunden um ihren Plan des Wartens weiter zu verfeinern, indem sie sich eine Beschäftigung gesucht hatte, die ihr ausgesprochen gut gefiel. Wenn sie schon nicht über Severus herfallen konnte, dann konnte sie wenigstens ihren Wissensdurst etwas stillen.

oOOoOOooOOoOOo

Am anderen Ende des Kerkers kuschelte sich Blaise genüsslich in seine Kissen. Mittlerweile war schlafen eines seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen geworden, die er nie wieder missen wollte.

Wie zu lange hatte er darauf verzichten müssen und dabei hatte er noch nicht einmal, wie so viele andere, seine Nächte mit wilder rumknutscherei verbracht. Nein, mitnichten, er wurde einfach nur von einer etwas zu verrückt geratenen Hexe verfolgt. Diese Verfolgungen hatten in dem Moment aufgehört, als er Luna in der Eulerei entdeckt hatte. Seitdem hatte er wieder seine Ruhe, die er wohlwollend mit einem verlängerten Schönheitsschlaf feierte.

Langsam driftete er in eine sagenumwobene Traumwelt hinab. Rosaherzchen Ballons schwebten über sattgrüne Weiden. Das Gras streichelte seine nackten Füße als er einen Schritt vor den nächsten setzte. Den Blick nach vorn gerichtet, Ausschau haltend nach einer Person, die er dann auch sofort hinter einem Baum entdeckte.

Kichernd lief sie davon und her hinterher. Ihre lange blonden Haare wurden zur Gespielin des Windes. Ihr Duft nach süßen Maiglöckchen und Radieschen erreichte seine Nase und lies ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen.

Nur noch ein paar Meter und er hatte sie eingeholt. Fast schien es ihm als wollte sie ihn gewinnen lassen. Schnell streckte er seine Hand aus und erwischte ihren Ellbogen und zog sie an sich heran. Durch ihr schnelles Tempo fielen beide in das weiche Gras und rollten über den Boden, bis er auf ihr liegen blieb.

Ihre blauen Augen strahlten zu ihm auf. Sein Kopf neigte sich ihrem entgegen und ihre Lippen berührten sich und endeten in einem sanften Kuss.

Blaise Augen waren Schreckgeweitet als er Kerzengerade in seinem Bett erwachte und sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie.

oOOoOOooOOoOOo

Hermione verrutschte in der Zeile, als sie plötzlich dachte irgendjemand schreien gehört zu haben. Seufzend schloss sie das Buch und legte es zur Seite, jetzt wurde sie schon paranoid vor Sorge.

Unruhig fing sie an durch Severus Gemächer zu laufen, ihre Hände ringend und um Fassung bemüht blieb sie plötzlich vor einem kleinen Glasregal stehen, dass anscheinend Severus kleines Alkohollager repräsentierte.

Viele der Flaschen waren schon leer und Hermione fragte sich gerade, ob Severus der Typ Mann war, der seine Sorgen mit Alkohol versuchte zu ertränken, unwissend darüber, dass Sorgen sogar in einem Ozean von Ethanol noch schwimmen konnten.

Doch langsam gefiel ihr die Idee von schwimmenden Sorgen in Ethanol und so öffnete sie die erste Flasche Feuerwhiskey in ihrem Leben. Sie wollte nur ein paar Schlucke trinken, nur ein wenig den scharfen Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge spüren und die beruhigende Wärme in ihrem Magen willkommen heißen. Nur ein paar Schlücke und sie würde die Flasche wieder zurück stellen.

oOOoOOooOOoOOo

Ron der es langsam leid wurde sein Leid mit Alkohol zu betäuben, was eigentlich mehr daran lag, dass er langsam die vielen Flaschen unter seinem Bett nicht mehr geheim halten konnte, überlegte nun aktiv eine Lösung für sein kleines Problem, betreffend Hermione, zu finden.

Als er letztens in der Bibliothek den Aufsatz für Snape verfasst hatte, war er zwischendurch tatsächlich über ein interessantes Buch über Zaubertränke gestoßen.

„Liebestränke; machen sie sich die Welt wie sie ihnen gefällt."

Heimlich hatte er sich schon vor Stunden, unter den traurig bis enttäuscht, bis langsam sehr frustrierten Blicken seines besten Freundes Harry-ich bin so einsam und allein-Potter, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen und saß nun in der Gesellschaft der maulend Myrte im Mädchenklo des zweiten Stocks und versuchte den gestohlenen Kessel anzuheizen.

Wenn es einen Bereich in der Zauberei gab, indem sogar Muggel talentierter waren als er, dann war es definitiv die Magie des Tränkebrauens. Er würde in seinem Leben wahrscheinlich nie Ruhm in Flaschen abfüllen oder so etwas wie den Tot verkorken ohne dabei einen größeren Kollateralschaden zu verursachen.

Doch diesmal würde er es versuchen. Er würde versuchen, das unmögliche möglich zu machen. Er würde diesen Trank brauen und wenn es das letzte wäre, was er auf dieser Welt zu Stande bringen würde.

Mit zitternden Händen schnitt er das Wiesenkrautblatt statt in Streifen in kleine quadratische Stücke.

oOOoOOooOOoOOo

Hermione taumelte auf das große Sofa zu, die halbvolle Flasche Feuerwhiskey in der einen Hand, während die andere versuchte irgendwie ihre von Merlin gegebene Balance wiederzuerlangen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg wie sie sich eingestehen musste. Nach dieser frustrierenden Erkenntnis genehmigte sie sich noch einen Schluck mit dem festen Vorhaben, das dies ihr letzter sein sollte. Sie musste nur noch den Deckel der Flasche finden, den sie jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde suchte.

oOOoOOooOOoOOo

Draco der mal wieder von Blaise aus seinem Zimmer geworfen worden war, wartete nun schon seit einigen Minuten auf Ginny im Raum der Wünsche. Die Zeit nutzte er dazu zu überlegen, wo und wie er die Folterutensilien von Blaise verschwinden lassen würde, damit er ihm endlich wieder Paroli bieten konnte, ohne Angst davor zu haben am nächsten morgen irgendwo auseinandergesägt und verteilt in verschiedenen Müllsäcken aufzuwachen.

Die Tür knarrte und kündigte Ginny an, lächelnd schritt sie auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn mit einer nie enden wollenden Umarmung. Sie genoss die Nächte mit Draco von Tag zu Tag mehr und konnte sich kaum noch ein Leben ohne ihn vorstellen.

Ihm erging es nicht anders und so geschah es, dass beide seit Tagen und Nächten total übermüdet, mitten in der Umarmung einschliefen.

Kurz bevor Dracos dem Zwang seines Körpers nach Schlaf nicht mehr standhalten konnte, flüsterte er noch etwas in Ginnys Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich."

Das Lächeln was ihr Gesicht zierte, blieb bis zum nächsten Morgen an Ort und Stelle, wie magisch festgeklebt.

oOOoOOooOOoOOo

Harry saß alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum und überlegte sich eine Selbsthilfegruppe zu gründen. Für die Einsamen in Hogwarts. Doch irgendwie beschlich ihn der Verdacht, dass er dennoch das einzige Mitglied sein würde.

Frustriert dachte er an die schönen Zeiten, wo er zusammen mit seinen Freunden Jahr um Jahr Voldemort einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte. Vielleicht sollte er dem Tu nicht gut einen Brief schreiben und ihn fragen, ob er Zeit hätte alte Feindschaften aufzuwärmen.

Doch so Einsam konnte er kann nicht werden um diesen Gedanken auch wirklich umzusetzen, schließlich würde der daraus resultierende Tot seinerseits auch nichts an seiner Einsamkeit ändern, abgesehen von dem Element der Endgültigkeit und bisweilen hatte Harry noch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung in sich, dass sich irgendwann mal wieder jemand für ihn interessieren würde.

oOOoOOooOOoOOo

Mittlerweile war die halbvolle Flasche Feuerwhiskey leer und Hermione voll. Volltrunken saß Hermione auf Severus Sofa, den Deckel hatte sie immer noch nicht gefunden, was daran liegen könnte, dass sie nicht mehr weiter gesucht hatte und nun verbrachte sie die dahin tickenden Sekunden damit zuzusehen, wie in ihrem Kopf ihre Probleme herum wabberten wie Gespenster die in rosa Nebel badeten.

Wie in Zeitlupe kippte sie zur Seite und schlief ein.

oOOoOOooOOoOOo

Ein weiterer Gryffindor war in dieser Nacht nicht dort wo er eigentlich sein sollte und das machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Fast schwerer als die Tatsache, dass er mit dem Feind anbändelte. Er hinterging seine Moral, seine Vorsätze, seine Freunde, die gute Seite und er hinterging diese nun schon fast jede Nacht.

Unverzeihlich war das, seiner Meinung nach und doch konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Seine Schritte lenkten ihn immer wieder in die verbotene Richtung, sein Gewissen wollte jedoch umdrehen.

Nun trug er, Neville Longbottom, diesen Kampf zwischen Gewissen und Sehnsucht aus und lief schon die halbe Nacht durch das Schloss. Immer wieder hin und her, immer wieder gewann das Gewissen oder die Sehnsucht die überhand.

Immer wieder stand er vor ihrer Tür und klopfte doch nicht.

Immer wieder stand er vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame und sagte doch nichts.

Er hatte, als er vor ein paar Stunden den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, den selbstentworfenen Flyer von Harrys Selbsthilfegruppe erblickt und war nun wirklich willens dort beizutreten.

Doch das konnte er auch noch morgen tun und so klopfte er an ihre Tür.

oOOoOOooOOoOOo

Ein leises plopp und Severus landete etwas ungelenk auf der anderen Seite der Apparationsgrenze von Hogwarts. Etwas staksig lief er die Hügel hinauf zum Schloss.

Tom war heute in einer entsprechend guten Laune gewesen, dass daraus resultierend lange Treffen hatte Severus beinahe seine Grenzen als Spion aufgezeigt, da er die ganze Zeit an eine bestimmte Person denken musste und diese Person war nicht der dunkle Lord, was diesem sicherlich missfallen hätte, wenn er es mitgekriegt hätte.

Aber auch der dunkle Lord war nicht allwissend. Merlin sei Dank.

Erschöpft öffnete er seine Tür und wurde von einem starken Geruch nach Feuerwhiskey in Empfang genommen, so stark das seine linke Augenbraue die Reise zu seinem Haaransatz antrat. Die rechte folgte, als er eine schlafende Alkoholleiche auf seinem Sofa erblickte.

Die Frage, was Hermione in diesen Zustand versetzt hatte, war schnell geklärt, da die leere Flasche Feuerwhiskey neben ihr auf dem Boden stand.

Behutsam nahm er sie in seine Arme und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Irgendwie erwärmte es sein Herz auf eine absurde Art und Weise, denn es hatte sich bis jetzt noch keiner aus Sorge um ihn der Gefahr einer Alkoholvergiftung ausgesetzt.

Lächelnd deckte er sie zu und strich ihr zärtlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, als er sich neben sie legte und sie dicht an sich heranzog. Arm in Arm folgte er ihr in den Schlaf.

oOOoOOooOOoOOo

Eine laute Explosion erschütterte den zweiten Stock in der Nähe der Mädchentoilette.

Wie hat es euch gefallen?


	17. brodelnde Kessel voller Gerüchte

Hallo,

vielen Dank an Charlie666 für das Review, ich hab mich sehr gefreut, auch und vorallem darüber das du nach so einer langen Zeit noch weiter gelesen hast. Es tut mir immer noch schrecklich leid, das drei Jahre vergehen mussten, aber besser spät als nie ... *hust* und ja diesmal werde ich die Kurve bis zum Ende fahren und mal sehen wieviele Kurven da noch kommen werden, obwohl soviele Kapitel werden es wohl nicht mehr werden, mal sehen^^.

Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß beim lesen^^ *Schokofrösche verteil*

eure seri

17. Brodelnde Kessel voller Gerüchte

Am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle, eine Bestandsaufnahme.

Seamus versuchte mal wieder Wasser in Traubensaft zu verwandeln | An. der Autorin: habe Wein durch Traubensaft ersetzt, weil es langsam auffällig wird, wie Alkoholfixiert die Hogwartsianer doch sind, musste ich einfach mal einschreiten *hust*|

Neville saß seinerseits etwas übermüdet daneben und bekam ab und zu ein paar Russflecken von den noch folgenden Explosionen ab.

Ron versucht ohne vorhandensein eines Unsichtbarkeitsumhang unsichtbar zu werden und schaut die ganze Zeit äußerst Schuldbewusst durch die Gegend.

Harry schaut trübsinnig auf sein Spiegelbild im Spiegelei, was sich anscheinend auch weigerte mit ihm zu Reden.

McGonagall wartete höchst verärgert auf die Ankunft von Severus. Dieser betrat die große Halle auch keine zwei Sekunden später mit einem leicht zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, welches sofort beim Anblick des stechenden Blickes seiner werten Kollegin die Heimreise ins Niemalsland antrat.

Mit einer kleinen Verzögerung betrat auch Hermione leicht torkelnd und gegen das grelle Licht blinzelnd, dass an diesem stark bewölkten Tag durch die verzauberte Decke schien, die große Halle. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Schritt vor dem nächsten und verdammte Severus innerlich dafür, dass er ihr nicht einen einzigen Tropfen von seinem riesigen Vorrat an Anti-Katertrank gegeben hatte. Er meinte, es wäre eine angebrachte Strafe, wenn man bedachte, inwieweit sie die Schulregel verletzt hätte. Umpf. Gewissermaßen, war sie auch sehr erleichtert, dass er ihr keine Punkte abgezogen hatte, obwohl sie sich darüber immer noch wunderte.

Bei diesem Gedanken, schweifte ihr Blick auch sogleich bis ans Ende der Halle, wo sie zuerst nur verschwommen die Punktegläser erkennen konnte. Langsam schärfte sich ihr Blick und sie bekann die Zahlen zu entziffern. Slytherin 340 Punkte. Ravenclaw 370 Punkte. Gryffindor 0 Punkte. Hufflepuff 290 Punkte.

In ihrem vernebelten Gehirn bemerkte sie plötzlich, das da vorne in ihrem Sichtfeld irgendwas nicht mit der Realität übereinstimmen konnte.

Ganz langsam fing sie noch einmal von vorne an. Slytherin 340 Punkte. Ravenclaw 370 Punkte. Gryffindor 0 Punkte. Huff ... Gryffindor 0 Punkte! Vor Schreck schlug sich Hermione die Hand vor dem Mund, als sie gerade bei Harry und Ron angekommen war.

_Hatte er mir doch Punkte abgezogen? DIeser Mistkerl._

Harry war Hermiones schockierter Blick nicht entgangen und setzte zugleich auch zu einer Erklärung an, damit er auch mal wieder zu Wort kam.

„Wir wissen nicht was mit unseren Punkten passiert ist, es geht nur das Gerücht umher, dass McGonagall letzte Nacht nicht sehr gut auf unser Haus zu sprechen war."

Hermione atmete erleichtert ihre angehaltene Luft aus. Gryffindor hatte also nicht wegen ihr die ganzen Hauspunkte verloren, schließlich hätte sie vermutlich etwas davon mitbekommen. Doch was war bitte schön vorgefallen, das sogar McGonagall nicht davor zurückschreckte ihrem eigenen Haus alle Punkte abzuziehen? Der oder die jenige müsste dafür ja schon ganz Hogwarts in die Luft gesprengt haben.

Wäre ihr in diesem Moment ihrer Kopfschmerzbedingten Unachtsamkeit der zutiefst schuldige Blick von Ron aufgefallen, hätte sie vielleicht eins und eins zusammenzählen können.

Es war ohnehin sehr verdächtig das Ron diesmal nicht mit seinem allseits beliebten Spruch kam, dass Hermione den Punkteverlust wieder herausholen könnte. Denn das hätte noch nicht einmal Merlin höchstpersönlich geschafft.

Auch vor dem Lehrertisch machte die Gerüchteküche nicht halt. Immer wieder beobachtete McGonagall ihren Kollegen aus den Augenwinkeln um den passenden Moment für ihr Gespräch abzuwarten. Wäre sie Umbridge gewesen, hätte sie sich vermutlich jetzt geräuspert, stattdessen gab sie ein eher zischenden Laut von sich.

„Severus."

Er fragte sich stattdessen, wieviele Minuten er mit einer Nichtreaktion herausschlagen konnte. 1 Minute? 5 Minuten? Sein ganzes restlichen Leben?

Widerwillig drehte er sich zur Seite und antwortete in dem gleichen Zischenden Tonfall.

„Minerva."

„Mir ist heute zu Ohren gekommen, dass ein Schüler Miss Granger dabei beobachtet hat, wie sie früh morgens deine Gemächer verlassen hat."

Merlin sei Dank bestand der Größtteil seines Lebens aus Spionage, sonst wäre ihn in dem Moment wahrscheinlich, das pure Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen. Doch nun, sah nur ein Mensch mit Argusaugen, das leichte Schlucken, das er wahrlich nicht vermeiden konnte.

„Mir ist vor ein paar Wochen zugetragen worden, dass sie damals, als Tom noch ihr Schüler war, eine gewisse Vorliebe für ihn entwickelt zu haben schienen."

„Severus!" entrüstete sich McGonagall, „Sie wissen ganz genau dass das nicht stimmt. Man darf auf solche Gerüchte wohl wahrlich nichts geben!"

„Ich bin ganz ihrer Meinung, Minerva."

Nun da das Kind eh schon in den Brunnen gefallen war, verschob Minerva es auf später, ihm und Hermione auf die Schliche zu kommen und fragte,: „Wer erzählt denn solch einen Blödsinn?"

Wenn man es genau nahm, hatten gerade seine Gehirnwindungen diese fabulöse Eingebung gehabt.

„Das gehört zu dem Geheimhaltungspaktes meines Nebenjobs, du verstehst?" beantwortete Severus ihre Frage mit einem Anflug eines doch eher hinterhältigen Grinsens im Gesicht.

Sie verstand und wie sie verstand. Severus spielte derart mit dem Feuer, dass ihm bald keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten mehr blieben ohne an einer Rauchvergiftung zu verenden.

Und all dies hatte er der Gerüchteküche zu verdanken, die seit dem Ereignis im Raum der Wünsche, brodelte und bald drohte überzukochen. Denn was der Sekundenkleber für die obigen Jahrgänge war (Die Liebeleien), war die Gerüchteküche für die jüngeren Schüler. Schließlich konnte man nur richtig gut tratschen, wenn man beide Seiten kannte.

So kam es auch, dass gerade Gryffindor und Slytherin die Meister im Informationsaustausch wurden und bald mehr zwölfjährige über geheime Verbindungen wussten, als die besten Freunde der betreffenden Personen.

Die meisten dieser Gerüchte waren an ihrer Haarsträubigkeit nur von ihren Nachfolgern zu überbieten und bald setzte auch noch das wilde Feld der Spekulationen ein und am Ende, wussten alle alles und irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Was den Spaß der unteren Jahrgänge aber keineswegs einen Abbruch tat, eher im Gegenteil.

Nur die oberen Jahrgänge, schienen davon irgendwie nicht richtig etwas mitzubekommen. Ein Grund dafür wäre, dass die meisten so mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt waren, dass es noch nicht einmal jemanden zu Ohren gekommen war, dass der zweite Stock, hinter der drachigen Hexe nicht mehr wirklich existent war.

Zugegeben, dieser Gang wurde auch schon vorher immer gemieden, aber dennoch mutete es schon etwas seltsam an.

Auch am Slytherintisch gingen merkwürdige Sachen vor sich. Pansy Parkinson, saß müde, neben einem aufgekratzten Blaise, der aussah, als wäre sein schlimmster Alptraum in Erfüllung gegangen. Neben Blaise verweilte Malfoy, der eigentlich genau das Gegenteil seines besten Freundes verkörperte und vor sich hin grinste wie eine Honigkuchenpferd.

Grabbe und Goyle stopften sich Süßwaren in den Hals, als würde es kein Morgen geben.

Hermione war währenddessen, aufgrund der nicht existenten Hauspunkte und des sehr präsenten Presslufthammer in ihrem Kopf, das Lachen vergangen. Nun musste sie sich nur noch entscheiden, wenn sie jetzt am ehesten verdammen sollte. Severus, weil er ihr keinen Anti-Katertrank gegeben hatte. Dem Gryffindor der letzte Nacht die Wut ihrer Hauslehrerin auf sich gezogen hatte. Sich selbst, weil sie die Finger nicht vom Alkohol lassen konnte oder ihrem Essen, dass unglaublich appetitlich vor ihr lag und dessen unbeschreiblicher Duft, der ihr in die Nase stieg, nur dazu beitrug, dass sich ihr Magen immer mehr und mehr umdrehte.

Mit knurrendem Magen schob sie den Teller beiseite und schickte gleichzeitig einen böses Blick in Richtung Lehrertisch, wo ihr Selbstgefälliger Tunichtgut saß und genüsslich in ein Erdnussbuttersandwich biss.

Wenn sie das nächste mal in die Situation kommen sollte, sich Sorgen um sein Überleben zu machen, so nahm sie sich in diesem Moment fest vor, sich dann einfach zu sagen, das Unkraut nicht vergeht, auch nicht wenn es im Vorgarten vom dunklen Lord sein Leben fristete.

Ungestüm stand sie auf und verließ die große Halle auf dem Weg zur nächst besten Toilette, verflixter Alkohol.

Ron sprang keine paar Minuten später auf und streifte durch die verlassene Schule um einen neuen, geeigneteren Raum für seine zukünftigen Brauvorgänge zu finden.

Harry saß alleingelassen vor seinem Spiegelei, dessen Eidotter, aus Langeweile nicht verspeist zu werden, aufbrach und sich die gelbe Flüssigkeit auf dem Teller ausbreitete und auf die Tischplatte tropfte.

Wie hat es euch gefallen?


	18. Das willst du gar nicht wissen

18. Du willst es gar nicht wissen ...

Leicht schwankend schaffte es Hermione sich endlich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen ohne mit ihm umzukippen. Der Alkoholgehalt in ihrem Blut war anscheinend hartnäckig der Meinung sich mit dem Abbau seiner selbst etwas Zeit zu lassen.

Mit leicht brummendem Schädel schaute Hermione in die fragenden Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler, nur Harry bildete dabei eine Ausnahme, da er abwesend an die Decke starrte und Ron war mal wieder nicht anwesend.

„Was" fragte Hermione leicht gereizt.

„Wo warst du heute in Kräuterkunde?" murmelte Neville.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage" meinte Hermione in einem aufgebrachten Ton, den sie sogleich bereute, da sich ihre Kopfschmerzen dadurch nur zur verschlimmern schienen, also fuhr sie etwas ruhiger mit ihrer Erklärung fort. „ auf dem Weg in die Gewächshäuser ist mir kurz übel geworden, dann bin ich einfach zur nächsten Toilette gerannt um kurze Zeit später feststellen zu müssen, dass jemand es fertig gebracht hatte die maulende Mryte ein zweites mal um die Ecke zu bringen, mitsamt des ganzes achten Traktes im zweiten Stock."

Neugierig beugte sich alle bis auf Harry weiter zu Hermione vor, die gerade erst richtig in Fahrt kam.

„Wer bitte schön ist so blöd, das halbe Schloss in die Luft zu jagen? Anscheinend ein Gryffindor." beantwortete sie sich die Frage selbst, als sie die nicht Existenz der Toilette mit dem Verschwinden ihrer Hauspunkte in Verbindung brachte.

Ein zustimmendes Gemurmel ging wie eine La Ola Welle um den Tisch herum.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Harry? fragte Hermione. "Cho", beantwortete sie sich iihre Frage selbst.

Wieder nickten alle im Gleichklang einer auszureichenden Antwort.

Still seufzte Hermione. Was sollten sie bloß mit ihrem zukünftigen Hoffnungsträger anstellen? Wenn das so weiter ging, würde Harry, der ohnehin ein leichtes Ziel für Voldemort abgab, ihm die ganze Angelegenheit um einiges Erleichtern. Er müsste bloß Cho entführen und Harry beim Endkampf vor die Nase setzen.

In seinem Fall würde das wahrscheinlich besser als jeder Lähmfluch wirken.

Wenn ihnen nicht bald eine Lösung einfallen würde, dann wären sie alle geliefert.

Diesmal seufzte Hermione laut auf und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten, "Ich muss noch etwas erledigen", von ihren Freunden.

Sollte sie nun an der Birne kitzeln? Bevor sie ihren Finger heben konnte, fiel Hermione plötzlich ein, dass sie vor dem gänzlich falschen Porträt stand.

„Nie wieder Alkohol!" säuselte sie vor sich hin, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum machte.

Diesmal vor dem richtigen Eingang stehend, klopfte sie vehement gegen rosa Tüll bis ein kleines schwarzhaariges Mädchen das Porträt zur Seite schwingen ließ und dabei beinahe Hermione erwischt hätte, die gerade noch so einen Schritt zurückgewichen war, Merlin sei Dank ohne ihr Gleichgewicht dabei zu verlieren.

„Ja?" fragte das kleine Mädchen, was sie beinahe mit dem vergoldeten Bilderrahmen erschlagen hätte.

„Könntest du bitte Cho bitten hierherzukommen?"

Etwas zögerlich schaute das kleine Mädchen zu Hermione, die ihrerseits einen Blick aufsetzte, den sie sich in den letzten Tagen von ihrem Herzallerliebsten abgeschaut hatte.

Sofort war das Mädchen mit einem Nicken um die andere Ecke verschwunden.

Nach einigen Minuten wartend sehnte sich Hermione nach ihrem Bett oder wenigstens einer Ablage für ihren Kopf, der sich immer noch etwas schwindelig anfühlte, als Cho endlich durch das Porträtloch stieg.

„Hermione?" begrüßte Cho sie freundlich, denn seit dem Desaster im fünften Schuljahr hatten die beiden kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen.

„Ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht." meinte Hermione gleich.

„Aber nein, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Ja, dass könntest du sogar."

Dramatische Pause.

"Bitte lächeln!" schon hob Hermione die entliehene Kamera nach oben und knipste wie wild drauf los, ehe sie selbst die Beine in die Hand nahm und zu den Kerkern flüchtete. Denn ihr Plan für den heutigen Abend war noch nicht ganz beendet.

Etwas verärgert, da ihre Kopfschmerzen sie immer wieder schmerzlich daran erinnerten, warum sie in diesem Zustand war, klopfte Hermione an Severus Tür, die sofort aufschwang und ihr Einlass gewährte.

Severus der gerade dabei war Schüleraufsätze zu benoten schaute fragend auf, als sie seine Gemächer betrat, ein anzügliches Grinsen auf den Lippen, das sich proportional mit der Höhe seiner rechten Augenbraue auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Bist du vorbeigekommen um den restlichen Vorrat an Feuerwhiskey zu vernichten?"

„Erst wenn du mir Zugang zu deinem unermesslichen Vorrat an Anti-Katertrank gewährst."

„Ich interpretiere deine Antwort also als nein." lächelnd stand er auf und stand keine Sekunde später vor ihr.

„Wie geht es dir?" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Plagt dich etwa dein schlechtes Gewissen?" wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Nein ich bin nur neugierig."

Beinahe hätte sie ihm auf die Lippe gebissen, nach diesem Kommentar, doch irgendwie konnte sie ihm nicht lange böse sein.

Nun war er wirklich langsam neugierig geworden, was ihr Besuch zu so einer späten Stunde zu bedeuten hatte.

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Muss ich immer einen Grund haben, dich zu besuchen?" fragte sie ihn mit einem neckenden Unterton.

„So wie ich dich kenne, gehe ich mal von einem Ja aus."

„Erwischt. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du weißt, wer für die Zerstörung des zweiten Stocks verantwortlich ist?"

Sein Lächeln verzog sich sofort zu einer unsäglichen Grimasse, als er an diesen Umstand erinnert wurde.

„Das willst du nicht wissen."

„Severus!"

Er seufzte.

„Ron."

„Ron?" plötzlich flatterte ihr ein Bild von seinem äußerst verdriesslichen Gesicht vor die Augen, mit dem er heute sein Frühstück kaum angerührt hatte.

„Wie?"

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen."

„Irgendwie hab ich gerade ein eher nerviges Deja Vu."

Er seufzte wieder.

„Deja Vuuu." drängelte Hermione etwas nervös, da Severus schon mit seiner ersten Vermutung recht gehabt hatte, da sie wirklich nicht wissen wollte, dass ihr bester Freund für diese Katastrophe verantwortlich war, aber mal ganz ehrlich, schlimmer als diese Info konnte die zweite kaum sein.

„Liebestrank."

Auch eine know it all besaß Wissenslücken und war somit auch im Stande sich in manchen Situationen ihres Lebens zu irren. Leider.

Severus konnte derweil beobachten, wie ein Liebreizendes Wesen sich in Sekundenschnelle in eine Furie verwandeln konnte und Staubwolken hinterlassend aus seinem Zimmer stürmte.

Sie hatte schon immer geahnt, das Ron in sie verliebt war, Ginnys Äußerung bei ihrem letzten Streit mit ihrem unsäglichen Bruder, hatten ihre Vermutungen nur noch mehr bestätigt. Aber nie, nie in ihrem Leben hätte sie gedacht, dass er so weit gehen würde.

Unruhig irrte sie durchs Schloss. Unsicher was sie jetzt als nächstes tun sollte. Ron zu Rede stellen, würde wahrscheinlich eher in einem Blutbad enden. Das einzige was dafür sprach war, dass sie eh keine Punkte mehr verlieren konnte. Der Nachteil an der ganzen Sache war nur, dass immer noch zuviele Punkte dagegensprachen.

Vor Wut schnaubend machte Hermione sich auf zu Ginny.

„Er hat was?" schrie Ginny und hüpfte dabei seltsam auf und ab.

„Liebestrank gebraut, Schloss in die Luft gejagt." gab Hermione ihr nach der langen Erklärung noch einmal die Kurzfassung.

„Meine Damen und Herren, willkommen bei der Preisverleihung der Woche, wer oder was ist das schwärzeste Schaf der Familie. Ich frag mich die ganze Zeit warum Mum noch keinen Heuler geschickt hatte, aber wahrscheinlich gab es keinen in der richtigen Lautstärke."

„Was mach ich jetzt?" fragte Hermione.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das er einfach so weiter macht nachdem er das halbe Schloss in die Luft gejagt hat?" meinte Ginny und sah Hermiones zweifelnden Blick. „Hast Recht dumme Frage." setzte Ginny noch schnell hinzu.

„Tja, ich würde ja vorschlagen, dass du dich in diesem Falle an Mad Eye halten solltest."

„Immer wachsam?" fragte Hermione mit einem schmunzeln im Gesicht.

„Flachmann."

„Auch eine Idee."

„Aber ich glaube wir müssen uns eher um das Schloss Gedanken machen, als um die unrealistische Zukunft, das Ron es wirklich schafft einen Zaubertrank zu brauen."

Mit verklebten Finger blätterte Ron eine Seite weiter in seinem neuen Buch „Zaubertrankbrauen für Dummies". In diesem Exemplar gab es auch einen Liebestrank, der weitaus einfacher war als alle anderen, die er in der einschlägigen Zaubertrankliteratur gefunden hatte.

Erfreut würfelte er die vor sich liegenden faulen Eier und warf sie ihn das grünlich blubbernde Gebräu.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging McGonagall hinab in die Kerker, da sie unter ihrem Umhang einen etwas schwerfälligen Gegenstand versteckte, ging sie mehr torkelnd als gerade an den noch umherziehenden Schülern vorbei, die wild hinter vorgehaltener Hand sofort zu tuscheln begannen.

Der Gang der zu Severus Gemächern führte, war zum Glück ausgestorben als sie sich vor seiner Tür positionierte und sich zur Gegenüberliegenden Wand umdrehte um den von ihr mitgebrachten Gegenstand an den glatten Steinen zu befestigen.

Nun gab es für Severus Ausflüchte kein entrinnen mehr, nun würde sie anfangen Beweise zu sammeln.

Grinsend ging sie zurück in ihre eigenen, warmen Gemächer.

Frustriert ließ sich Malfoy auf sein Bett nieder, Ginny hatte das heutige Treffen mit ihm, wegen Familienproblemen abgesagt und er hatte die letzten Minuten damit verbracht sich zu fragen, was das Wiesel nun wieder angestellt hatte.

Nun war es aber sein Mitbewohner-Schrägstrich-bester Freund-Schrägstrich-zukünftiger Psychopath oder seelisches Wrack der seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Hier siehts aus, als wolltest du in den Krieg ziehen." Und dieses mal spielte Draco nicht auf Blaise Sammlung an seltenen Folterinstrumenten an.

„So in der Art." murmelte Mister Schönheitsschlaf, als er eine weitere Ampulle Traumlosschlaftrank auf seinen Nachttisch abstellte. Neben einer vollen Packung Schlaftabletten, Ohrenstöpseln, Schlafbrille und einem weiteren Schlaftrank.

Langsam aber sicher machte sich Draco wirkliche Sorgen um seinen besten Freund, aber immer noch nicht genug um wirklich etwas zu unternehmen. Murmelnd verließ er das Zimmer Richtung Bad.

Blaise begann unterdessen seine Utensilien für eine ruhige Nacht einzunehmen. Zuerst stopfte er sich die Ohrenstöpsel tief in seine Ohren und zog sich die Schlafbrille über die Augen. Danach tastete er nach den Schlaftabletten, von denen er gleich eine Hand voll nahm, nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen versteht sich. Zum Schluss trank er noch die zwei Tränke und war in binnen von Sekunden eingeschlafen. Leider in einer sehr ungemütlichen Position, da sein Körper im Sitzen einfach zusammengesackt war.

Als Hermione wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kehrte, fiel ihr mit einem Blick gleich zwei frustrierende Sachen ins Auge. Erstens Ron war immer noch verschwunden und gerade mit was weiß ich beschäftigt und zweitens saß Harry immer noch genau dort, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

Nun wurde er von vier Drittklässlern beobachtet, die Abwechselnd damit beschäftigt waren, ihn mit Papierkügelchen zu bewerfen. Es war anscheinend wieder einmal Zeit für ihren Snapeblick und auch dieses mal verfehlte er nicht im mindesten seine Wirkung.

Mit Riechsalz der stärksten Sorte, die es momentan in Severus Vorratsraum gab, brachte Hermione ihren besten Freund wieder unter die lebenden. Verwirrt schaute Harry sich im bereits dunkel gewordenen Raum um und freute sich als er Hermione erblickte.

Etwas verwundert entfernte er ein paar Papierkügelchen die auf seinem Gesicht verteilt klebten.

„Frag nicht." war Hermiones einziges Kommentar zu seinem Unterfangen und zu ihrer Überraschung, hörte er auf sie. Wenigstens einer in diesem Schloss, der auf diesen Rat etwas gab, dachte sie sich.

"Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich." grinste Hermione ihn nun an.

Auch Harry schien sehr gespannt zu sein, denn er lächelte sie an, als hätte sie gerade verkündet das morgen Weihnachten wäre und der Weihnachtsmann sich gedacht hätte, er bringt ihm zuliebe den dunklen Lord um die Ecke, um all seine verpassten Geschenke der letzten 17 Jahre wieder gut zu machen.

Mit einer ausladenden Bewegung zog Hermione das Foto, dass sie vor ein paar Stunden von Cho gemacht hatte aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es Harry.

„Hier, das sollte deinen Desensibilisierungsprozess in Gang bringen."

Wenige Momente später ließ sie einen verdutzten Harry zurück, um endlich ihren lang ersehnten Schlaf zu finden. Harry starrte immer noch zwischen dem Bild und der Tür, durch welche Hermione verschwunden war, hin und her, bis er schlussendlich beim Bild kleben blieb und die halbe Nacht damit beschäftigt war es anzustarren. Die andere Hälfte der Nacht verbrachte er in seinem altbekannten Trancezustand, debil vor sich hinlächelnd.

Ron der sich frühmorgens in den Gemeinschaftsraum stahl fand seinen Freund immer noch am Tisch sitzend vor und trug ihn kurzer Hand zu Bett.

Wobei er mit dem Kopf gegen das schwarze Brett schlug, da Ron mit dem Zauberstab zu so früher Stunde nicht mehr in der Lage richtig zu lenken.

Der dort angebrachte Flyer „Harry Potters Selbsthilfegruppe: Zusammen ist man weniger allein." flatterte leicht im Wind und gab einen Einblick auf die leere Mitgliedsliste frei.

Auch Minerva schloss erst in den frühen Morgenstunden ihre Augen, die ganze Nacht hatte sie vor ihrem kleinen Handspiegel verbracht und dabei Severus Tür beobachtet, die sich in der ganzen Zeit nicht einen Millimeter bewegt hatte.

Blaise schlief immer noch tief und fest.


	19. Die verspäteten Folgen einer Schnapsidee

19. Die verspäteten Folgen einer Schnapsidee ... Teil 1

Am nächsten morgen erwachten alle Schlossbewohner aus ihrem semi-erholsamen Schlaf. Einzig Blaise tanzte aus der Reihe, indem er einfach friedlich weiter schlummerte. Denn durch seine Überdosierung an Schlafpharmazeutikern, war er mitten in der Nacht in einen halbkomatösen hinübergeglitten.

Severus brachte währenddessen die Erfahrung hinter sich, wie es sich anfühlte aus einem Alptraum aufwachen zu wollen, der sich ungünstigerweise als Realität herausstellte.

Denn als er seine Tür öffnete, um seine Gemächer zu verlassen, starrte er nicht wie sonst auf eine kahle Steinwand, sondern in sein morgenmuffliges Antlitz.

Vorsichtig schritt er seinen immer finster werdenden Blick entgegen, bis er beinahe mit seiner Nase die kalte, spiegelnde Oberfläche berührte.

Wer zum Henker hatte in der Nacht einen Spiegel vor seiner Tür gehängt? Unwirsch versuchte er das nervende Objekt seiner Aufmerksamkeit abzuhängen, doch was er auch versuchte, es endete immer wieder damit, dass der kitschig verzierte Spiegel unbeeindruckt vor ihm hängen blieb, ohne sich auch den Hauch eines Millimeters bewegt zu haben.

Noch nicht einmal ein schwarzmagischer Spruch konnte den Spiegel in seine Schranken weisen. Dieses wiederum ließ nur einen möglichen Schluss auf den Übeltäter zu.

„Minerva." zischte Severus durch seine vor wutzusammengebissenen Zähne.

Nur sie war dazu in der Lage ihn so aufs äußerste zu reizen und die entsprechenden Fähigkeiten hatte sie Merlin sei Dank auch.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief er zurück in seine Gemächer, um sich den nächst besten Stoff zu greifen, damit er dieses alberne Ding wenigstens verhüllen konnte. In seiner Aufregung vergass er sogar, dass er solche Dinge sonst eigentlich immer mit einem simplen Aufrufzauber erledigte.

Als ein paar Minuten später, das Stück Stoff zu seinen Füßen hinab segelte, erinnerte er sich wieder seiner magischen Fähigkeiten und sprach einen Diagnosespruch über seinen neu ernannten Nagel zum Sarg.

„Ein Spionagespiegel?", murmelte Severus etwas entrückt in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Er hatte diese Frau in ihrer Dreistigkeit wahrlich unterschätzt. Doch nun konnte er noch nicht einmal zu ihr gehen und sich über ihr Verhalten beschweren, da es sie in ihren Verschwörungstheorien nur bestätigen würde.

Doch was sollte er noch tun? So langsam gingen ihm die Alternativen aus, er konnte ja schlecht seinen Eingang um vier Meter nach vorne verlegen. Moment. Mitten in seinem Gedankengang hielt Severus inne und sprach den nächsten Gedanken, der ihm verzweifelt durchs Hirn geisterte, diesmal laut aus: „Dobby!"

„Sir, sie haben gerufen, Sir?" quiekte es ihm auch sogleich aus Kniehöhe entgegen, wobei Dobby ihn mit großen erwartungsvollenanschaute.

„In der Tat. Wie lange würde es dauern meinen Eingang um etwas vier Meter zu versetzen?"

Mit jedem Wort das Severus sprach, schaute Dobby immer ungläubiger aus seiner geschenkten Wäsche.

„Sir, die Mauern sind magisch beschützt, ich müsste jeden Stein einzeln ...".

„Ich habe nicht gefragt, wie du es machen würdest, sondern wie lange es dauern würde!"

„Sir, vier Tage, Sir.", quiekte Dobby, „soll ich gleich anfangen?"

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er sich umdrehte und in den dunklen Gänge des Kerkers verschwand, einen ziemlich verwirrten Hauself zurücklassend.

Auf dem Weg in die große Halle, beobachtete Hermione ihren beiden besten Freunde mit einer Sorgfalt, als würde sie sich bei Dumbledore nach dem Frühstück als neue Meisterspione bewerben wollen.

Doch beide übten sich darin, so unauffällig wie möglich durch ihr Leben zu schreiten.

Harry indem er versuchte, so zu tun, als würde er nicht gleich an der nächst besten Wand im Stehen einschlafen, da er die ganze Nacht über Hermiones Desensibilisierungsplan boykottiert hatte und Ron indem er einfach mal keine blöden Kommentare von sich gab.

Da der Kater, der sie über zwei Tage terrorisiert hatte, an diesem morgen endlich erbarmen mit ihr gezeigt hatte, musste sie sich nun mit einem ordentlichen Appetit herumschlagen. So ließ sich Hermione hungrig und nichts ahnend auf ihren Platz nieder, nur um sich sogleich alle möglichen Arten von Nahrungsmitteln bunt gemischt auf ihren Teller zu schaufeln.

Beherzt griff sie nach einer Weile nach ihrem Kürbissaft und führte das Glas fast gierig an ihre Lippen, als sie plötzlich aus ihren Augenwinkel heraus, Rons neugierigen Blick auffing und sofort wieder an ihr Gespräch mit Ginny, bezüglich des Flachmannes denken musste.

Gerade noch so bekam sie die Kurve und setzte das Glas wieder neben sich, bevor auch nur ein Tropfen ihre Lippen benetzen konnte. Sicher ist sicher, nach dieser Theorie stellte sie diesmal ihr Glas auch auf die rechte Seite, neben Dean, anstatt es noch einmal in die Nähe ihres sich sehr verdächtig aufführenden Freundes zu stellen.

Dean wiederum, hatte sein eigenes Glas gerade in einem Zug gelehrt, weil er eine scharfe Bohne von seinen Nasch und Schwänzleckereien erwischt hatte und seine Zunge forderte sofortige Kühlung, weswegen er ohne darauf zu warten, dass sich sein Glas wieder von selbst fühlte, einfach nach Hermiones Glas griff und zu ihr murmelte, „Ich darf doch, oder?"

Ohne jedoch eine Antwort abzuwarten fing er auch schon an zu trinken. Genau in dem Moment als die ersten Tropfen seine Kehle hinunterrannen, drehte Hermione sich zu ihm um und konnte noch beobachten, wie Deans Augen mit jedem weiteren Schluck immer größer und größer wurden.

Ginny die als einzige in seiner Reichweite, noch so etwas wie Reaktionsvermögen besaß, schlug Dean schwungvoll den Becher aus der Hand.

Doch anscheinend war es schon viel zu spät gewesen, denn nachdem Dean aufgehört hatte, den Trank aus seiner brennenden Kehle zu würgen, hatte er nur noch Augen und ein debil wirkendes Grinsen für Hermione übrig, währenddessen er den Rest der Menschheit einfach ausblendete.

Durch Hermiones Handlungsunfähigkeit, die ihre komplette Konzentration darauf verwendete sich Dean vom Hals zu halten, stürzte sich Ginny auf Ron und stellte dabei sogar die berüchtigten Heuler von Molly Weasley in den Schatten.

Kurz vor dem morgendlichen Spektakel hatte sich Severus endlich dazu durchgerungen die große Halle zu betreten. Seine Wut auf Minerva, war zu einem Level heruntergekühlt, sodass die Gefahr eines Blutbades mehr als unwahrscheinlich war.

Schweigend setzte er sich neben seinem personifizierten Nemesis auf der einen Seite und dem mittlerweile größten Nagel zu seinem Sarg auf der anderen Seite. Dumbledore lächelte ihn an, als wäre er der Weihnachtsmann und Minerva setzte eines ihrer süffisantesten Grinsen auf, so als ob, sie heute schon Besuch vom Weihnachtsmann bekommen hätte.

Am liebsten wäre er sofort wieder aufgestanden, aber er gehörte noch nie zu den Menschen, die vor Konfrontationen weglaufen würden. Obwohl er sich langsam schon fragte, ob er damit nicht einfach mal anfangen sollte. Sein Leben war auch ohne die-Welt-ist-so-schön-wenn-ich-auf-Drops-bin-Dumbledore und Neu-Spion-McGonagall schon kompliziert genug.

Spionin in Spe meldete sich dann auch sogleich zu Wort:

„Ich hoffe du hast dich über mein kleines Präsent gefreut."

„Im äußersten Maße, Minerva.", sagte Severus in seinem trockensten Tonfall den er gerade auftreiben konnte.

Wenn er sich schon mit ihr auseinandersetzen musste, so würde er ihr wenigstens ihre Genugtuung darüber verweigern.

Leicht angefressen knabberte er an seinem Buttertoast und überlegte sich dabei, wo er sich nun ungestört mit Hermione treffen könnte. Am besten noch vor dem Unterricht um wenigstens ein eher unsichtbares, aber dennoch vorhandenes, Exempel zu statuieren. Denn noch nicht einmal eine zu Höchstleistungen auflaufende Minerva, könnte ihn von seiner Hermione fernhalten.

Mitten in seinen Überlegungen, beobachtete er, wie ein Kelch mit Kürbissaft gefüllt, von Ginerva Weasley durch die halbe Halle geschleudert wurde.

Kurz darauf musste er auch noch mitansehen wie dieser Mr. Thomas seiner Hermione auf die Pelle rückte, währenddessen sich Ms. Weasley auf ihren Bruder stürzte, als würde sie planen, in den nächsten Minuten ein Familienmitglied weniger zu haben.

Der Mann Severus begrüßte ihr Vorgehen, während der Lehrer Severus Snape, sogar noch genug Verantwortungsgefühl für die Gryffindors übrig hatte um der ganzen Sache Einhalt zu gebieten. Nebenbei konnte er somit gleich Nützliches mit seinen Verpflichtungen verbinden.

Schnell schritt er zum Gryffindortisch, versuchend die hinterherrennende Minerva irgendwie noch abzuschütteln.

„Was haben wir denn hier?", säuselte Severus in seiner besten Blut in den Adern gefriert Tonlage. „Mr. Thomas ich würde ihnen raten ihre Finger von Mrs. Granger zu nehmen und Sie Ms. Weasley wollte ich nur daran erinnern, dass auf Mord eines Schülers ein Schulverweis zu erwarten wäre und so wie ich ihre Mutter kenne, wäre sie darüber alles andere als erfreut." Im sprechen drehte sich Severus zu Hermione um, die ihn schon seit einigen Sekunden mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtete, er musste sich beeilen, wenn sein Plan erfolg haben sollte, da Minerva nur noch wenige Sekunden brauchen würden um seinen Vorsprung aufzuholen. „ Und Sie Ms. Granger scheinen für diesen ganzen Unfug verantwortlich zu sein. Bitte melden Sie sich umgehend bei Mr. Filch an der Besenkammer im dritten Stock, vielleicht können Sie noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn einen Teil ihrer Strafarbeit erledigen." Gerade noch so den Rekord im Schnellsprechen gebrochen, sah er nur noch wie Hermione, unter den verzweifelten Rufen von Mr. Thomas, nickend die Halle verließ, als im gleichen Moment auch schon Minvera schnaufend neben ihm zum stehen kam.

Mit wütendem Blick widmete sie sich ihrem Schüler, sodass Severus nun die Gelegenheit bekam, der ganzen Szenerie den Rücken zu kehren um sich auf den Weg in den dritten Stock zu machen.

Minvera dagegen überlegte sich gerade, ob sie nicht ein Minuspunktesystem in Hogwarts einführen sollte.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen ein zerknirschter Ron und ein traumatisierter Harry – Cho war vor fünf Minuten an ihm vorbeigelaufen und hatten ihn angelächelt – im dritten Stock vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer und warteten auf den Unterrichtsbeginn.

Nicht unweit von einer bestimmten Besenkammer entfernt, in der sich Hermione mit zittrigen Fingern ihre Bluse wieder zuknöpfte.

„Langsam entwickel ich eine gewisse Vorliebe für diesen Raum." , lächelte Hermione Severus an. Dieser schnaubte nur, als er das Wort Raum im Zusammenhang mit dieser schäbigen Kammer vernahm. Er müsste schleunigst eine Lösung für sein Spiegelproblem finden, sonst würde er über kurz oder lang noch eine Stauballergie entwickeln.

Mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verabschiedete sich Hermione von Severus und verschwand um pünktlich zu ihrem Verwandlungsunterricht zu erscheinen.

Mit geröteten Wangen stieß sie zu ihren Freunden hinzu, wobei sie versuchte Ron so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Harry der mittlerweile sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, starrte geistesabwesend auf Hermiones Uniform und fing an zu stottern, als er mit einem Finger auf ihre falsch geknöpfte Bluse zeigte, die während des Frühstücks definitiv noch nicht so ausgesehen hatte.

Auch Ron verfolgte seinen Blick und konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als dann auch noch ein selbstzufriedenen Draco in den Gang trat und sich die Krawatte band, da er sich eben noch mit Ginny im Raum der Wünsche getroffen hatte, brachte für Ron das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen. In Gedanken zählte er eins und eins zusammen und kam komischerweise doch auf ein falsches Ergebnis.

„Du dreckiges Schwein!" wutschnaubend stürzte sich Ron auf Draco.

Der im ersten Moment gar nicht wusste wie ihm geschah, als er ihm auch schon entgegnete, „Es ist Ginnys Wahl nicht deine!"

Mit im in der Bewegung hielt Ron inne und sah merkwürdig bleich aus der Wäsche als er, „Ginny?", fiepste.

_Wie hat es euch gefallen? *Schokokekse für Reviews verteil* *muhahahaha*_


	20. Die verspäteten Folgen einer  Teil 2

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Beta füreinegerechtereWelt *knuddelknuff* und euch viel Spaß beim lesen^^

**20. Die verspäteten Folgen einer Schnapsidee Teil 2**

Doch seine Regungslosigkeit war nicht von all zu langer Dauer, keine Sekunde später stürzte er sich sogleich wieder auf Malfoy.

Genau in diesem Moment trat auch Severus aus der Besenkammer und wurde von dem lauten Stimmengewirr im Nebengang fast magisch angezogen. Mit schnellen Schritten trat er um die Ecke und erblickte eine eher verzweifelt aussehende Hermione und einen Draco der anscheinend nicht nur ihn selbst um Kopf und Kragen redete, sondern seinen Kopf gleich mit auf dem Silbertablett servierte.

Einer Kurzschlussreaktion folgend, sprach Severus einen Oblivate, der so stark war, dass das gesamte Schloss die letzte Minute in ihrer aller Leben einfach vergass. Nur sich und Draco ließ der Zauber unberührt, damit der Blonde endlich mal lernte, wann es hieß seine Klappe zu halten.

Ohne genau zu wissen warum er es tat, landete Rons Faust genau in Dracos Gesicht.

Harry und Hermione schauten zu ihrem Freund, der eigentlich gerade noch neben ihn gestanden hatte.

Auch die anderen Schlossbewohner waren entweder verwirrt oder bemerkten den manipulativen Zauber erst gar nicht.

Blaise schlief einfach weiter.

Noch nicht einmal Albus blieb von Severus verschont. Versonnen schenkte er gerade Minerva Holunderblütertee mit einer leichten Knoblauchnote ein. „Möchten sie noch ein Stück Zucker?" fragte Albus sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln, ob ihrer Antwort.

„Ja, gerne." Als plötzlich ein eisiger Lufthauch durch sein Büro wehte.

„Möchten sie noch ein Stück Zucker?"

„Ja, gerne."

Nach einigen Momenten tropfte der Tee auf den Tisch, da Albus durch seine spontane Vergesslichkeit, den Inhalt der Tasse etwas falsch eingeschätzt hatte.

Draco der noch im vollen Bewusstsein der letzten Minuten war, starrte seinen Professor verwirrt an.

„Mir scheint, dass ihre Freundin sie ja ausreichend in Kenntnis gesetzt hat." säuselte Severus so leise, dass nur Draco es hören konnte. Doch diese Worte trugen nur dazu bei seine Verwirrung zu verdoppeln und so suchte er schleunigst das weite.

Auch Ron versuchte so unbemerkt wie möglich aus der ganzen Situation wieder herauszukommen, doch da hatte er sich wohl zu früh gefreut.

„Mr. Weasley, da ich ihnen durch ihr vortreffliches Benehmen in der letzten Woche, sowie auch heute morgen, keine Punkte mehr abziehen kann, können sie sich gleich heute Abend bei Mr. Filch für eine Woche Strafarbeit melden."

Mit rauschendem Umhang schritt Severus den Gang hinunter. Als er an Hermione vorbei schritt konnte er sich ein Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Und Sie Ms. Granger sollten wirklich gelernt haben, wie man sich richtig anzieht."

* * *

Vor Wut kochend und fast überlaufend, stapfte Draco in sein Zimmer. Wie konnte dieses Wiesel nur wagen ihm, Draco Malfoy, Vertrauensschüler, ein verdammter Malfoy, ein blaues Auge zu verpassen?

Das konnte er schlecht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen! Er wollte Rache und diese Rache würde er auch bekommen.

Wütend starrte er durch den Raum, den Gegenstand auswählend, der ihm die süßeste Rache von allen garantieren würde. Schlagsahne? Nein. Niespulver? Nein. Kleine Quietschorgel? Nein. Blaise verwunschene Truhe voller Spaß und Blutluststillenden Allzweckwaffen? Ja!

Wer hätte jemals ahnen können, dass Blaise kleines Psychopathenproblem sich gerade für ihn auszahlen würde.

Während Draco zu dem Bett ging, fiel ihm der dort immer noch friedlich schlafende Zimmergenosse ins Auge. Den Kopf von links nach rechts wiegend, befand Draco, dass Blaise anscheinend wirklich nur schlief und wenn er etwas in den letzten paar Jahren gelernt hatte, dann, dass man Blaise nie und nimmer in seinem Schönheitsschlaf wecken sollte. Nicht einmal dann, wenn die Welt untergehen zu drohte.

Leise griff Draco unter das Bett und zog eine immens schwere Kiste hervor. Die dicke Staubschicht auf der selbigen, verriet ihm zumindest, dass Blaise innerer Psychopath, anscheinend mehr von der Sorte Aufschneider, als akut gefährlich einzustufen war.

Doch auch ein Aufschneider hatte seine Paranoidenphasen, denn die Kiste war mit einem Passwortsteinbeißer versehen, der auch schon begierig auf Dracos Finger schaute.

Stirnrunzelnd ließ sich Draco auf dem Boden nieder und neigte seinen Kopf, während er immer wieder mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen seine Lippen tippte. Dracos antrainierte Denkerpose.

Nach einigen Minuten Gedanken hin und her wälzen entschied er sich für die Variante, einfach mal ins blaue hinein raten und schauen was passiert.

„Blutwurst."

„Abrakadabra."

„Merlins Unterhose."

Als ihm plötzlich ein ganz genialer Einfall kam, fing er sogleich an hämisch zu lachen, „muhahahaha" und staunte daraufhin nicht schlecht, als die Kiste vor ihm aufsprang und ihn in eine Welt voll spitzer Zacken und scharfen Klingen entführte. Er sollte das nächste mal versuchen in das Büro des Direktors einzubrechen, vielleicht ließen sich die Steinstatuen mit einem von seinen charmantesten Malfoylächeln bestechen?

Schnell griff er sich die von Blaise so gepriesene Eisensäge und stolperte aus dem Zimmer, um wenigstens noch pünktlich zur nächsten Zaubertrankstunde zu erscheinen.

* * *

Immer noch leicht verwirrt folgte Hermione dem Unterricht in Verwandlung, auch wenn ihre Gedanken, wie von alleine, wieder zurück in die Besenkammer schlichen und das ganze Geschehen vor ihren Augen wieder Revue passieren ließen. Eine Gänsehaut stahl sich auf Hermiones Arme und kroch langsam ihren Rücken hoch.

Sie sollte sich schleunigst wieder auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Minerva McGonagall kam fast gleichzeitig zu der gleichen Schlussfolgerung.

„Miss Granger, sie sollten ihre Maus in einen kleinen Flugbesen verwandeln und nicht in einer imaginären Besenkammer einsperren! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Das war das erste mal in Hermiones Schulzeit, dass sie Punkte abgezogen bekommen hatte ohne zuvor einen Regelbruch begangen zu haben, der irgendetwas mit der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords zu tun hatte. Die Röte die sich nun auf Hermione Wangen abzeichnete, hatte nichts mit ihrer Gänsehaut zu tun.

Beschämt schlug sie ihre Augen nieder und befreite die kleine tapsige Maus indem sie mit ihren kleinen Finger leicht die Minaturtürklinke herunterdrückte. Die kleine Tür schwang auf und entließ die verwirrte Maus, dessen Augen immer größer wurden, als sie sich nach und nach in einen kleinen Besen verwandelte.

Trotz des bizarren Vorwahls vor dem Verwandlungsunterricht und dem Zwischenfall mit der Maus fieberte Hermione der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde entgegen und schwebte beinahe in der Kerker. Dicht gefolgt von Ron-ich-baue-nur-noch-Mist-Weasley und Harry-steh-viel-zu-sehr-neben-mir-um-Mist-zu-bauen-Potter.

Mit einem vor sich hinhüpfenden Herzen erblickte Hermione Severus, der anscheinend vor der Tür auf seine neuen Folterinstrumente wartete.

Unbemerkt streifte ihre Hand seine Hand und mit einem idiotischen Grinsen auf den Lippen setzte sie sich auf ihren Lieblingsplatz in der ersten Reihe. Da Draco noch nicht da war, konnte sie in aller Ruhe das Objekt ihrer Begierde weiterhin beobachten.

So kam es auch, dass nur Hermione mitbekam wie plötzlich Draco Malfoy neben Severus erschien und anscheinend nicht den Klassenraum betreten durfte. Mit gespitzten Ohren verfolgte Hermione das Geschehen. Eine Eisensäge wechselte den Besitzer und Hermione vernahm noch die Worte, „da müssen sie sich hinten anstellen." von Severus, als dieser Draco auch schon in den Raum schubste.

Grummelig setzte sich der Prinz von Slytherin neben Hermione, der mit seinem blauen Auge viel von seiner arroganten Ausstrahlung einbüsste. Doch das war Draco momentan so wichtig, wie die Tatsache, dass Finnland keine Quidditschmanschaft besaß.

Am Ende des Tages würde er seine Freundin zu Rede stellen, anscheinend wusste sie mehr als er, was dass komische Verhalten seines Hauslehrers anging. Erst der Oblivate und nun wurde er auch noch daran gehindert, sich für sein blaues Auge zu rächen und was sollte dieser Kommentar, ,da müssen sie sich hinten anstellen'? Und wenn er schon dabei war Ginny wie eine beliebige Zaubertränkezutat auszuquetschen, konnte er sie auch gleich fragen, was es mit dem komischen Verhalten ihrer besten Freundin auf sich hat, die jetzt schon seit geschlagenem Unterrichtsbeginn seinen Taufpaten anschaut, als wäre er ein überdimensional großes Stück Vanilletörtchen.

Wenn sie auf all seine Fragen antworten haben sollte, würde ihr vielleicht auch einfallen, wie er Blaise Eisensäge aus dem persönlichen Folterkeller vom Professor zurück stehlen könnte. Dieses wäre wahrscheinlich besser geschützt als Blaise Muggelspielzeugkiste.

Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und sein bester Freund hatte soviel von dem Traumlosschlaftrank getrunken, dass er erst wieder aufwachen würde, wenn er die Eisensäge wieder beschaffen konnte.

„Mr. Malfoy hätten sie vielleicht die Güte mir zu erklären,

wo Mr. Zabini sich gerade aufhält und wie er darauf gekommen ist, sich die Frechheit zu erlauben, meinem Unterricht fernzubleiben?" , unterbrach Severus Dracos Gedankengang.

Durch die plötzliche Unterbrechung beantwortete Draco die Frage, mit den ersten Wortfetzen die er noch in seinem Hirn finden konnte und sagte somit einfach die Wahrheit.

„Er schläft, Sir." Erst nachdem er den Gesichtsausdruck von Severus registriert hatte, wurden ihm seine eigenen Worte bewusst. Jetzt musste er wenigstens nicht mehr unbedingt die Eisensäge zurückerobern, da er damit Blaise nur ein Folterinstrument mehr zurück geben würde. Er hatte sich ja noch nie seinen eigenen Tod vorgestellt, aber selbst wenn er es getan hätte, zersägt in mehreren Teilen in unauffindbaren Tüten verteilt, wäre ihm bis jetzt als ziemlich unrealistisch in den Sinn gekommen. Bis jetzt.

„Mr. Zabini schläft? Es beruhigt mich ungemein, dass ein Schüler meines eigenen Hauses sich als so begabt in meinem Fach betrachtet, dass er es nicht mehr für nötig hält meinen Unterricht aufzusuchen. Wenn dies der Fall ist, sollte uns Mr. Zabini in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde doch eine Kostprobe von seinem Talent zeigen, oder?" fragte Severus süffisant die gesamte Klasse.

Die Gryffindors nickten einstimmig, währenddessen sich die Slytherins eher bedeckt hielten. Dracos rosige Gesichtsfarbe verschwand währenddessen auf nimmer wieder sehen, als dann auch noch Hermione einen eher mitleidigen Blick in seine Richtung warf, beschloss Draco es seinem besten Freund am nächsten morgen einfach gleich zu tun und ins schöne Land der Träume zu flüchten.

* * *

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende und die Schüler strömten in die große Halle um den Tag mit Kartoffeln und Speck würdig zu beenden. Wieder hatte Hermione nur Augen für ihr Vanilletörtchen, was sie so gut es ging versuchte zu verstecken.

Ron bekam von alledem nichts mit, da er sich immer noch darin übte unsichtbar zu sein und das konnte er am besten damit bewerkstelligen, indem er sich einfach irgendwo versteckte.

Harry's Blick war nur auf seinen Teller gerichtet, damit er nicht zufällig in Cho's Richtung schaute.

Seamus befand sich immer noch auf der Krankenstation. Gerüchteweise wurde spekuliert, ob dies geschah, damit er sich vor sich selber schützen kann oder weil somit Hermione vor ihm beschützt wird.

Neville aß mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen Schokoladenpudding.

Da Severus auch gerne wieder so selbstzufrieden Grinsen würde, verlies er schnell die große Halle mal nicht durch den Nebeneingang, sondern marschierte schnurstracks am Gryffindortisch vorbei und lies unbemerkt eine Nachricht in ihre Umhangtasche fliegen, manchmal gab es Momente in seinem Leben, wo er sich darüber freute ein Meisterspion zu sein.

* * *

Quälende fünf Minuten wartete Severus im Dunklen der Kerkergänge auf die tapsigen Schritte seiner Liebsten. Bevor sie ihn in eine Umarmung ziehen konnte, zog er sie gleich weiter den Flur hinab. Das was er mit ihr vorhatte, sollte er nicht in der Öffentlichkeit machen, Meisterspion hin oder her.

Bei seinen Gemächern angekommen, schaute Hermione verwirrt auf die dort aufgestellte Staffelei, deren Leinwand zur Wand gerichtet war. Der Spiegel der ihr ungemein unbekannt erschien spiegelte ein Abbild von Severus Tür, welches sich auf der Leinwand befand. Severus bedeutete ihr still zu sein, als er den fragenden Blick und das aufklappen ihres Mundes beobachtete.

Später würde er ihr alles erklären. Viel, viel später.


End file.
